Dreading Summer
by Sora Skies
Summary: When your teachers hate you they pass you to the next grade so you can piss off other teachers. When your friends hate you they ignore you at lunch, but when your parents hate you they send you to camp. Rated M for strong language and sexual situations.
1. Delinquents and Supposed Authority

**Dreading Summer**

**by **Sora** Leonheart**

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha we just like to toy with the minds of others. **That and we need something to do besides me getting my head dumped in a toilet.** Seriously we don't own so no need to sue.

When your teachers hate you they pass you to the next grade so you can piss off other teachers. When your friends hate you they ignore you at lunch, but when your parents hate you they send you to camp. Rated M for strong language, sexual situations, along with a prodigious amount of drug and alcohol reference.

This is Sora Skies And **Leon Lionheart** reporting to you live from a first-class mental institution. **Just kidding we're not in a mental institution. **We need to be though. **This is our first story. **He means our fanficiton that we did totally together. **Ladies and gentlemen you may start your eyeballs.**

Chapter1: Delinquents and Supposed Authority

Delinquents

-Name: Inuyasha Takahashi

-Age:19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Long silver down to back, Ember eyes, White kitty ears, Claws, Fangs

-Interesting Fact: Cocky Jackass

- Name: Miroku Kazama

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Black hair tied black in ponytail, Lavender eyes

-Interesting Fact: Pervert, Kind, Sweet, Did we say pervert?

- Name: Sesshomaru Takahashi

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Long silver down to back, Ember eyes, Pointed ears, Long fluffy white tail, Claws, Fangs, Two purple streaks on each cheek.

-Interesting Fact: Quiet Jackass

-Name: Kouga Matsua

-Age:19

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Long black ponytail to mid, Blue eyes, Pointed Ears, Brown tail, Claws etc

-Interesting Fact: Pompous asshole

-Name: Shippo Asakura

-Age:18

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Red orange spiky hair, Green eyes, Fluffy Cream tail

-Interesting Fact :Hyper, Bit annoying

-Name: Kagome Higurashi

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Hazel eyes, Ankle length black hair,

-Interesting Fact: Perky (Which can be annoying)

-Name; Sango Souichiro

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Long black hair, Brown close to black eyes,

-Interesting Fact: Slightly absuive

-Name: Rin Tao

-Age: 18

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Shoulder length black hair, Black eyes,

-Interesting Look: Quiet, Hyper

-Name: Ayame Natsume

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Red hair in long pigtails, Green eyes

-Interesting Fact: Pushy, Cheerful

-Name: Kirara Lee

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Dark blonder ankle long hair with black streaks, Red eyes, Cream complection, Black cat ears, Claws etc

-Interesting Fact: Slightly bitchy

-Name: Naraku Sephiroth

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Long black hair, Red eyes

-Interesting Fact: Asshole, Also possibly gay

-Name: Kikyo Hinta

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Hazel eyes, Mid waist black hair

-Interesting Fact: Bitch, Whore, Slut, Anything that goes with prostitute

-Name: Kagura Sephiroth

-Age: 18

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Long black hair in bun, Red eyes, Pointed ears

-Interesting Fact: Slave

-Name: Yura Hiesta

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Short ear length black hair, Black eyes,

-Interesting Fact: Hair freak

-Name: Hojo Taba

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Short neck long brown hair, Blue eyes

-Interesting Fact: Dense

-Name: Kanna Sephiroth

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: White eyes, Long White hair

-Interesting Fact: Lifeless mummy

-Name: Gantenmaru Bug

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Red eyes, Long black hair in high ponytail, Cream complection

-Interesting Fact: Creepy snobby prep

-Name: Juromaru Sephiroth

-Age: 18

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Lavender mid back hair, Green eyes

-Interesting Fact: Mute puppet

-Name: Kageromaru Sephiroth

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Lavender mid back hair, Green eyes

-Interesting Fact: Teeny tiny puppet master

-Name: Kyokotsu Kenchi

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Short flame like light green hair,

-Interesting Fact: Oversized brainless bully, Hot shot

-Name: Jakotsu Eiri

-Age:20

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Black eyes, Black hair, Purple streak under eye

-Interesting Fact: One sadistic gay man

-Name: Mukotsu Ballade

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Large white rag on head, Fang like red makes on side of eyes and above chin

-Interesting Fact: Obsessive disgusting little man

-Name: Ginkotsu Torosu

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Parted spiky orange hair, Purple right eye, Silver eye patch, Braces lined mouth

-Interesting Fact: Colossus one man army, Make Homer Simpson seem like Einstein

-Name: Renkotsu Hiwatari

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Bald moon head, two purplish streaks over each eye, Purple "V" shaped symbol in middle off head

-Interesting Fact: Great actor, Back stabber

-Name: Suikotsu Layon

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Short black spiky hair, green streak over each eye

-Interesting Fact: Has serious bipolar disorder

-Name: Bankotsu Shindou

-Age: 18

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Long black hair tied in braided ponytail, Blue eyes, Tilted purple 'x' on head

-Interesting Fact: Not the brightest light in the room

-Name: Tsubaki Prozen

-Age: 20

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Mid back length silver hair, Blue eyes

-Interesting Fact: Holds a bad grudge

-Name: Yuka Harada

-Age:19

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Short neck length black hair, Brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: Annoying

-Name: Eri Rion

-Age:19

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Shoulder length black hair, Brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: Really Annoying

-Name: Ayumi Pias

-Age:19

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Curly shoulder length black hair, Brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: Makes you want to jump out of a window annoying

-Name: Hiten Nakano

-Age:19

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Long braided black hair with bang over eye, red eyes, Pointed ears

-Interesting Fact: Pretty boy

-Name: Manten Nakano

-Age:18

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Mostly bald except three hairs on head and mid length ponytail

-Interesting Fact: Hairless wonder

-Name: Botan Tendou

-Age:18

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Blue eyes, Mid back blue hair, Black eyes

-Interesting Fact: Could be a nun

-Name: Hakkaku Kunou

-Age: 19

-Cabin: Whiskey

-Look: Pointed ears, Gray hair up in Mohawk

-Interesting Fact: Needs a life

-Name: Koharu Gner

-Age:18

-Cabin: Whiskey

-Look: Black shoulder length hair, Brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: Devoted, Best stay away from angry girls with good slap

-Name: Ginta Kuonji

-Age:19

-Cabin: Whiskey

-Look: Pointed ears, Short gray hair black in middle, Black eyes

-Interesting Fact: Worker drone

-Name: Jinenji Ninwa

-Age:19

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Top of head bald, Low black ponytail on back of head, Large blue eyes

-Interesting Fact: To sweet for own good

-Name: Momiji Enna

-Age:18

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Shoulder length brown hair, Brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: Talks to much, Naive

**Supposed Authority**

-Name: Markus Rhyss

-Age:23

-Cabin: Head of Camp

-Look: Blonde hair sticking out in the back, Two long bangs in front of head, Blue glasses

-Interesting Fact: Pain in ass

-Name: Maze Kazama

-Age: 25

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Short spiky black hair with purple tips, Violet eyes, Black panther ears, Black Claws, Fangs, Purple tail

-Interesting Fact: Sly

-Name: Xavier Momonari

-Age: 24

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: White hair draped over left eye, Copper eyes, Grey ears, Fangs, Claws, Grey and white fluffy cat tail

-Interesting Fact: Bruise Magnet

-Name: Hex Asakura

-Age: 25

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Long brown hair, Dark brown eyes, Dark brown fox ears, Dark brown fox tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Son of Satan

-Name: Ying Asakura

-Age: 25

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Neck length brown hair with two bangs on each side of head coming down to chin, Brown eyes, Brown eyes, Brown ears, Brown fox tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Slightly Dense, Fairly Quiet, Grins to much

-Name: Daniel Gojyo

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Long spiky lavender hair tied in a ponytail, Honey colored eyes, Beige ears, Beige dog tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Pushover

-Name: Rail Tao

-Age:24

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Blue-ish purple hair that sticks up three feet in the air at back and hangs short in the front, Green-ish gold eyes, Pointed ears, Blue wolf tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Psychotic

-Name: Hector Usui

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Long spiky light blue hair, Brown eyes, Pointed ears, Light blue wolf tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Pest, Sings like nails on a chalkboard

-Name: Leo Diethel

-Age: 22

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Short green hair brushed down all over head, Green eyes, Green tiger ears, Green tiger tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Sweet as honey, Irritating

-Name: Noel Umezaki

-Age: 24

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Mid back black hair, Dark brown eyes, Black panther ears, Black panther tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: High as a kite

-Name: Natalie Kikushima

-Age: 24

-Cabin: Crown Royal

-Look: Long black hair with white bangs, Green eyes, White cat ears, Black fluffy tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Drunker then anyone in Russia

-Name: Kara Sohma

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Long light brown hair, brown eyes, Brown fox ears, Light brown fox tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Personal mission to piss off Hex

-Name: Anabel Kyoyama

-Age: 25

-Cabin: Gin

-Look: Neck length dirty blonde hair covered by a bandana, Black eyes, Pointed ears, Blonde fox tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Mean as a snake

-Name: Scarlet Genjo

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Short red hair in ponytail, Red eyes, Black dog ears, Black dog tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Gets pissed easily

-Name: Page Usui

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Long light blue hair, Baby blue eyes, Light blue wolf ears, Light blue wolf tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Loud

-Name: Tori Tamamura

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Vodka

-Look: Neck length pink hair. Red eyes, Pink wolf ears, Pink wolf tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: To damn sweet

-Name: Julia Maiden

-Age: 22

-Cabin: Sake

-Look: Long silver hair, Red eyes, Silver tiger ears, Sliver wolf tail, Fangs, Claws

-Interesting Fact: Innocent...in public

-Name: Kaede

-Age: 57

-Cabin: Head Councilor

-Look: Grey hair going back into ponytail, Brown eyes, Eyepatch over left eyes

-Interesting Fact: Knows to much

-Name: Toutousai

-Age: 267

-Cabin: Who knows

-Look: Bald except grey hair in ponytail in back of head, Semi-long grey beard, Grey mustache with gap in middle

-Interesting Fact: Can't remember his own name

-Name: Jak McDaniel

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Whiskey

-Look: Large black Afro, brown eyes, Pointed ears, Yellow goggles in hair, Blue fang necklace around neck

-Interesting Fact: Tells terrible jokes

-Name: Max Sakuma

-Age: 23

-Cabin: Whiskey

-Look: Short sand brown hair, Light brown eyes

-Interesting Fact: So short can't see his own...it's just to easy

There are more people but these are the main ones to worry about. **Also these bios were not hard to do but finding the information was. **Lets not forget most of the councilors minus the ones we created are the characters from Shaman King. We do hope you enjoyed the little side notes. We did this because we don't want to have to go into to much detail about their looks during the story. **The second chapter should be posted soon. We hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. **


	2. Over my dead body

**Dreading Summer**

by: Sora **Leonheart**

Disclaimer: Told you once tell you again don't own Inuyasha or Shaman King. We only own the displayed sarcastic mood and altitudes. **The only pleasure we get from this is the smiles people get when people read our fanfiction.**

When your teachers hate you they pass you to the next grade so you can piss off other teachers. When your friends hate you they ignore you at lunch, but when your parents hate you they send you to camp. Rated M for strong language, sexual situations, along with a prodigious amount of drug and alcohol reference.

We give you the first real chapter Over My Dead Body. **We already told you we don't own Inuyasha we just like to please people with our stupidity. **Read and Review. **Just don't hurt us for making some characters seem a little...** Mentally challenged. **Savor the flavor. **People can not call me the psycho one.** You are the psycho one. **Then what are you? **The sexy insane asylum patient. Oh yeah we don't own the song The Grudge by Tool. **Or Shaman King. **If only we did though. **Enjoy.

**Chapter2- Over My Dead Body**

Wear the grudge like a crown of negativity.

Calculate what we will or will not tolerate.

Desperate to control all and everything.

Unable to forgive your scarlet letterman.

The lyrics rang through out the ears of a very excited teenager. The said teenager appeared to be male around the age of nineteen with sliver hair, ember eyes, and two fluffy kitty ears on his head. Singing the words out loud the young man continued to recklessly fling clothes into a suitcase near his bedroom door. At the exact moment he began to load his underwear into the suitcase, the door opened revealing another silver haired boy. His golden eyes set on his younger brother. About to say something he was stopped by a pair of flying underwear landing on his face. With a look of disgust the older teen removed the underwear with a shudder.

"Inuyasha" the older teen called out calmly. With no answer from his younger brother he picked up a pillow from the nearby bed and rather roughly chucked the pillow at Inuyasha.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled out as the pillow collided with the back of his head knocking him into the dresser he had just closed. Turning around he yelled. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yes I've always thought you to be a little feminine, I'm glad you're acknowledging it." Sesshomaru said.

"Very funny hair freak.." Inuyasha said walking in front of his brother.

"Do be quiet dick-less wonder." Sesshomaru replied running a clawed hand through his flawless silver hair.

"What did you say you hidden in the closet homosexual bastard child?"

"Technically you're the bastard child Inuyasha."

"That's it!"

Just as Inuyasha launched himself at his brother the door opened slightly and a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail peaked his head in the room only to see his best friend being hung in the air by Sesshomaru.

"Um guys your parents sent me to get you, they said you were probably at each others throats." Mirkou said. "Didn't know they meant it literally."

"Shut up."Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru released his brother before their parents decided to come up stairs themselves.'I pleaded with father and his mother to send him to boarding school, but no father wanted to keep him in a loving environment.' Sesshomaru thought silently. Walking out the door with the two friends behind him Sesshomaru descended down a spiral stair case. Walking into the livingroom he was immediately greeted by his father and stepmother.

"Hello father you as well Izayo." Sesshomaru greeted the two people. Izayo raised up off the coach and gave her stepson a hug. Surprisingly Sesshomaru hugged her back for a split second then walked over to the bar were his father stood drinking scotch out a drinking glass.

"Maru." Inutashio greeted his son. Sesshomaru only nodded his second hello.

"Dad what did you call us down here for!" Inuyasha yelled from the livingroom entrance.

"To talk to you and your brother about this summer." Inutashio replied silently yelling at himself_ "Why didn't I send him to boot camp last year!"_

"Yeah this summer we're all going to Hawaii." Inuyasha said smiling broadly.

"Correction Nuya dear your father and I are going to Hawaii." Izayo said.

"What!" Inuyasha screamed almost slipping on the tile floor.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother" Inutashio said in a bark like tone. This caused Inuyasha's ears to pin back against his skull. "And don't you even think about growling or you can say bye-bye the car we were planning on getting you."

"I get it your bribing me with a car." Inuyasha said catching on. "What's the catch?"

"You have to go to camp." Izayo answered.

"What I'm nineteen years old I don't belong in a camp." Inuyasha said his attitude not improving from five seconds ago.

"That's to bad your going, that's final, pack your bags, and don't even say another word Inuyasha Takahashi, or so help me I'll drop you off at the pound!" Inutashio said on a roll.

"Were you belong." Sesshomaru said adding in his part.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutashio barked. Inuyasha stormed out the livingroom dragging Miroku behind him who was still alive to some peoples' despair.

"Stupid parents they just love to watch me suffer, I didn't hear them telling Sesshomaru to pack his bags." Inuyasha said still pissed off to the highest level of pisstivity. **(We know not a word)**

"That's because they told me early this morning will you were out acting like the dimwit you are." Sesshomaru said passing the two boys on the stair case and retreating to his room.

"Go blow some guy you Marilyn Manson wanna be!" Inuyasha shouted after his brother.

"I'm not gay!"

"So you keep denying!"

-Across town-

"Souta come back here with my diary!" a young black haired girl screamed as she chased her younger brother down the stairs.

"Not until I get my cd back!" Souta replied as Kagome missed him by an inch.

"I told you I lost it!" Kagome said as she reached for Souta again.

"Then I guess I'll lose this on the internet!"

"Fine your cd's under my bed."

"Thank you." Souta said throwing the pink diary to it's rightful owner.

"Dork!" Kagome called out.

"Kagome!" a voice called.

"Yes mother?" Kagome answered.

"Come in the kitchen we need to talk." Ms. Higurashi called out. Kagome let out a large sigh and walked into the kitchen seeing her mother seating at the table. "Have a seat dear."

"Look mom we've already had the sex talk five times already I really don't want to hear it a sixth time." Kagome said with the pleading eyes she could muster up.

"This not what I need to talk to you about." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Okay." Kagome said letting out a breath.

"Kagome sweety you know I love you and your brother right?"

"Ma your starting to freak me out, are you dying?"

"No sweety, I just want to take a vacation from you and Souta."

"Don't worry ma I understand needing to take a break from Souta, so how long is gramps watching us?"

"This just it Kagome your grandfather isn't going to be able to watch you so I need someone else to manage."

"Don't worry mamma I can handle Souta for a little while."

"Kagome there's no other way to tell you, your going to camp sweety."

"Over my dead body!"

"Kagome don't tempt me."

"No, not gonna happen, absolutely no way!"

"Kagome there's no other way."

"Yes there is send Souta to camp, and I'll stay here by myself."

"You know I can't do that, and going out will be good for you."

"I go out every Saturday ma I don't need to go to camp." At that moment the phone rang and Kagome dashed of to get it almost tripping over her cat Buyo trying to pick it up. "Hello."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed into the phone.

"Sango what's the matter with you that hurt."

"I have to go to camp."Sango said the fake water works flowing.

"You too, that's it are parents are officially living in a cockroach retirement home when they're older." (Tell my mom that all the time.)

"I know I'll run away to Europe were I'll sail the ocean drinking champagne for the rest of my life."

"You sure you're not already drinking something or maybe smoking something backwards." (Is possible just don't try it.)

"Yes, but I'm not so sure about my dad."

"Yeah I think my mom's been in the secret stash."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What do you mean see you tomorrow?"

"Will I assumed our parents would send us to the same camp, parents aren't that evil to separate us." **(Parents are beyond evil)**

"Okay, what's your point?"

"The bus leaves tomorrow."

"What!"

"Didn't you know?"

"No, I just yelled because I saw a cockroach"

"You better call an exterminator"

"Slow-y Gonzalez I was kidding"

"I knew that"

"Course, hey think you could spend the night"

"If I wanted to wake up with a toothpaste facial again compliments of Souta Higurashi"

"We can invite Rin for backup"

"Only if we get to turn Souta into a life size doll"

"Deal call Rin"

-Takahashi household-

"Piss this!" an angry hanyou yelled launching a vase at the wall.

"It could be worse" Miroku said picking up a picture off Inuyasha's dresser.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku tossed the picture to his friend.

"You could be having to deal with kiny-ho all summer" Miroku said rolling on the bed laughing. Inuyasha looked down at his ex-girlfriend who had red devil horns and the words "All American Slut" written next to her head. Anger was written on his face as he remembered one of there last meetings.

-Flashback-

"Inu-babes we need to talk." Kikyo said dragging Inuyasha away from their closet friends.

"What is my little sex puppet?" Inuyasha asked following his girlfriend.

"I think we should take a break from each other." Kikyo said.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly, mind repeating that."

"Oh Inu it so isn't you it's just that the lies cheating it's just to much."

"When the fuck did I cheat on you or ever lie."

"For past three years I've been cheating on you." Kikyo said turning on the fake water works. "Actually four."

"Two years, we've only been together three years!"

"While you were out getting me flowers and candy I was banging Naraku like there was no tomorrow."

"Naraku your butlers' son?"

"It began with Naraku and developed into a football player and possibly half the swim team."

"Slut!"

"I know I did you wrong."

"Did me wrong you did everyone but me."

"I pray one day you'll get over me."

"I wanna throw you over something and hopefully into a pack of rabid dogs."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha I was a horrible girlfriend."

"More along the lines of whore."

"To show no hard feelings here's your class ring." Kikyo said handing Inuyasha the ring kissing him then walking off to a black convertible. Wiping the more then likely defiled kiss from his lips he closely looked at the ring then yelled to Kikyo.

"This isn't my ring I didn't even order a ring!"

"I will always love you my sweet little puppy!" Kikyo called out then lowered her self in the passenger seat of the car. Turning to the driver of the car she kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah I can feel the love, it's just not for me." Inuyasha said his grip on the ring increasing.

"Later Inu-dud!" Naraku yelled driving off the Kikyo's lips on his neck.

"Yeah love you to!" Inuyasha taking the dreadful ring and throwing it. What ever demon god that was looking must have loved Inuyasha because the ring flew rapidly and hard into the back of Naraku's head. The sudden impact caused Naraku's care to veer of the road and into a ditch.

"I knew five years of baseball would payoff someday." Inuyasha said walking off whistling as two pained groans reached his ears.

-End Flashback-

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled throwing the picture at Miroku.

"Sorry!" Miroku laughed rolling on the floor like a madman. Across the hall in Sesshomaru's room Sesshomaru was looking through his cd collection for some his new System of a Down cd.

"_Inuyasha must have taken it again." Sesshomaru said to himself. "He can say goodbye to his wake up call."_

To be continued...

Yes we are evil because we are going to be leaving it right there until the next chapter. **It's one o'clock** **the morning and we need to sleep. **If we don't sleep the story will become crappier as we right. **As we like to say give me a pillow and don't wake me till three p.m. **Did you know there is a five a.m. **Who told you that garbage**. Kiari. **Whoops. If you didn't know I'm scared of Sora's girlfriend. **Tell next time.** Meaning once we get off our sugar high. Bye-**Bye


	3. The wheels on the bus go mother

**Dreading Summer**

By: Sora **Leonheart**

**Disclaimer: Once more we tell you we don't own so please don't sue. **If you must just know that we may have money but more than likely not enough to pay anyone for anything.

When your teachers hate you they pass you to the next grade so you can piss off other teachers. When your friends hate you they ignore you at lunch, but when your parents hate you they send you to camp. Rated M for strong language, sexual situations, along with a prodigious amount of drug and alcohol reference.

Thank you to all the lovely reviewers please keep it up. **We do appreciate all the advice. **Do continue to review it means a lot to us.

Chapter3- The wheels on the bus go mother...

Inutashio stood over his youngest son with Miroku and Sesshomaru behind him both with amused faces. Inuyasha was spread across his bed like Jesus on the cross except he looked like he had taken acid before going to bed. His head was twisted back like he was in an Exorcist movie. Laying on his back with one arm spread put next to him with the other arm behind him. Both legs were twisted together. All of Inuyasha's bed sheets were on the floor and his pillows were no where to be found except one that was in the hands of his father.

"Do it Mr. Takahashi he needs it." Miroku said looking at his sleeping friend.

"What he needs is a ass kicking." Sesshomaru said.

"Maru." Inutashio warned his son.

"It's his fault father for not waking up." Sesshomaru said inwardly grinning to himself for throwing his brothers' clock out the window and into the pool. (Great big brother)

" True but your brother doesn't need anything except a muzzle and possibly a straitjacket." Inutashio said grabbing his sons' nose and slamming the pillow on his chest. (Even better father)

"Who the hell!" Inuyasha yelled falling out the bed luckily landing on his missing pillows. "Someone wants an ass kicking!"

"Watch your mouth Inuyasha Takahashi or so help me I'll wash it out with bleach." Inutashio said then left then followed closely by his eldest son. Holding his stomach tears freely flowing Miroku tossed Inuyasha a pair of worn out jeans and a shirt with the words "skate rat" written in white to his friend.

"Your mom said hurry up ha ha to get breakfast or ha she's giving it to the dog ha!" Miroku walked out the door trying to hold in his laughter only to let out a stream of laughter after closing the door.

"We don't have a dog Roku, what have I told you about mixing your pills?" Inuyasha said putting his clothes on then chasing his friend to help him shut up his way. With his chain wallet and a good old fashioned foot up the ass.

-At the Higurashi Fort-

"Sango take the left, Rin the right, I'll go in straight." Kagome said talking into a walkie talkie.

"Right." both girls said getting into position.

"On my mark.." Kagome said raising her hand. Quickly she swiped her hand down and all three girls went in after the hidden figure behind the coach.

"Hey let me go!" Souta shouted as the three girls dragged him from behind the coach.

"Come on Souta we need a virgin sacrifice so that we don't have to go to camp." Rin said as Souta attempted to get away from the girls.

"Rin I knew my sister was dropped on her head but you should talk to your parents about their slippery hands." Souta said praying someone would save him.

"Kids!" Ms. Higurashi called from outside.

"Saved!" Souta shouted slipping away from the three girls who in his opinion needed much mental therapy.

"What ma?" Kagome asked.

"Lets go." Ms. Higurashi said walking into the livingroom. "Get your bags we need to get to the bus for your camp"

"See she's trying to get us out quickly so she can join up with the other parents and go for drinks." Rin said walking out the house with her two friends.

"Rin I love you but I going to agree with Souta." Sango said as everyone loaded into the blue jeep.

-Takahashi House-

"Nuya, Maru, Roku your not getting out of this so Inuyasha stop trying to escape through the back door and get down here!" Inutashio yelled.

"Such lovely children we have." Izayo said sipping some tea.

"Oh good they still have you medicated." Inutashio said walking his wife out the front door. "Good to know your checkup went appropriately."

"Did you say something my dear." Izayo said as Inutashio helped her into the limo.

"No my sweet ." Inutashio said helping the newly resurfaced teens with their bags.

"Really I could have sworn you said you wanted to sleep outside tonight." Izayo said smiling at her sons and their friend.

"Smart dad." Inuyasha said getting into the limo.

"Oh hush before I make good on that pound threat it's just around the corner." Inutashio said giving a signal for the limo driver to drive.

"Hey pop." Inuyasha called out.

"Yes son." Inutashio answered.

"So if I stay at this camp for a week or so I get the car." Inuyasha asked.

"Wrong stay at the camp for the whole month, don't kill anyone then will bring you the car when we pick you up." Inutashio said locking th doors because knowing his son he'd try and make a break for it.

"_Okay as long as nobody makes me to mad I'll get a new car." Inuyasha silently said to himself. _(He's so screwed)

-About an hour later a the camp bus lot-

"Mom I'll do your taxes, never back talk to you, and I promise I'll never ever send you to a retirement home when your older." Kagome pleaded.

"Thank you now I can sleep with ease at night." Ms. Higurashi said giving each teen their bag.

"Mommy." Kagome cried out.

"There's your bus get on it, miss you so much." Ms. Higurashi said pointing at the bus then getting back into the jeep.

"Shit I hate not being the parent." Kagome said as she watched her mother start up the jeep.

"Yes because it sure is fun being in charge, see you kids in a month." Ms. Higurashi said driving off. "Help Souta find his bus, it's Camp Do As I Say."

"She's got to be kidding me, how can she send me to a camp with that name alone." Souta said picking up his bag and walking towards the buses.

"You should be used to hearing that from me Souta." Kagome said walking behind her brother.

"Lets get him on his bus so we can make a break for it." Sango said looking around marking all the people she may have to kill.

"We can't my brother's a councilor and I want to get in his group." Rin pouted.

"Why would Rail be a councilor at some stupid camp?" Souta asked.

"He said he would rather watch snout nosed brats at camp then stay at home with our uncle." Rin answered.

"Okay Souta we'll see you in a month." Kagome said finally finding Souta's bus.

"We'll see if we can make a break for it." Sango said helping Souta with his bag. "If we do we'll think about coming to get you."

"Thanks, you have anything to add Rin?" Souta asked.

"What um be safe and don't do drugs."

"Zoned out as always, see you guys later." Souta said getting onto the bus. All three girls waved goodbye to the younger boy as he waved through a window.

"Your brother's kind of cool, when he wants to be." Sango said as the three girls picked up their bags and went looking for their own bus.

"Someone seems happier this morning, who did you kill?" Kagome asked .

"Nobody but I'm thinking about killing you miss always happy." Sango replied.

"I'm not always happy." Kagome objected.

"Yes you are." Rin and Sango answered together.

-Just coming into the lot-

"Last chance mom." Inuyasha said as his mother pulled him into a tight hug. "You can make dad take us back."

"Then you won't get your car." Izayo reminded him.

"Oh yeah almost forgot." Inuyasha huffed as his mother let him go and caught Miroku into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't forget to take your medicine, change your underwear, and always remember to wear a condom." Izayo said releasing Miroku then quickly making a grab for Sesshomaru. "Remember no glove no love, that goes for all of you."

"Ma I really didn't need to hear that from you." Inuyasha said catching his duffel bag.

"Don't worry I'm going to take mom home for a nice cup of tea." Inutashio said taking his wives' hand and helping her into the limo.

"Yes a nice cup of tea." Izayo said taking a seat.

"Later." Inuyasha said as he walked away from his parents behind his brother with Miroku next to him.

"Your dad needs to stop "accidentally" mixing your moms' pills." Miroku said. As the boys walked away a black speed bike with purple Egyptian writing pulled up next to the Takahashi limo. Leaning over his wife Inutashio opened up the door for the bike owner.

"Good to see you again." Inutashio said handing the younger man a cell phone.

"Well I missed you all I been having to deal with a pain in the ass younger brother and sister." the young man smiled.

"No help from your so called legal guardian." Inutashio asked.

"When have I ever." the man replied and took a glass of liquor from Inutashio.

"Remember don't drink and drive." Inutashio said handing Izayo a drink.

"No problem my girlfriend is driving me to the camp." the man smiled.

"You sure that's safe I thought you just departed from a rave?"

"No and now I must depart from here."

"Watch the numbskulls for us."

"For you two anything."

"See you at the and of the month."

"If I survive with all these brats." the young man smiled. "So long Izayo."

"Bye-bye for now." Izayo said giving a grin.

"Wow didn't know you could keep someone medicated that long." the man said in amazement.

"Yes, do you know how long you can make someone sleep in the yard?" Izayo asked as the man stepped out the limo.

"Watch your hair." Inutashio said as he closed the door.

-On the musty no air-conditioning bus-

After giving their bags to who they hoped were councillors. Though you couldn't tell by the cussing, number of pierces, tipsy nature, not to mention the making out scenes. The three girls had found three empty seats, one for each of them to take. They had been text messaging each other from their separate seats when all of a sudden from the outside they could hear a loud cry of pain.

-Outside the bus-

"Okay Takahashi and Kazama your on this bus." A young man with light green hair in a bowl haircut with even lighter green eyes said checking the boys of his list. "We'll need to take a picture of you for your profile.

"Yeah what ever leprechaun." Inuyasha said putting on an annoyed look. The boy named Kenny frowned in his own annoyance.

"Hold still kitty cat." Kenny said aiming the camera. (Somebody better get that little boy out of there) "Now give us a nice big grin."

"How's this." Inuyasha said throwing up the middle finger. Then raising his fist back Inuyasha let it fly into Kenny's face.

"My nose!" Kenny cried out in a squeak like voice as Inuyasha "accidentally" stepped on his stomach getting on the bus followed by Sesshomaru and a tear streaked Miroku.

"Dork!" Inuyasha said looking around the bus for a seat leaving Kenny broken on the ground clutching his more bleeding nose. "Should have kicked him were it hurts."

"Your attitude Inuyasha deserves an award." Miroku said looking around for a seat. "Bingo" (Not good)

"What is it you grade A hentai?" an already seated Sesshomaru asked.

"Found my seat." Miroku said staring at a girl with long black hair and brown eyes close to black.

"How long do you think he'll keep his hands to himself?" Inuyasha asked his favorite brother in the world. **(Sarcasm rules the world)**

"Knowing that pervert I'd give him five minutes after the bus takes off." Sesshomaru said eyeing his brother as he took a seat next to him.

"Na I'd give him two." Inuyasha said looking back at his friend. "Ten dollar bet."

"Deal." Sesshomaru said looking out the window.

-Towards the back of the bus-

"What do you think that was?" Rin asked who had decided to take a seat next to Kagome.

"Pardon me is this seat taken?" Miroku asked all of a sudden next to Sango.

"No, but there's plenty of other seats on the bus." Sango replied answering the black haired boy.

"Actually no they're all taken up." Miroku said smiling as he sat down. Looking around the three girls found all of the seats taken.

"Looks like every parent in a fifty mile radius went to the secret evil parent convention." Rin said shaking her head. "And dumped us at camp."

"Excuse her she had to much coffee this morning." Sango said apologizing for her friend.

"I think she's funny and she hasn't had as much coffee as my best friend." Miroku said giving an award winning smile. "He's the guy with the white dog ears in the front.

"Were?" Sango asked leaning forward in her seat. Slowly Miroku's hand moved forward. Until it reached...

-On the front of the bus-

After being helped of the bus Kenny had gotten his nose bandaged up. Seating in the seat next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After the bus had started Kenny had attempted to get everyone to play a game which earned him plenty of glares from Inuyasha which stopped him every time.

"I thought father said don't hurt anyone?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Hey it's not like the guy won't live." Inuyasha said still glaring at Kenny.

"Okay everyone why don't we sing a song?" came Kenny's squeaky voice as he sat up in his seat.

"You suck." came a voice from the back.

"Seat down ass!" came another voice.

"Okay how about wheels on the bus?" Kenny suggested.

"Don't make me come up there clown." yet another voice said.

"Okay I'll start then." Kenny said clearing his voice. "The wheels on the bus go..."

"Mother fucker!" Sango voice came from the back. Followed by a loud "hentai" and "boom" from the back of the bus.

To be continued...

Again we are being cruel and ending it there. **The next chapter should be up soon. **We should be out of these straight jackets soon. **As many times as we've been in them we should be out of them in no time.** As always review and until the next chapter. **Watch the pills that you take. **They may be someone else's pills. **You may end up as crazy as us. Later.** Bye.


	4. Hell Bound

Dreading Summer

by: Sora **Leonheart**

Disclaimer: You should know by now that we don't own. **Yes so suing** **us really won't be necessary. **Just to make sure though, we don't own Inuyasha or Shaman King. **If there is anything we own besides characters and sarcastic comments we will tell you.**

We finally got out of our straight jackets. **Just in time to wright** **up chapter four. Someone said we made Inuyasha's mom a little off. **We think we made her highly medicated. **Of course we appreciate all the lovely reviews. Not to mention the smiles we are putting on peoples' faces.** And of course the joy we get from torturing people, like poor little Kenny. **Here's the fourth installment** **of Dreading Summer. **Like we always ask you review and enjoy.** You know the drill start your eyeballs. **

Chapter4: Hell Bound

After the lovely entertainment complements of Miroku and Sango the bus finally stopped in front of the camp.

"You owe me ten bucks." Sesshomaru said receiving his bag from a light blue haired councilor.

"Hey if he hadn't waited so long." Inuyasha said taking his bag from another councilor.

"You still owe me." Sesshomaru said as they walked toward the front of the camp.

"Why would dad send us here?" Inuyasha asked looking at the camp.

"Because when you were born the world went against the Takahashi family." Sesshomaru said running a hand through his still flawless hair.

"Just look at it you know if you take the f and replace it with an h it proves that parents really do hate their children and that we are the cause of a little backseat love." came a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Community service." Maze answered.

"I know someone who won't be happy to see you." Inuyasha said.

"You say that as if I care." Maze said walking off. "I'm never happy to see him."

"Hey why did you guys leave me on the bus?" Miroku asked walking up to the two boys.

"Because we would rather not incur the wrath of your new lady friend." Sesshomaru said looking up at the camp sign.

"Yeah she has one hell of a slap." Miroku said looking up as well. "Good old Fell Bound."

"You mean Hell Bound." Inuyasha said as his friend walked away. "Should we tell him?"

"Why?" came Sesshomaru's reply.

"Good point." Inuyasha said walking off behind his friend.

-Not to far away-

"I can't believe perverts that bad exist." Sango cried out roughly grabbing her bag from a councilor. "Maybe I should kill him so no one will ever have to worry about him."

"I think we better keep Miroku away from her." Rin whispered to Kagome.

"No lets go find him right now so I can finish what he started!" Sango said her cheeks red with anger. Any second later and steam would be coming from her ears.

"Attention dorks and brats you all are to meet in the mess hall!" a girl with long light brown hair called out. "I repeat losers and virgins meet in the mess hall!"

"Before we decide to throw you all in the lake!" the voice of a boy with long brown hair.

"That is the most contaminated lake in the whole world!" the girl shouted. "And we don't care if you get some kind of illness after being thrown in it."

"I hope they aren't our councilors." Kagome said walking with her friends to what they hoped was the mess hall. **(Yeah cause they really don't want to be thrown in that lake)**

"They may not be our councilors, but they are councilors, the boys' name is Hex and the girls' name is Kara." Rin said walking into the mess hall.

"They must be friends of Rail." Sango said as the girls looked around the mess hall that had graffiti plastered all over the walls. With things written on them ranging from "bite me" to "burn in hell fuckers" There were five long black tables with graffiti written on them as well. The girls took the closet seat to them. Across from two silver haired boys. (This won't end well)

"Of course they're friends of Rail." Rin said putting her bag under the table. "Their crazy and so is Rail."

"Who told them they could seat here?" Inuyasha asked his brother who was looking towards the front of the mess hall.

"They did." Sesshomaru answered never moving from his position. "The girl in the middle looks familiar though."

"Isn't that the one that gave Miroku a slap facial?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper to his brother.

"Correct." Sesshomaru answered. "You had better hide Miroku if you don't want to start looking for a new best friend."

"Hey did you know Maze's friends are councilors, you don't think he's here do you?" Miroku asked siting down next to the two brothers then he noticed what a mistake he had made.

"Oh it must be my lucky day." Sango said raising out her seat. "And your day to start writing that last will and testament."

"Attention please." A voice called. Saving Miroku's perverted ass. Of course the voice may have saved Miroku but it didn't stop all the noise in the mess hall.

"Hey shitheads!" Hex shouted. Dead silence came from the room. "There you go Marcus."

"Okay I'm the head of the camp my name is Marcus Rhyss." Marcus said talking into his microphone.

"Sit down clown!" a voice called from his table.

"I'll now introduce you to your.." Marcus began.

"Didn't you here me the first time?" the same voice laughed. A long line of chairs had been set in the front of the mess hall. Were the supposed authority was sitting. A very plump woman raised out of her chair with the chair still in hand and went up to the microphone next to Marcus.

"You boy raise up!" the women's booming voice sounded through the mess hall.

"Okay hag." the boy said getting out of his seat letting his girlfriend out of his arms. The tall woman with short blonde hair and barely visible mustache in very mixed matched clothes red eyes flashed with anger. To which Inuyasha whose life he believed could not get in worse did.

"What is your name?" the woman Mrs. Belavitch asked.

"My name is Naraku Sephiroth, and what is your name Mr. Fugly?" Naraku asked with a malicious grin.

"My name is Ms. Belavitch and you will respect my stepson." Mrs. Belavitch said taking the chair and throwing it at Naraku. Inuyasha who thought that when he saw Naraku he must truly be in hell was beginning to like this lady. He was praying this lady no matter how mean she was would stick around. Cause attitude may have been ugly but it matched his.

"All of you listen and listen good if you show disrespect towards anyone up here I'll do more then toss a damn chair at you!" Ms. Belavitch yelled. **(Thought you were going to hate her didn't you)**

"Do you know who he is?" came the voice of Inuyasha's second most hated person.

"No but I will know when I send you and that not so pretty boy to the emergency room." Ms. Belavitch said giving Kikyo the finger then taking Marcus's seat.

"_I like this woman she needs to stick around." Inuyasha thought smiling inwardly._

"As I was saying let me introduce you to the authority here at Camp Hell I mean Fell Bound." Marcus said turning to the people seating in the chairs behind him.

"Hurry up." a councillor called out.

"Okay stand up when I call your name." Marcus said standing back. "This year we have Hex Asakura, Ying Asakura, Maze Kazama, Xavier Momonari..."

"Not here." Ying said rocking his head back and forth listening to the music coming from his orange headphones.

"Okay fine, we do have Daniel Gojyo, Rail Tao, Hector Usui, Leo Diethel, Noel Umezaki..."

"Also not here." Maze said.

"Where are these people at?" Marcus said getting annoyed. "There's still Natalie Kikushima..."

"Nope." Hex laughed.

"Were are these people!" Marcus yelled. Answering Marcus's question a figure flew through the window behind him onto the stage. A groan escaped the most likely damaged lips of the figure.

"Xavier you would think you would learn by now, don't piss me off." came the voice of one of the four figures behind the figure of the groaning heap called Xavier.

"Hello Natalie." came Marcus's annoyed voice.

"Hey Marcus we late?" the girl named Natalie asked.

"Yes." Hex answered.

"Shut up." came another voice.

"Dorks and weirdos I give you Noel Umezaki, Natalie Kikushima, Kara Sohma, and last but of course not least Anabel Kyoyama." Hex said smiling like the sexy psychopath that he was.

"Don't forget Xavier Momonari." Natalie said helping up Xavier a little to hard causing him to yell out in pain. "Hush you big baby."

"Hey sexy ditch the bitch and come over her and get rich with me." a female called out from the crowd of people.

"Somebody better get that heifer out of here." Xavier said knowing what was to come.

"He has a girlfriend." Natalie said her temper rasing to dangerous levels.

"Who cause it can't be you skank." the girl called out. (She's dead)

"Oh yes it is you bucktooth ho."

"You just tossed him through a window."

"And I'm about to toss your ass into ass whooping marathon."

"Uh ladies." Marcus interrupted. **(Not a very good idea)**

"Shut up!" both girls shouted.

"We'll finish this later." Natalie said grabbing her boyfriend and dragging into the line of other councilors. After helping Xavier Natalie walked over to Ms. Belvitch took the microphone handed to her and chucked it as hard as she could at the girl she had just been fighting with. "I'm a bitch and I love it." Natalie said slapping hands with her friends and standing next to Xavier. (She's nice)

"Okay then." Marcus said trying not push his luck with Natalie. "Left we have Scarlet Genjo, Page Usui, Tori Tamamura, Julia Maiden, head councilor Kaede, we don't know why we have him here Toutousai, Jak McDaniel, and Max Sakuma."

"Remember our faces because when the police ask who kicked your asses so badly you can point us out." Hex said stealing Marcus's microphone. "You may avoid this by not pissing us off that badly."

"But your faces alone make us want to beat you into a pulp." Kara taking the microphone from Hex.

"There are posters on the doors that will tell you what group you're in and were to go." Markus said snatching the microphone from Kara who had almost punched him in the face. Luckily for Markus Hex quickly caught Kara's arm. "You may leave."

"Just my luck I'm stuck with the two people I could never hope to see in my nightmares." Inuyasha said picking up his bag and knocking people out his way.

"I'm stuck in the same area as a very hot lady." Miroku said with a lecherous grin. "Who will slap me back into my deceased mothers' womb if I come within five feet of her."

"Your fault." Sesshomaru reminded him.

"The red hand print on my faces keeps reminds me." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"We're all in group Crown Royal?" Inuyasha said more as a question.

"Okay, were do we go?" Miroku asked his friend.

"Cabin Marijuana?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the paper.

"The councilors here must be out their minds." Miroku said shaking his head as he and the other two boys left the mess hall. "Or need to lay off the drugs and alcohol."

"Why on earth would Kinky-ho and Nar-crack be here." Miroku said almost tripping over a dirt pile.

"Because for some strange reason the queen of whores and king of man-sluts has decided that they want to fuck by the lake." Inuyasha said almost losing his breakfast at the mer thought of Kikyo. "And one of you two owes me lunch because breakfast is trying to escape."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sango cried out as she spotted Miroku.

"Someone loves me." Miroku said catching Sango's eye.

"Kill me now." Sango said latching onto Rin's arm.

"Wow talk about coincidence." Rin said patting Sango on the back.

"We have not been properly introduced, I'm Miroku Kazama." Miroku said taking Sango's hand and kissing it.

"Hey Miroku." Rin said.

"Sup Rin." Miroku said his attention going back to Sango who had just dived behind Kagome.

"You know the perv?" Sango asked giving Rin an evil glare.

"His brother is a friend of Rail, we've been introduced." Rin said.

"Tell me you didn't know he was a pervert." Sango said.

"Everyone knows he's a pervert." came two voices tied together.

"Hey Noel and you Natalie." Miroku said fear lacing his voice. Noel and Natalie had changed into matching shirts that said "Councilors" in white letters and under it in tiny white letters "Not by choice".

"We are the councilors for Crown Royal which I hope is not you all." Noel said looking like she was going to throw up.

"Yes because if we have to babysit the King of the Perverts I think I will go walk, no run in front of a moving train." Natalie added looking around. There was about eight kids which was wrong since there was supposed to be ten of the damn brats."Fucking lovely were are the other two brats?"

"That must be them." Noel said to her friend as two boys came up to them. "Hey it's chair boy."

"Bite me." Naraku said glaring at his two councilors. Looking at Natalie who nodded at her the two girls kneed Naraku in his stomach.

"Okay into the crappy, lousy, rotten cabin were we had to stay in while we were campers." Natalie said herding everyone into the large brown cabin. Minus Naraku who was crying out in pain under his bag which had fell on him after impact.

"Okay right now we're in the girls little area, but if you take that door over there you will be in the boys." Noel said pointing to a door across from them. The room was pretty big with five deds in it. Along with a dresser by each bed.

"Okay to take up a little time we're going to go around and you tell your name and hopefully an interesting fact that won't put us in a deep sleep." Natalie said looking around in amusement. "Noel will go first."

"Thanks your so generous, I'm Noel Umezaki." Noel said introducing herself then gave everyone the finger. "An interesting fact is I need to get out of here fast before I show how allergic I am to little brats, your up Nat."

"Okay I'm Natalie Kikushima, and an interesting fact is that I need a martini before my alcohol level drops desperately low." Natalie said shaking her head. "Your next chair boy."

"What ever." Naraku huffed just picking himself up from outside. "My name is Naraku Sephiroth and an interesting fact is that I enjoying fucking Inuyasha ex all night long."

Giving out a few good laughs Inuyasha dropped his duffel bag and said, "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and interesting fact for you all is that in the ninth grade I gave Mr. Sephiroth a super wedgie and hung him from the flag post."

"Okay other silver head please go before these two kill each other." Natalie said grabbing Naraku and Inuyasha by an ear each.

"I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi unfortunate elder brother of Inuyasha, an interesting fact is that I wish I could throw my brother out a window and not get into to much trouble for it." Sesshomaru said giving his piece.

"Fuck you hair freak!" Inuyasha said flicking off his brother.

"And you call me the gay one." Sesshomaru said with satisfaction. "And now you try to commit incest."

"That's it say your prayers."Inuyasha said making a grab for his brother forgetting that Natalie had his ear.

"Pigtails your next." Natalie said grabbing harder on Inuyasha's ear.

"Well okay my name is Ayame Natsume and an interesting fact is that I've known Inuyasha since the time when he actually made good grades." Ayame said smiling at Inuyasha.

"Ayame good to see you and shut the hell up." Inuyasha said still trying to get away from Natalie.

"Bet that doesn't happen anymore." Noel laughed.

"Nope." Ayame said smiling.

"Piss you, both of you!" Inuyasha shouted. "Nerdy looking brunette your next."

"Um I'm Hojo Taba and something interesting about me is that I've never met anyone who could get my name right." Hojo said scratching his head.

"Sit down Hobo, Roku your up!" Inuyasha shouted still trying to get out of Natalie's grasp and kick Naraku's fucking ass.

"I'm Miroku Kazama and an interesting fact for me would be I've groped over a hundred girls and received about a thousand slaps." Miroku said pointing at Sango.

"I'm Sango Souichiro and my stupid interesting fact is that if Miroku is still alive by the end off camp it will be a miracle." Sango said then pointed to Rin.

"I'm Rin Tao and an interesting fact for me would be that I can contrary to poplar belief stop smiling for one day." Rin said then passed it off to Kagome.

"The name is Kagome Higurashi and my damn interesting fact is that I've become a whole lot bitchier since getting here." Kagome said passing in to a two tailed demon.

"My name is Kirara Lee and my fucking interesting fact is that if anyone thinks about waking me up before nine o'clock I will slit their fucking throats." Kirara said finishing the sharing time.

"Thanks kids I would say it's been fun but I'm trying this new thing were I don't lie." Natalie said releasing Inuyasha's now reddened ear.

"We'll be back at six to take you to breakfast." Noel said yawning. "Or you might want to get your lazy asses up incase we drink to much at the party tonight." Noel said making Natalie release Naraku.

"Later losers!" Natalie called out slamming the door closed.

"Oh yeah there's only one bathroom in each section so good look with that." Noel said popping back inside. "They should have all the sex germs gone in here from when we stayed here."

"Come on dork." Natalie said dragging Noel by the hair outside.

"Well now I don't won't to shower or sleep." Ayame shuddered.

"Anyone up for poker?" Sango asked bringing put a deck of cards.

To be continued...

Thank you and goodbye. **Hope you enjoyed this chapter because we enjoyed writing it. Not to mention getting people hurt.** Like we always ask of you review. In return you get more good old chapters. **Maybe next time we'll get someone maimed. **Sounds good to me. Later. **See ya!**


	5. Twisted Tyrant

**Dreading Summer**

by: Sora **Leonheart**

Disclaimer: We haven't been sued yet so that must mean that someone loves us or we don't own Inuyasha. **Not to mention we also don't own the lovely Shaman King**. If we did own them Kikyo would be dead and stay dead. **And of course Shaman King would still be airing uncut. **If only our dreams could come true. **Until then we shall continue to wright for to our hearts content.** Don't forgot we don't own so don't sue.

We thought everyone deserved to read another chapter. **As long as someone likes it we're going to continue to wright.** After all if your reading it hopefully you like it and want to read more. **If not at least your humoring us. **Yeah because that's all we can hope for. **Hopefully it brings a smile to your face. **Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed that being NekurakTenshi13, Mitsukai15, heavens lil cherry, crismon tears, Reignashii, and demonpriestess07. With a special thank you to our first reviewer Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha. **If we forgot someone we're sorry and we love you as well. **Glad you all are still reading and continue to do so. Please don't kill us because you're getting your chapter, just like we promised you.

Chapter5: Twisted Tyrant

After a rousing game of poker everyone had laid their heads to sleep, after groping, cursing, hitting, bruising, and bitching. Now it was early in the morning and all throughout cabin Marijuana there was not a sound to be heard. Scratch that there was some sound, the sound of ten unhappy sleep deprived teens fighting over two bathrooms. Why were they all fighting at once for the bathrooms? It was simple, being the nice people they are Natalie and Noel had decided to wake up their charges late. All for the soul purpose of having some morning entertainment in double vision. Seeing as they all ready had a hangover and they were seeing double they might as well have fun. Once they had enough fun they had left seeing a war about to start saying they had missed breakfast and lunch would start soon. Bringing us to the present point and time.

"Back off dog boy if you want to keep those puppy ears." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha from the bathroom in the girls room. "Use your own bathroom."

"No way that bastard Nar-crack is in there." Inuyasha said grabbing onto the bathroom door. "It's probably infected now,"

"Like that's our problem." Kirara said helping Kagome try and kick the angry half demon out their cabin.

"If you don't want me to send Miroku in here to see you in your pajamas let me go, cause they don't cover to much." Inuyasha said. "Then it will be your problem!"

"Fine hurry up." Kirara said as she and Kagome let go of Inuyasha. "Or _I'll _go get Jakotsu!"

"Don't you bring that man anywhere near me!" Inuyasha said slamming the bathroom door behind him. "I'm still not sure if he is a man."

"You don't really think he would send Miroku in here do you?" Kagome silently laughing to herself.

"No I don't think he would." Kirara said looking at the boy's cabin door. "I know he would."

"He's just that cruel." Kagome sighed.

"That's alright if they make one wrong move we all go kick some ass." Sango said with a malicious grin gracing her face.

"Might as well go next door and start the pummeling." Ayame said emptying the contents of her water bottle on Rin's head.

"I want more pocky mamma." Rin whined in her sleep.

"She doesn't need anymore sugar in her system." Sango said throwing a pillow at the still slumbering teen. Never noticing a certain black haired was creeping up behind her until it was to late. "Hentai!"

"That's it lets mass massacre begin!" Kirara yelled rushing into the boys's cabin to kill anyone that came close to her.

-Many arguments and black eyes later-

"Hi...severely hurt looking hurt people." Noel said looking around at the five boys.

"What happened to you?" Natalie asked barely touching Miroku's reddened cheek.

"Nothing." Miroku answered quickly envisioning the death glare being shot at him by the five still pissed off girls.

"Okay then, does anyone want to get the girls for breakfast?" Noel asked.

"No!" Miroku said promptly before anyone else had the chance.

"Looks like a certain someone got their ass kicked." Natalie laughed.

"Only the one who is a complete half-wit." Kirara said from the door.

"What does that make you, a dumbass?" Naraku asked the feline demon. (He never learns) Kirara turned to him and gave out a feline hiss that said shut up or get beat down.

"That was quite civilized." Hojo said who received Kirara's shoe upside his head. "Ouch."

"Okay who's ready go get lunch." Noel said walking out the door.

"Wait I thought we missed breakfast?" Hojo asked looking like he had no clue what was going on. (Like he ever does. I never new it was possible for someone to be that dense, until I saw Hojo.)

"We did, you caused us to miss breakfast." Natalie said walking out the door behind her friend.

"Don't they realize that they made us miss breakfast?" Hojo asked to an empty room. "I'm confused."

"We missing someone?" Noel asked her friend as they walked to the mess hall with nine pissed off campers behind them.

"Who cares." Natalie said picking up her pace.

"Our paychecks." Noel reminded her friend.

"Remember we don't get payed." Natalie said walking into the mess hall.

"Yes we do" Noel said sitting with the other councilors. "In headaches."

"Not to mention the tears of the innocent." Kara said stealing the lighter Hex was trying to burn their table with.

"As expected someone has been torturing her charges." Xavier said laughing and taking a glance at Kara's neck. "And during a little break received the mark of the tainted."

"She's perverted!" Maze said cried out and fell out his seat, seeing the hickey on Kara's neck as well.

"Tell me something I haven't already been told a million times." Kara said throwing her cup of "medicine" at Maze.

"Hey don't waste good alcohol!" Natalie said yelled at the other girl. "At least give me a sip first!"

"Sorry!" Kara yelled back with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hex is pure evil." Leo said.

"No, I knew that." Kara said.

"Marcus needs to get laid." Hector said.

"We all know that." Kara sighed.

"How about Xavier knowing the true definition of torture." Hex laughed as he saw Xavier shudder.

"No, knew about that." Kara said smiling maliciously. "I mean we all heard."

"Come on guys it's not funny." Xavier shivered. "It's painful too even think about , literally."

-Flashback-

Xavier was laid out on his stomach on top his bed with Natalie straddling his bare back with a towel in hand and a bottle of alcohol on the dresser by his bed.

"As always thank you for helping me after hurting me." Xavier said with sarcasm lined in his voice. "It helps me remember why I'm with you."

"Your with me because you love me remember." Natalie said lightly dabbing the towel on her Xavier's back and kissing him on the cheek. "And you should know better than to make me mad."

"It was just that one time; I didn't mean to put chocolate lax in the "brownies"." Xavier said with the most pleading puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Yeah that's why you, Hex, Ying, and Maze were having laughing fits all day long." Natalie said reaching over and damping the towel again.

"It was pretty funny though, you looked like you were really in pain babe." Xavier said no longer paying attention to what he was saying. Natalie looked like she was about to murder Taking the newly dampened towel Natalie slammed it onto Xavier's back were his new bruises that he had acquired yesterday were beginning to heal and rubbed deeply into the tiny open cuts that had appeared on his back from the previous day. "Fucking mega bitch."

"You never learn." Natalie sighed and took the alcohol in one hand and covering Xavier's face with the other.

"What are you doing?" Xavier asked trying to get up foreseeing something bad was about to happen.

"Nothing." Natalie said in a singsong voice. Smiling innocently she poured the alcohol over Xavier's entire back and upper torso. **(Don't ever do that, it can do some major damage.)**

"Jesus fucking mother Mary!" Xavier yelled abruptly jumping off the bed and tossing Natalie off his back and onto the floor in a heap. As quickly as he could Xavier ran out of the room to get something to help his burning and scared back.

"Hey at least you can still see, and take me shopping, and pay for the parking ticket I got yesterday, on your bike!" Natalie called out to her boyfriend.

-End Flashback-

"Hey!" Natalie said shaking her boyfriend.

"Ah!" Xavier screamed launching the fork he was using to eat his broccoli with at another councilor.

"Damn it Xavier!" Daniel yelled picking up the fork and slamming his fist into the table. "Don't act so scary and whipped."

"You can't say shit Daniel!" Xavier yelled. "You're Scarlet's chew toy!"

"Yeah well at least she doesn't pour a bottle of alcohol down my back because I pissed her off." Daniel said picking up the accusing fork. "Or throw me through a window."

"At least I still have my backbone!" Xavier yelled standing up.

"At least I still have my dignity!" Daniel yelled getting up as well.

"What are you looking at!" both boys yelled together to the staring campers. "Keep eating your damn food!"

"Daniel what did your therapist?" Scarlet asked pulling the upset boy back into his seat.

"That I need creative chaos." Daniel answered take deep breaths as Scarlet lightly ran her claws down his neck. "And to try and keep calm at all times."

"Yeah well my doctor said I need enough tranquilizer to take out an wild elephant." Scarlet said.

"My mom says I need to read the labels on my medication." Noel said smirking.

"Officer told me I need more boundaries." Hex said slightly laughing. "And to check ID; to make sure they're eighteen."

"That's nothing, my physician says that I need about enough electricity to keep Vegas going." Julia said putting in her peace.

"Judge told me I need to obey the court order." Maze snickered.

"My shrink said I need to stop trying to sleep with him." Natalie smiled stroking Xavier's head who gave her a look that said you must be out your mind. Along with why the hell am I with you. (Not that he'd say it out loud)

"Well I say you all need to shut up and stop acting like idiots." Marcus said glaring at the councilors from his seat.

"Well I say you need to shut the fuck up!" Daniel said throwing the fork at him.

"Yeah just cause Mrs. B left that doesn't mean you can turn back into the twisted tyrant." Kara said waving a knife at blonde haired man. "You impotent jackass."

"Hey I can do whatever I want, I rule this camp and I say everyone goes back to eating!" Marcus yelled to the whole room.

"I told you they were nuts." Rin said finally coming out of the lunch line.

"The word clinically insane comes to mind." Sango said moving Miroku's hand back onto his tray. "Don't you start that again."

"But Sango my dear your body must be worshiped." Miroku said moving his hand closer to her again.

"Then try hands off worship, and use your eyes." Sango said taking her stale bread off her plate and slamming it on his hand. "Not your hands."

"That's it fangs or no fangs I'm not eating this bread." Kirara said watching Miroku massage his damaged hand.

"I'm with you." Inuyasha said turning around and throwing his bread away.

"No, I'm with you." Kirara said throwing her bread away as well. The two watched as both pieces off bread flew past a table and knocked Naraku and Kikyo in their heads. The two that had previously been making out separated with equally pained groans and fell out there seats. With people glancing down at them then continuing back to their lunches.

"Whoops." both teens said turning around in their seats smiling and laughing.

"So Kirara why are you here?" Rin asked poking at some milk that was know like some sort of ice cream.

"I wanted to go to sailing with my dad, my mom wanted to go to a parent child meeting, and they didn't want to share me." Kirara said hitting Miroku's hand that was coming to close for comfort. "So I'm hiding out here."

"You willing came?" Miroku asked once again massaging his hand.

"It was that or spending time with my mother." Kirara said throwing her inedible tray of food under the table. "And that just wasn't happening."

"Inuyasha why are you here?" Kagome asked looking at the silver haired boy and smiling.

"Parents need somewhere to lock the mutt away." came a familiar voice.

"Who asked you wolf shit!" Inuyasha yelled getting up.

"Down mutt." Kouga said sitting down next to Kagome. "Miss me Kagome."

"Hi Kouga good to see you." Kagome said taking a sip of her soda turning her head from the wolf demon and whispering something that sounded like "The hell".

"Why would she miss a flea bag like you?" Inuyasha asked laughing.

"Inuyasha hush." Ayame said. "Hi Kouga."

"Hey Ayame." Kouga said waving at the demon. Too caught up in Kagome to notice the adoring looks that Ayame was passing his way.

"How is it we're connected by so many, yet all of us have never meet each other." Rin wondered out loud.

"We like to keep the psycho circle small." Miroku said examining his hamburger which he swore moved on its own.

"Which group are you in Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Gin with my four so called supervisors." Kouga said taking at seat in between Kagome and Sango.

"You have four councilors?" Hojo asked then taking a bite from his apple.

"Yeah everyone does." Kouga said stealing an orange slice from Hojo's plate. "Who ever the fucking hell you are."

"I'm Hojo Taba." Hojo said taking another bite from his apple. "We don't have four councilors."

Turning to Inuyasha and giving him a look Kouga asked."And I care why?"

"I just ignore the little prick." Inuyasha said looked completely bored out of his mind.

"Want to explain to why we're not in Hawaii soaking up the sun and instead in camp hell?" Kouga asked giving the other boy a look that said it's all your fault.

"No I don't." Inuyasha answered. "What I want to do is wipe you from the face of this earth."

"I think it's your fault." Kouga said watching Inuyasha get up.

"I'm sorry that you think I care about what goes on in your head." Inuyasha said getting up. "Actually I'm really not sorry at all."

"You have such a lovely brother." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

"He was worse as a infant." Sesshomaru said walking after his brother.

"No, he's worse as now." Miroku said trying his luck again.

"Like you're any better." Sango said feeling an unwanted extra appendage.

"No my dear Sango, I just push like to try my luck." Miroku said smiling.

"Yeah he does." Rin said covering her ears and waiting for the upcoming blow.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled followed by an head turning smack that was sure to leave another mark.

-Outside by the toxic lake-

"It's sooner every day." Inuyasha said climbing into a tree overlooking the lake. "And more often."

"You have to admire that young women and her ability to not kill the perv." Sesshomaru said looking up at his brother.

"Hey that smack is music to my ears, can defiantly put a smile on my face." Inuyasha said looking down at his elder brother. "Why did you follow me out here?"

"To make sure you don't drown in the lake, if you do I'll be blamed." Sesshomaru said walking closer to the tree which was holding his brother. "And I don't want your death on my hands."

"Like you'd really care." Inuyasha huffed.

"It does not matter if I care about your death Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said casually. "I just do not wish to her your mother's nonstop mourning over her forsaken son."

"Aren't we just a lovely asshole."

"Your vocabulary never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you are an incompetent little boy with a crude outlook on life."

"Sesshomaru have you ever gotten laid before."

"Have you ever stopped being an annoying prideful fool?"

"Touche."

"I am leaving now."

"And where would you be off to?" Inuyasha called out.

"Your stench is unbearable." Sesshomaru called behind him. "I must let my senses be filled with something more radiant."

"How I hate him." Inuyasha growled.

-In the mess hall-

"Hey Miroku." Kouga called out to the now conscious boy.

"What?" Miroku called back taking the cold soda can off his cheek.

"Guess who's in my cabin." Kouga said giving him a smile.

"Kikyo." Miroku said taking a wild guess.

"And the whole Sephiroth family." Kouga groaned. "Kikyo brought in some guy and they were fucking so loud the cabin next door to us was complaining."

"So she's cheating on Naraku." Miroku said taking on interest. "What a surprise."

"Some poor fox demon next to me looked like he was going to hurl." Kouga continued. "I did, after a while I might add."

"I would to if I had to if I had to see Kikyo for long periods a time again." Miroku said putting the soda can back on his cheek.

"Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked entering the conversation.

"Inuyasha's old girlfriend." Miroku answered.

"Queen of the Sluts." a voice said from behind them. Turning around the group saw a girl standing near their small table.

"Aren't you Naraku's sister." Miroku asked turning around.

"What's your point?" Kagura asked taking a seat.

"And your talking about his girlfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I can't stand her or my brother." Kagura said looking around bored. "I wish I could through them both off a roof."

"Where is my brother Kouga?" Kagura asked the wolf demon.

"How do you know my name?" Kouga asked looking confused. "Never mind forgot your in my cabin along with every person in your family."

"Last time we saw him he and his sex toy had just been knocked out with some camp bread." Kirara answered first.

"The should be out for awhile." Rin said with a smile.

"Well then I leave you all to your insanity." Kagura said standing up and walking off.

"Wow thanks so much." Miroku said watching the young girl walk away. "Sad when everyone in your family dislikes you."

"Attention everyone!" Marcus's voice called out. After yesterdays events everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Marcus. They didn't have any urges to be knocked unconscious by any flying objects.

"Wimps." Kara whispered under her breath.

"Report back to your cabins to receive instructions from your councilors about tomorrow's activities." Marcus said trying to sound as though he held some authority. "There is no arguing with me, if you want to you can make a couple laps around the lake."

"Wow he found his balls." Natalie whispered to her fellow councilors.

"I thought we cut those off." Noel whispered back.

"No, but we should." Natalie said with ideas popping into her diluted mind.

"Yeah we should, with a rusty knife in his sleep." Scarlet laughed. "Then stick pins through his penis.

"After that put fire ants on him." Noel said beginning to laugh. "After we smother him in honey."

"Hey there are guys at the table." Daniel reminded them.

"Think maybe you could stop talking and do your jobs for once you alcoholic rejects?" Marcus asked suddenly appearing behind them without being noticed.

"No." all the councilors said simultaneously.

"Well then I guess your all fired." Marcus said again trying to be in charge. Which didn't end well for him or his ego.

"Fine with us, watch all five hundred brats yourself." Hex said lighting a cigarette.

"They'll rip you apart before the day is over." Kara said getting up with the other councilors.

"Wait now don't be like that, your back, rehired." Marcus said quickly.

"Oh I don't know there are parties to attend freedom to take in." Kara said putting her chin on Hex's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "The power to do what ever we want."

"You can have anything you want here." Marcus said getting desperate.

"We can do whatever we want?" Ying asked taking the cigarette out of his brothers' mouth and putting it out. "Without you bothering us."

"Yes anything you want just don't leave." Marcus said stepping in front of them. "I can't be left alone with all these little delinquent bastards."

"We're going to want that in writing." Hex said walking off with the other councilors. "In case us alcoholics forget."

"Were are you all going then?" Marcus asked quickly getting nervous that they would desert him with packs of hormonal teenagers that would actually rip him into shreds if they obtained the chance.

"To torture the mind of the annoying little shits that have been placed in our care." Scarlet said flicking Marcus off when he wasn't looking.

-In cabin Marijuana-

"I think I'm going to be sick." Inuyasha said looking at the scene before him. After Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha had become bored and deiced to go back to the cabin so he could find something to entertain him. Yet the scene in front of him made him want to go back to the cafeteria for dinner before lunch came back up.

"Hey Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked walking up to the half demon who looked like he might have been about to toss his guts up.

"Nothing wench." Inuyasha said walking away from her as though her presence would cause him to catch some awful disease.

"Wench?" Kagome muttered to herself, not believing the nerve of the silver headed boy.

"Did you know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" Noel asked walking up to the younger girl. "And insulting yourself shows troubles from your past."

"We can give you the name of our psychiatrist she does wonders." Natalie added.

"Expect don't flirt with her son." Noel said shaking her head. "She hates that."

"Um no thanks." Kagome said looking at the two girls like they each had spawned two more heads, or had a little to much to drink. Yet it couldn't be the second one since they were always like that.

"It's okay you still have some sanity left." Noel sighed. "There is no hope for us unfortunately."

"Okay then lets go inside the moldy cabin and plan our week." Natalie said pushing Kagome forward. "Not that we want to mind you."

"Hey may I ask why are you two at camp?" Kagome asked.

"To make out and party." Natalie answered. "Like these two." Naraku currently had Kikyo pinned to a tree trying to become one with her through the mouth. His hand sliding up her super short skirt. All the while Kikyo tried to quickly unzip Naraku's pants. (We're making ourselves sick)

"Naraku get in the cabin and slut who's trying to get into his pants away from our sights." Noel said covering her eyes. "I don't want my eyes to fall out."

"My poor virgin eyes." Natalie said running into the cabin.

"Oh that is the biggest lie I've heard come out your mouth today." Noel yelled after the fleeing girl. "I thought you were trying to stop lying."

"Why am I not surprised to come in here and see Miroku unconscious?" Natalie asked stopping to look around at the scene behind her. Miroku was on the floor unconscious with two red cheeks. Everyone else was in the cabin except Naraku who was probably outside trying to become one with Kikyo still. No one seemed to care that was Miroku was knocked out cold they were just going about their business since it seemed to be a normal thing now.

"Miroku are you okay?" Noel asked being nice for once in her life, which earned her a little reward from Miroku who was steadily drifting back to consciousness.

"She should have known." Natalie said as a loud smack reached her ear.

"She does good work." Sango said complementing the older girl as she watched the perverted boy once again join the land of perverts.

"Anyone who helps him will have to suffer my wrath got it!" Noel yelled. Everyone just nodded their heads as to not piss off the demon, at least anymore than she already was. "Good now listen up we have some news for you."

"The twisted tyrant has decided that we will be following what he says when he says it." Natalie said looking like she may be sick. "Like he rules this place."

"Although though everyone of the councilors are planning behind his back to tie him to a tree for wild bears to eat." Noel said the gears in her head doing overtime. "Or maybe we could make him eat the camps' food."

"We want to get him out the way not kill him." Natalie said rolling her eyes. "You know the police are tired of seeing us every other week."

"He seemed nice yesterday." Hojo said out loud to no one in general.

"That's because his stepmother was here." Noel said. "She was supposed to be the councilor this year like she always is, but he took over instead."

"Which is weird because she always said Hex would take over for her." Natalie said. "But that was before he became her stepson."

"Well then what does the blood tyrant want us to do?" Miroku asked waking up.

"Apparently he wants us to enlighten you little delinquents with day to day activities." Noel spat out with distaste.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Rin said.

"And I thought you were a Tao." Natalie laughed.

"Hasn't your brother ever told you about Marcus?" Noel asked turning her attention to Rin.

"He may have said a couple of things." Rin said thinking back to her conversations with her brother about a few people in his life.

"Probably something like Marcus is a shit head who needs to get laid before he takes out his depression and loneliness on innocent bystanders." Miroku said taking a breath. "Just because his life was shit and anytime he went near a girl they would immediately run away from him before they had to stare at his face any longer doesn't mean the world should have to suffer for him."

"Something like that." Rin said laughing a little. "Or that he should have been put to rest before he could even speak his first word."

"Today is your last day of freedom for tomorrow he wants you to run an obstacle course, do a few laps in the lake, and then a little exercising." Noel said counting the list off on her fingers.

"Your kidding right?" Inuyasha asked looking at the two councilors. "Tell me you just had a few too many drinks?"

"Yes we did have a few drinks." Noel said.

" You still have to do all that worthless shit, told you he was a lovely guy." Natalie answered.

"Think of what else he'll have for you to do before you go home." Natalie said a wide smile graced her face.

"Doesn't matter you will have to watch us." Miroku said laughing.

"Do you want to be knocked unconscious again?" Natalie asked raising her fist and cracking her knuckles.

"No thank you , I'll do it my self." Miroku said striking his fist into his head.

"He's learning." Sango said looking at the unconscious boy of the floor. "I'm so proud."

"It's a miracle." Inuyasha said kicking Miroku in his side.

"Or he doesn't want Natalie to throw him through a window." Noel slightly whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Natalie said turning to her soon to be deceased friend. "You know what to do, I do so believe."

"Bye now." Noel said waving at the campers then making a mad dash out the cabin. "If you don't see me tomorrow morning I'll need you to call the police and an ambulance!"

"You can run but you won't survive." Natalie said throwing the door open and running after Noel. "Because your so going to die today, unless you can convince me otherwise!"

"I'll let you have my emergency bottle of gin!" Noel could be heard shouting.

"Add a shot of bourbon and I'll think about letting you live!" Natalie voice came next. Whatever was said next could not be heard as the two girls ran further away from the cabin. Leaving behind ten equally baffled teens.

"They're nuts." Rin said shaking her head.

"Or they need a lot more therapy." Kagome said looking out the door. "And a higher dose of medication."

"They're better then some people in this room." Sango said looking down at Miroku who had a small smile gracing his lips.

"Come now Sango what have I told you about hurting the people you like?" Kagome said smiling. "Haven't we had this talk like fifty times already?"

"You know what Kagome let me show you how much I like you my dear friend." Sango said making a leap for Kagome.

"That's okay I know you love me no need to kill me." Kagome said running into the boys cabin.

"Well I think I'll go get a good screwing from my kinky little sex puppet." Naraku said walking out the door. "Don't wait up for me."

"He acts as though we give a damn about his whereabouts." Sesshomaru said going over to wake Miroku so they could help Inuyasha.

"I hope he doesn't plan on coming back for some sleep." Inuyasha said. "Or getting his clothes."

"What you are planning Inuyasha." Sesshomaru asked his younger brother.

"Just going to get a little payback on the lovely couple." Inuyasha said flexing his claws. "We will need some help though."

"From who may I ask?" Sesshomaru asked kicking Miroku in the gut who woke up with a groan. "And who is this "we" you speak of."

"Possibly Miroku and the councilors for Kikyo's cabin." Inuyasha said helping Miroku up. "And that we I speak of is you and me brudda."

"Gin." Miroku said slipping on the floor some.

"You need something to keep your perverted spirt alive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey I'm just using my hands to explore my horizons." Miroku said innocently.

"And girls are using their hands to explore their rights to get a restraining order." Inuyasha said smacking Miroku across the head.

Trying to explain to the two brothers Miroku said. "All I can say is that I am..."

"Commonsense challenged?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Ignorant to the female population?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was going to say misunderstood." Miroku said glaring at the two brothers. "Now what are you planning?"

"Revenge on the two people I can't stand more than a shot." Inuyasha said. "You know something to raise my spirts and ego back to normal."

"Miroku I am assuming Kikyo is in the Gin cabin, who are the councilors for Gin?" Sesshomaru asked turning his attention to the younger boy.

"Anabel Kyoyama, Kara Sohma, Ying and Hex Asakura." Miroku lightly tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Miroku you have to much time on your hands." Inuyasha said going into the boys cabin retrieve something so that they could leave and starting getting the payback he so rightfully deserved.

"Yes and not enough beautiful bottoms to entertain me for the remainder of camp." Miroku said putting on his best sad face.

"You won't need to grope a girl to get entertainment from this." Inuyasha said walking back in with something large by his side.

-Dinner in the mess hall-

Kagome looked around still not spotting the two silver headed boys and their perverted acquaintance. She didn't really care about where Miroku was unless he was close and up to his usual tricks. Sesshomaru seemed like an okay guy just quiet and scary as hell. Like when he walked in the room the air became cold and everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Inuyasha was a different story all together. Inuyasha was meretricious unlike his stoical elder brother. There was just something about him that pulled her to him. She had tried to be nice to Inuyasha but he seemed determined to make sure they always got into a fight. He wouldn't hit a nerve he would puncture it. If Inuyasha had any feelings for her beside detest he was mind set on not showing it.

"Kagome!" Kouga called out sitting down next to the girl. "He I was wondering if maybe you wanted to for a walk or something with me?"

Kagome gave a quick Ayame a quick look and seeing her face hidden with hate and sorrow turned to Kouga. "Um no thanks Kouga, maybe Ayame would like to go." Ayame's head popped up this only to be shot down.

"You know I would never betray my woman." Kouga said taking Kagome's hand in his. Both girls gave him a look that clearly said you fucking moron. Ayame wanted Kouga, Kouga wanted Kagome, and Kagome wanted some aspirin.

"Hey Kouga!" came a voice followed by a boy with red/orange spiky hair.

"Hey whoever you are." Kouga greeted not turning around to see who was getting in the way of his Kagome time.

"It's Shippo, remember Kouga." Shippo said glaring a the wolf demon.

"Oh hey Shippo buddy have a seat." Kouga said still not letting his gaze linger. Shippo took a deep breath then took a seat next to Kirara who was to distracted to notice him, trying to stuff as much food in her mouth as possible. "Hello." Kirara stopped for a moment to look at the person who was distracting her from her food. She almost spit out her Coke when she took a look at Shippo. Shippo was dressed in a tight fitting beige shirt and a pair a worn out blue jeans with a folded black bandana hanging out his back pocket.

"Hi." Kirara managed to get out. Rin looked at the to and had to fight hard not to burst out laughing. From where she was standing it looked as though Kirara was about to begin drooling. Quickly she began coughing as she felt her self restraint loosening.

"I'm Shippo Asakura." Shippo said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "What's your name?"

"It's um, I think it's..." Kirara said trying to form some sort of sentence.

"Kirara." a voice called out.

"Yeah I'm that name." Kirara said her gaze never lingering.

"Earth to Kirara." Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of Kirara's face.

"Go away whoever the hell you are." Kirara growled.

"The guy that's about to steal your food." Inuyasha said getting ready to grab the other demons tray of food.

"Don't even think about, I'm not that distracted." Kirara said moving a knife down Inuyasha's pants. "Unless you want to pay the price?"

"No thanks." Inuyasha said seating between Shippo and the trying to gaze Kirara.

"Where have you been mutt?" Kouga enquired looking at the half demon.

"And where's the perv?" Sango asked noticing that Miroku was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, where's your brother?" Rin asked.

"None of your business, I'm not his keeper, and I could care less." Inuyasha said stealing a couple fries off Hojo's plate.

"Aren't you a big ball of sunshine." Kagome said trying to scoot more away from Kouga.

"Aren't you an annoyance." Inuyasha shoot back.

"Don't talk to her like that you ungrateful mongrel." Kouga said coming to Kagome's aid which she could have done without. "No one talks to my girl like that." Kouga didn't catch Ayame's hurt expression but Kagome did.

"Hey zip your lip or I'll rip um off." Inuyasha threatened the other boy.

"I'd like to see you try." Kouga said getting up.

"Come on guys there's no need to fight we're all civilized people here." Kagome said trying to calm the two fighting boys down. "Kouga thank you but I really don't need you to help me."

"No we're not." Inuyasha said standing up. A whistle caught his sensitive ears and he turned to snarl at the wolf demon. "Sorry but I have better things to do that require my attention." Inuyasha said walking off.

"Whenever and wherever you flee bitten asshole." Kouga called after him. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that my dear sweet Kagome, Kagome?"

"She's gone Kouga and so am I." Ayame said and quickly left before Kouga could see the pained expression in her eyes. (Like he pays attention.)

"What's wrong her, she should know my lovely Kagome shouldn't have to hear or see such vulgarity coming from that mutt." Kouga huffed.

"You know Kouga sometimes it'd better to let people think you're a dumbass rather than to open your open your big mouth and prove to them that you are a dumbass." Sango said and quickly went after the fleeing girl.

-Outside near the lake-

"Hey what is your problem buddy!" Kagome shouted after the silver headed boy.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked never looking back as he continued to walk.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Kagome asked trying to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Why do you care so much?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm sure that there are other people that don't like you."

"Am I really that annoying, do I look ugly, or do you think I should leave you alone." Kagome asked stopping in her tracks and lowering her gaze. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to go to the sulking girl.

"No, you are a little to optimistic but your okay." Inuyasha said looking anywhere but at her.

"Then how come you don't like me?" Kagome asked looking up at the other boy.

"It's stupid, don't even worry about it."

"I want to."

"Okay I'll tell you later, but right now I have some business to take care of."

"Okay, good luck with whatever you have to do."

"I don't need luck to get him back, karma has this one."

"What?" Kagome watched as Inuyasha left not saying another word. "Talk about needing psychological help."

"I heard that!"

"Whoops."

To be continued...

Everyone happy now? **You have a new chapter as we promised. **It's a full day in the camp spawned in hell. **As always we ask you to review, because they mean so much to us to hear what you think.** We'll have the next chapter out sooner then we did this one. All you have to do is bare with us. **If you do you can have as many chapters as you want. Auf Wiedersehen**. Arrivederci.


	6. Retaliation

**Dreading Summer**

**by: **Sora **Leonheart**

**Disclaimer: We talked it over with our lawyers and they said it would be best to clear things up, we don't own Inuyasha! **We do wish we did because then we would be making the big bucks. **Drinking wine every night and music blasting from our mansion.** It's good to dream, but we're stuck on stupid so it doesn't count. **It is possible to be stuck on stupid, it's called being born that way. **Don't hate us because we got to ride on our own private little bus. **You know the little bus that passes you in the morning and you look at it and say "My sibling belongs on that bus". **Don't you just love our sarcastic altitudes.

**People have been saying give us more and we said we would. **See we love you we just get lazy and writer's block. **Also when you have so many test back to back you have to use your laptops for "creative" things. Like reports and essays, the few things in this world that scare us. Besides our girlfriends, but that's a different story.** Speak for yourself spineless. **She calls me spineless but when Kairi whistles she gets to running. **Ignore him he has a problem with continuously ramming his head into objects. **What are you talking about _You_ slam my head into everything! **He does make a good argument, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter6: Retaliation

It was late at night with the moon still high. To some the night was still young you could tell by the loud cries of ecstacy from the councilors in their drunken state. A slumping figure was slowly making its way to cabin Marijuana. Naraku couldn't take one full step without falling on some thing, staring at the incriminating ground, and holding his buzzing head. It had been Kikyo's idea to have a "few" drinks before heading to her bed. Though he had been woken up not to long ago for some unknown reason. Kikyo's only excuse had been that she didn't want him to see her without her face on. If that was the case he could have stayed, but he knew the true reason was that Kikyo probably had another guy waiting to take a ride on the girl with happy spring activated legs. In his opinion as well as almost all the camp he was dating one of the biggest whores ever to be born. Naraku's excuse was that he needed a good lay and Kikyo was always there at the perfect time. As long as he didn't receive any unwanted transfers or hear the pettier patter of little feet he was going to keep coming to her bed. He didn't want to have a conversation with anyone about him catching something from the world wide known gold digger. Naraku had been thinking lately that Inuyasha should be thanking him instead of attempting to assassinate him every time the opportunity came up. He had liberated that bastard from a possible life time of damnation. Didn't Inuyasha now that sleeping with the devil would hand him one way ticket to hell?

"Hey what's up Raku?" someone asked passing by Naraku. With his blurred vision Naraku could have sworn that Santa Claus had just passed him. He would have turned around and demanded for his Christmas present early, but coal seemed like it would be a little difficult to carry at the moment.

"Go to heeeell Sana Clas." Naraku answered with slurred words. Finally arriving at his cabin Naraku carefully walked up the stairs he came face to face with two doors. For some reason Naraku's drunken brain couldn't seem to come up with which door was the girls and boys. Taking a wild guess he went through the door on the right, not caring anymore if he had it wrong, all he wanted was sleep. **(This should be interesting)**

-In Girls Cabin-

"I hate perverts that never learn to keep their hands to themselves." Sango said popping one of her fingers, then laying down on her back

"Well I hate haughty demons that act like big babies." Kagome said burying her head in her pillow. If you came into the girls cabin there were three beds on the right occupied by Sango, Kirara, and Rin. With two on the left Kagome and Ayame occupying those beds. All five girls couldn't get any sleep and decided to sit around and name all the bad things of the men they had come in contact with over the short time they had stayed at the camp. The conversation was long and the lists even longer.

"Honey I'm home!" Naraku shouted loud enough to wake everyone in the cabin next door.

"What the hell are you doing in here idiot?" Kirara asked jumping out of bed.

"I think the fool is drunk." Sango said getting out of bed as well. Suddenly Naraku fell down on his face most likely unconscious.

"Sorry to intrude ladies." Miroku said appearing out of nowhere with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I bet you are." Sango said raising an eyebrow.

"I truly am sorry." Miroku said working up the best puppy dog eyes he could. "That you are not in less clothing." All the girls just gazed at the perverted boy in front of them.

"You never quit." Inuyasha said throwing Naraku over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you going to do with him?" Rin asked watching the three boys getting ready to leave.

"What does it matter as long as the vermin is out of your way?" Sesshomaru asked the younger girl.

"He brings up a good point." Sango said sliding back into her own comfy bed. "He leaves, they leave, and we can sleepy peacefully without the worry of being groped in our sleep."

"Sleep tight." Miroku said turning off the light. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Please Miroku don't act so weird so late at night." Rin said going back to her own bed.

"And don't let the perverts grope." Kirara said jumping into her bed and pulling the covers over her head. Almost a minute passed before Sango thought of something important.

"Kagome." Sango called out.

"What?" Kagome asked eyes still closed.

"Go lock the door." Sango said not trusting the black haired pervert.

"Good idea." Kagome said quickly getting up.

-Early the next morning-

"So, do you want to wake them up?" Noel asked looking over at her friend who stood next to her in the doorway to the girls cabin.

"We should do it together, it's only fair." Natalie said walking father into the girls room.

"Bed hopping?" Noel suggested.

"That seems like the most entertaining way." Natalie said standing on the edge of Sango's bed.

"On my count." Noel said getting on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"Just hurry up damn it." Natalie said getting agitated with her best friend.

"A one, two, three, hop." Noel said jumping up and down on Kagome's bed then switching over to Ayame's bed and continued to jump up and down as though she was on a trampoline. Both girls continued to jump on the beds until five simultaneous groans could be heard throughout the room. Satisfied with their accomplishments both councilors jumped off the beds and began to rip the covers off the girls one by one.

"Are you to crazy!" Sango screamed as she wrestled with Noel for her covers.

"Of course not." Noel said offended.

"Fine, then are you drunk?" Sango asked substituting her covers with her pillow.

"How dare you say such a thing." Noel said taking Sango's pillow and striking her continuously on the head. "We're high."

"Can't you tell." Natalie asked dragging Kirara out her bed.

"I don't think we should be able to." Kirara said continuously trying to bite Natalie as she dragged her to the bathroom.

"Then how would you know if we were tripping on acid?" Noel asked turning Ayame's bed over then going through the door that lead to the boys cabin.

"Tripping on acid?" Ayame asked momentarily stopping her hunt for aspirin in her bag.

"Yeah, I was learning to play the drums and my brother told me that acid would improve my skills, so I loaded up." Noel said coming back into the girls cabin with Inuyasha's ear in hand. "I have new clue if my skills improved, but I could see the music."

"You know that explains you completely, that acid placed your head in a state called SOS." Inuyasha said stomping back into the boys cabin silently muttering something about stupid drug addicts needing to get psychological help. "Stuck on stupid."

"Flowers grew out of nothing and melted into pretty little rainbow drops." Noel said with a tranced look covering her face. "Serpents were just flying by, singing songs of peace."

"Okay when she gets like this it means it's time to go." Natalie said grabbing Noel by the back her black councilors' shirt and heading towards the door.

"We will be back in thirty minutes to take you to breakfast." Noel said trying to stay in the room by clinging to the door as Natalie attempted to pull her out the door. "Or to drown you in the lake, we're still trying to decide what to do."

"Come on we need to wake up the boys." Natalie said loosening Noel's grasp.

"I don't want to, I want to ride on the magic dragon!" Noel screamed.

"What the hell have you been smoking!" Natalie yelled.

"And I couldn't stay at home because _I _was to immature?" Miroku said shaking his head.

"When the hell did you get in here you sick little freak." Noel asked stepping far away from the demoralized boy.

"I used the front door, like a normal person." Miroku answered.

"You are far from normal." Sango said eyeing the boy in front of her.

"For what my dear Sango do I owe the pleasure?" Miroku asked with a wide grin.

"Huh?" Sango muttered looking completely baffled, until she looked at her attire. "Miroku you slime ball!" Sango quickly jumped back into her bed once she realized that all she had on was some tight short pants and a tight fitting shirt.

"Why do you hide from my gaze Sango?"

"Because if I don't hide you'll try and grope me, and then I'll be forced to kill you."

"So cruel."

"So dumb."

"Enough children." Noel said pushing Miroku into a wall on 'accident'.

"Who are you calling a child?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly appearing behind Noel.

"Certainly not you." Noel said smiling. "Oh, I think I hear my Hummer calling me." Noel was out the door before anyone could ask, want some liquor?

"Don't bother chasing after her, it's like chasing a crack head, you can't catch her." Natalie said.

"This Sesshomaru will not waste his time." Sesshomaru said turning to the elder demon.

"Oh, before I forget, Hex said he thought your plan was lovely." Miroku said from the corner of the room. "He'll find a way to make his brother do it."

"Don't tell me you to are planning to axe that Marcus." Sango laughed.

"Who said that, who have you been talking to?" Natalie asked eyeing the girl.

"I was kidding." Sango said backing away slowly from the elder girl.

"Oh, okay." Natalie said calming down. "Who wants to wake up the boys?"

"Only one left is Hobo." Inuyasha said.

"It's Hojo." Hojo shouted from the boy's cabin.

"Shut up Hono!" Inuyasha shouted across the room from were he was leaning against the cabin door.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Natalie asked staring at the silver haired boy. "Cause I could have sworn you were not there five minutes ago."

"I came from the deep fiery pits of hell, thrown here by Lucifer to kill all those who cross my path." Inuyasha said in a deeply baneful voice.

"Really I came from my mother, that's just like hell." Natalie said smiling. "Wait where's freaky makeup wearing guy?"

"He's tied up at the moment." Miroku answered for his friend. "You know were he is."

"Whatever, I'm going to find Madam Smokes A Lot, you all have twenty minutes to get ready before I "escort" you to breakfast." Natalie sighed.

"Your so kind." Inuyasha said as Natalie pushed him out the doorway so she could get through.

"And you're a degenerate individual with subnormal intelligence." Natalie said little her more intelligent personality show. "Whoops, didn't mean to say that."

"I bet." Inuyasha said watching the girl sleep. "Hey wench!"

"Okay you got away with it yesterday, but not today, my name is KA.GO.ME." Kagome said standing on her tiptoes so she could look into Inuyasha's eyes. "Now you say it."

Looking carefully at the girl in front of him Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulder blades."Wench, get yourself cleaned up; you smell horrid, then meet me outside the cabin." Inuyasha crossed over into the boy's cabin, but not before giving Kagome a push towards the bathroom.

"What the hell." Kagome said completely thrown off.

"And be quick about it!" Inuyasha could be heard calling as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Sango asked with a 'get the hell out' voice.

"No, I thought I would keep you beautiful ladies company." Miroku said so sweetly it was disgusting.

"Dream on." Kirara said playfully smacking Miroku on the cheek with the back of her hand.

"I prefer the touch of my dear Sango." Miroku said giving Kirara a drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Freakin' masochist." Kirara said forcefully escorting the whining boy into his on cabin.

-Outside Cabin Marijuana fifteen minutes later-

"Okay you egoistical jerk, what do you want?" Kagome inquired stomping down the cabin steps.

"Walk with me." Inuyasha said pulling on the girls tightfitting white and blue shirt.

"I get it, your trying to drown me." Kagome said with a frown as she walked behind the silver haired hanyou.

"No you tweet." Inuyasha said grabbing raven haired girls' arm as she tried slowed down.

"Did you just call me a tweet?"

"Just like I called you a wench earlier."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a rude asshole?"

"Everyday of my life."

"How sweet."

"I detect sarcasm."

"I detect an assholesm."

"What the fuck kind of word is that?"

"My kind."

-Back at the cabin-

Sesshomaru was talking to someone on his cell phone when Rin walked up behind him looking for Kirara.

Looking at the tall silver haired Inuyoukai Rin calmly asked."Sesshomaru have you seen Kirara?"

"No, I have not seen her since a few minutes prior." Sesshomaru said placing his cell phone back into his black jeans.

"Oh, well want to help me look for her?" Rin asked giving him a innocently sweet smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him for a few seconds before responding. "She's a big girl, I'm sure she does not need to be found."

"Okay well mind if I stay with you, I'm bored." Rin said giving Sesshomaru the pleading puppy dog eyes, which appeared to be having an effect on the older teen.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru said keeping his eyes on Rin.

"Hello happy people!" Noel said jumping off the cabin roof and in front of the two teens.

"Does this Sesshomaru look happy to you?" Sesshomaru asked the swaying councilor.

"No you don't, but on a happy note you won't have to see me as much everyday." Noel said dragging the two inside of the large cabin.

"Why are _you_ being sent home?" Sesshomaru asked removing the girl's hand from his body.

"Trust me, I wish I were." Noel answered. "I could be getting high right about now."

"Aren't you already high?" Sango asked coming out the bathroom.

"No, tipsy." Noel said giving a toothy grin.

"You really like to drink." Hojo said to everyone's displeasure still alive and well.

"Who the hell asked you dumbass?" Natalie asked charging through the door.

"Um..." Hojo was at a loss for words as the black haired girl came stomping up to him.

"Do. you. have. something. against. us?" Natalie asked separating every word with a poke to Hojo's fragile chest.

" Of ccc course nnn not." Hojo said stuttering as he caught a glance of the demons' fangs.

"Really cause I think that you do." Natalie said wrapping her fingers around the small hairs on Hojo's neck and pulling. The brown haired boy could only let out a pain filled gasp and pull his teeth together tightly. "Do not make me hurt you little boy."

"She's more violent than you Sango." came a familiar voice from the door.

"Were have you been?" Sango asked looking at Kagome's smiling face. "And so what if I am violent; your optimistic."

"None of your business and I'm not optimistic." Kagome said then look around. "You all don't think I'm optimistic do you?" Group agreements of 'yes' sounded through the room.

"There you go." Sango said with a satisfied tone.

"Meanies." Kagome said pouting.

"Don't be mad because were telling the truth." Rin said smiling.

"Rin your optimistic too." Ayame said looking at the younger girl.

"What about you?" Rin asked turning to glare at Ayame.

"I'm obsessive." Ayame said truthfully.

"She has a point, I barley talked to the girl and I know that." Noel said putting her chin in her cupped hand.

"Aren't we supposed to be going to breakfast?" Hojo asked trying unsuccessfully trying to get away from Natalie.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Natalie asked turning her attention back to the trapt boy.

"No one." Hojo said in a squeaky voice.

"Damn right, now march your ass to the mess hall you scrawny excuse for a living being." Natalie said shoving Hojo away from her. "That goes for all of you, unless you want to become my punching bags?". Before Natalie could take a step everyone had already left the mess hall, except for her dear mentally challenged best friend.

"You must love being a bitch." Noel said.

"If I could I would change it to my middle name." Natalie said giving her best friend a sadistic smile. "Come on, lets go get some breakfast."

-In the mess hall-

"So what's up with the big grin?" Sango asked her friend.

"She's always smiling, remember?" Ayame asked looking at the two friends.

"Yeah well this is a special kind of smile." Sango said eyeing Kagome. Kagome looked around to see if Inuyasha was coming. Seeing that he was still in the breakfast line she motioned for her friends to come closer.

"Me and Inuyasha talked." Kagome said her smile if possible increasing.

"Your face must be hurting." Ayame said.

"Shut it, so you two talked, what else?" Rin asked leaning in closer.

"He was really sweet I thought it might not be him." Kagome said remembering back to earlier.

-Flashback-

"Were are we going?" an exhausted Kagome asked the silver haired boy as he continued to drag her somewhere.

"Just a little bit father." Inuyasha assured the girl as he kept looking around. The camp centered around the large lake. Starting from the camp gate the cabins being built in a circular design around the lake. About twenty feet west of the gate was huge cabin standing the size of half an apartment building, Markus' cabin 'viagra'. Ten feet north of the gate was the cabin for the Whiskey campers 'hashish oil'. Twelve feet north west of hashish oil was the cabin for the Vodka campers 'ecstasy.' Twelve feet was the cabin for Crown Royal 'marijuana'. Fifteen feet north of marijuana was Sake in cabin 'opium'. Eleven feet above cabin ecstasy was the Gin cabin 'morphine'. Next to morphine and ecstasy on the west side was a large forest named by the councilors 'Tear Shed'. Above the lake by about eight feet was the councilors cabin, but no one went that far except the councilors. On the east side of the lake in between opium and marijuana was the mess hall. Thirteen feet below the mess hall was Kaede's hut. Finally eight feet above the mess hall was a field. Which was basically the spot to meet, eat, drink, party, play, and hide. Inuyasha had dragged Kagome into Tear Shed and they had been walking for some time.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kagome asked starting to get nervous under the guidance of Inuyasha. "Is that why your dragging me so far into the woods?" monogamy

"Don't be silly I would never kill you." Inuyasha said slowing down his pace. A smile was beginning to spread across Kagome's face until Inuyasha spoke up again. "If I did I would never get my car."

"That's comforting."

"Are you disgusted with me?"

"Annoyed yeah, buy not disgusted, why?"

"I don't know most people don't like me because I'm half demon."

"I think you could use a major attitude adjustment, but you're an cool guy."

"Thanks, your not so bad...for a wench."

"Gee thanks."

"This is good enough." Kagome took a look around and saw that they were in a small clearing inside the forest. Inuyasha went let go off Kagome and walked behind a tree. He returned ten seconds later with a large red and white duffel bag.

"What's that for?"

"Revenge."

"I don't get it."

"This is my ex-girlfriend Kikyo's bag."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I want to plant something in her bag, but the snobby bitch put some type of seal on it."

"I'm still lost."

"Damn your dense, you're a miko right?"

"How did you know?"

"She's a miko so I could tell by your scent."

"So you want me to break the seal?"

"Good you found your brain."

"Why should I?"

"Look you're a... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Potential friend?"

"Annoyance."

"Oh."

"You look identical to that bitch."

"So sorry."

"You have almost the same scent and attitude."

"Again, so sorry to have been born."

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to be nice here."

"Could have fooled me."

"As much as I refuse to admit this, Kikyo broke my heart into tiny pieces and then spat on them."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

"So I'm just a pawn to help you get back at her?"

"You could be my friend, if I could get over her."

"You have to be the most conceited jerk ever born."

"What?"

"Help you and I can be your friend, that is so, I don't even know how to describe that."

"Listen up I'm only going to say this once I..."

"No you pay attention, I won't do anything help you get your revenge, because all you see me as is..."

"I like you air head."

"All you see me as.. wait what?"

"I told you I'd only say it once, if you didn't hear me that's all on you."

"No I heard you, I want to make sure I heard you right."

"You may not have demonic hearing but you have big ears, you heard me right."

"You like me."

"No I just said that to clear my conscious."

"Well I hope it's cleared."

"I was kidding air head."

"Switching insults."

"Yes, so will you help me?"

"Just cause you like me doesn't mean I will help you."

"Look if Kikyo finds out your even near me she'll start a mini war, we might as well start it."

"This doesn't seem like it would really do anything."

"This is just a little addition to what I already have cooking."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing that would get me in trouble."

"What if you get caught?"

"You want, I don't rat on my friends."

"You have a silver tongue."

"I know, so will you help me?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Only Kikyo's pride."

"She really hurt you?"

"You think I would be up here telling you my sob story if she didn't?"

"All I have to do is take the seal off?"

"I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you still going to be mean to me?"

"And call you air head."

"I guess that's all I can ask for."

-Back to present-

"That's it!" Sango yelled.

"Yep." Kagome answered.

"That's why you've been so happy?" Ayame asked.

"Again yep." Kagome said her smile never fading.

"That's so sweet." Rin said barley containing her joy for her friend.

"No, that's bull." Kirara said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Kirara's right, your acting like a little love sick puppy." Sango said shaking her head. "For no good reason."

"Oh hush, it's sweet." Rin said ignoring the other two.

"He asked her to break a seal, what's sweet about that?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but this is opening ground for a new relationship." Rin responded.

"What she needs to do is roll her tongue back into her mouth." Kirara said. "Maintain some of her dignity."

"Hello have you taken a good look at Inuyasha, he's a hottie with a tight body." Rin said fanning herself. "And his brother looks like a silver haired God."

"Looks like you may have some competition." Ayame laughed.

"Your just happy your losing a competitor for the fight over Kouga." Sango said smiling at Ayame.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ayame said trying to sound clueless.

"Come on when Kouga stops by we need to find you a bucket." Kirara said waving her fork at Ayame. "You turn mouth acts like a replacement water fountain."

"Hey, he never notices." Ayame retorted.

"You want he to." Kagome suggested.

"He's to interested in you." Ayame said lowering her head to the table.

"You know I have no interest in Kouga like that." Kagome said trying to cheer her friend up. "Besides, I'm still trying to figure out what you see in him."

"That doesn't stop him from worshiping the ground beneath your feet." Ayame said lightly tapping her head against the table.

"There is still hope." Rin said.

"Oh yeah, any specific thing in particular?" Ayame asked rasing her head.

"Seduction." Rin said nonchalantly.

"I can't believe that just came out _your_ mouth." Sango said staring at one of her closest friends.

"What, you didn't really think I was that innocent?" Rin asked looking at the girls around her. Simultaneous pairs of 'yes' were heard from her friends. "Wow, you guys are dense."

"Hey be quiet the guys are coming back." Kirara said going back to her food. The others girls flowed suite as the four boys came back with their own trays.

"Did you miss me?" Miroku asked placing his tray on the table and taking a seat next to Sango.

"Only when your not being a perv, so no." Sango replied taking a bite out of her bacon.

"That cuts me so deeply." Miroku said hanging his head.

"I don't think your in that much pain." Sango said as she felt all to familiar appendage on her backside. Raising up her hand she released it against Miroku's face. "Now you are."

-At the councilors' table-

"He makes us get up and he's not even here." Scarlet said adjusting herself in Daniel's lap so she could attempt to steal one of his syrup drenched pancakes.

"Stop that." Daniel said swiping Scarlet's clawed hand with his beige dog tail.

"I'm hungry, and I ate all my food." Scarlet pouted. "Also I don't want to go get in the line, those kids make me want to jump of our cabin roof."

"Lets not forget you ate half my plate, you can put away more food then me." Daniel said picked up a piece of bacon then biting into it. Scarlet hit her boyfriend in the arm then took a bite of the bacon that was hanging out of his mouth. "Hey."

"Hush." Scarlet said giving Daniel a kiss on the lips.

"You two are sickening." Kara said looking at the couple next to her.

"Would you rather they be making out or Scarlet using Daniel as a punching bag?" Page asked looking at the light brown haired girl.

"Daniel being Scarlet's punching bag." Kara answered.

"Morning everyone." Leo said taking a seat next to Tori at the end of the table. Everyone around the table gave him similar greetings then went back to their food. "Has anyone seen Markus?"

"No, maybe we got lucky and he died in his sleep." Rail said drowning his fourth bottle of milk.

"You don't really think were that lucky?" Hector asked with a mouth full of food.

"Close your mouth when you chew big brother." Page said slapping her brother on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Hector apologized, spitting food on his sister.

"Of course you are." Page said as Hector wiped off the pieces of food. "Tori can't you do something about him?"

"No." Tori replied.

"So, no one has seen the wicked warlock from hell?" Leo asked looked around.

"Looking for me Mr. Diethel?" Markus asked standing behind Leo.

"Of course not." Leo said quickly. "I was wondering were Hex was."

"I'm over here." Hex called out from his seat.

"Of course you were." Markus said taking his seat in the middle of the long rectangular staff table.

"Were have you been?" Ying asked momentarily stopping his kneading ministrations on Anabel's shoulders.

"I was having a exquisite gourmet breakfast in my private cabin." Markus smirked.

"How come you get all this cool stuff and we have to babysit all these kids?" Ying asked. "Your mom used to always eat with us, remember?"

"I'm not my mother and you would do well to keep your stupid questions to yourself." Markus said giving Ying a disparaging smirk. "Your such a fucking idiot." Markus didn't no what hit him, but the moment the words left his mouth he was on the ground with a throbbing head and sore cheek. For a moment he thought Ying had hit him, but when his vision cleared up Anabel was standing over him with an icy look on her face.

"If you ever talk badly of Ying again, you will know the emotion of fear your mother should have drilled into your head when you were a tiny bastard child." Anabel said glaring down at Markus. "Are we understood, our most I just proceed in beating fear into you now?"

"Yes ma'am." Markus said rubbing his terribly aching cheek.

"Lets go everyone." Hex said getting out of rising out of his seat. "We should let Markus wallow in his self misery."

"Yeah, I need a drink." Natalie said getting up as well.

"Come on everyone, lets go take some shots before we go to the field." Hex said wrapping his arms around his Ying's shoulders. "Get us prepared for the little brats."

"Might want to put some ice on that cheek." Ying said stepping over Markus even though everyone was stepping on him. "It'll start getting very sore quite soon."

"He should know." Rail said applying pressure to the back of his heel which was somewhere near Markus's liver. "We'll see you in thirty minutes."

"Little shit fucks report to the field in thirty minutes." Kara yelled across the mess hall into an object.

"I want to use the microphone." Page said taking the object.

"It's not a microphone!" Kara yelled.

"Then what is it!" Page asked with a shout.

"I don't know!" Kara yelled back.

"Well then I should get to use it!" Page said.

"Why!" Kara asked. "Your loud enough with out it."

"Leave me alone." Page said still fighting with Kara.

"While these two continue to entertain us with their stupidity you need to hurry and eat, so that you can meet us at the field." Hex said standing on top of the table. "It's right above the mess hall, if you fall into the lake then you have gone the wrong way."

"Actually take your time, we're going to load up on booze before we have to babysit you." Hector said pulling Hex off the table. "If you see one of us before that act like we do to you all, act like you don't know us."

"See you in thirty you little juvenile delinquent bastards." Scarlet said dragging Kara and Page out the mess hall with the other councilors.

"Didn't they get the memo, disturbed people shouldn't have coffee in the morning." Kirara said looking at the disappearing backs of the councilors.

"I would be sleeping right now." Inuyasha said looking a his black skull watch.

"You don't wake up till one during the summer." Sesshomaru said glancing at his younger brother.

'I was planning to extend it this year to three." Inuyasha sighed.

"Poor baby." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said looking right back at her.

"Hey mutt!" Kouga voice could be heard drawing closer.

"What asshole!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Why are you staring at my woman?" Kouga asked walking right up behind Inuyasha.

"Gee Kouga I could have sworn Kagome hated your guts." Inuyasha said smirking. "Seeing as she has a thing for me."

"Liar." Kouga said pulling Inuyasha onto his feet. "You don't like this asshole do you Kagome, Kagome?". While the two boys had been fighting Kagome had grabbed the other girl and had darted out of the mess hall.

"Look at that your presence alone makes her flee from a room." Inuyasha said in his usual conceited voice. "I don't blame her."

"You want to settle this somewhere else." Kouga asked pulling Inuyasha closer to him so he could glare at him.

"Unfortunately I don't have time hand you an ass kicking." Inuyasha said batting Kouga's hand away off his shirt. "However catch me later today.". Inuyasha away from the wolf demon and whispered something in his brother and Miroku's ear then left.

"What's his deal." Kouga asked looking at Sesshomaru and Miroku. Both boys just gave each other a look and made and made some hand signals toward Kouga. "Oh, it's about time."

"We know." Miroku said draining the rest of his juice.

"He better not try and go after Kagome." Kouga said taking Sango's previous seat next to Miroku.

"You know I don't think she likes you." Miroku said looked at the black haired demon.

"Of course she does, if she didn't why hasn't she said anything?" Kouga questioned. "She's just testing me or something."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up." Kouga said hitting Miroku in the face with a napkin. "If she doesn't like me then who does."

Miroku just looked at Kouga and silently said a prayer for Ayame. "I can't think of anyone."

"There you go." Kouga said proudly. "She must like me, don't be mad because someone likes me and your jerking off late at night."

"Kouga surely you can think of someone?" Miroku asked looking at Kouga. "Surely someone has dropped some hints."

"Nobody's caught my eye." Kouga said tapping his chin.

"No one, really, you don't have a thing for redheads?" Miroku asked pressing further.

"Why would I have a thing for redhead, when there's a beautiful brunette close by?" Kouga asked. "I'll see you two lately." Kouga rose from the chair loudly and walked towards another table.

"Ayame most be blind, because I know he is." Miroku said taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Not to mention just plain stupid."

"So much for a relaxing summer away from the you three stooges." Sesshomaru sighed not really saying it to anyone in general.

"That's the price to pay for knowing Inuyasha." Miroku laughed.

"You had a choice in the matter I didn't." Sesshomaru said looking at the boy across from him.

-Close to the field-

"That was close." Kagome sighed as she walked along a dirt path with her four friends.

"You can't avoid him forever." Ayame said digging in her pockets for her iPOD.

"You seem to be doing well in that department." Kirara pointed out to the red head.

"Unfortunately." Ayame said finally locating her iPOD. She quickly turned it on and went on a search for her favorite band. She scrolled through her mp3 until she fell upon the band she was look for 'Demonic Emotion'. She went under the bands name to look for the song she knew would make her feel better. When she finally found the song she could have sworn someone was singing it, but it wasn't her. Ayame momentarily detached the earphones from her ears and turned to her friends. "Do you all hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like someone's singing." Kagome said looking around them.

"No duh." Kirara said listening closer. "It's coming from over here.". The four girls walked father down the dirt path until they came across a small gathering of people. There was around four people gathered in a circle making a beat. One girl had a acoustic guitar and others were making noises or beating on random objects. A few of them were silently saying the words to the song as the made a beat. Inside the small circle were two people singing. One was Shippo wearing a slightly tight fitting dark brown shirt with a skateboarding busting from orange flames and exclaiming 'If You Didn't See It I Didn't Do It. He had on matching baggy dark brown pants with a black chain connecting from his back pocket to the front of his pants. There was a black wrist band right below his left elbow, and he had on a pair of black boats. The other person singing with Shippo was another demon. It was a female demon with neck length blonde hair. Perched on top of the young demons head were two pointed, flaming, twitching fox ears. She had a red fox tail identical to Shippo's except it was a different color. The girl had on a short black skirt with a red shirt that read 'Nana' on the front. She had on three black wrist sex braclets on each wrist and a pair of all black converse. The two were singing back and forth while the others gave them a beat to sing to.

"They're singing 'Fantasy'." Rin said drawing closer to the group.

"Hey, wait up!" Kirara slightly shouted as she and the others followed Rin closer to the group. The four girls squeezed in between the group so that they could hear them better.

"How cute." Kagome said as she watched Shippo and the mystery girl sing to each other.

"Yeah adorable." Kirara said looking at the two herself.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Ayame asked looking over at her fellow demon.

"No ,but your about to detect an ass kicking." Kirara said giving Ayame a glimpse of her fangs.

(Shippo)

Sometimes I go to a place that only I can go. A place were I can see, but can't feel. The one place were I feel I have some control. It's that everyday special place were my dreams come true. That place is my fantasy world.

(Girl)

How many times have you tried to play with something you can't have? Always craving that one thing you can never obtain. Messed up and switched reality around to fantasy. It's one thing to dream baby, but don't get me confused.

(Shippo)

I fantasized

(Girl)

This is were you wanna be, with me. With your lover, having fun. No matter how you look or what you do, you can't push me away. Don't fantasize about my, you already have me.

Shippo turned the girl around so that she had her back pressed against his chest. Shippo caught Kirara's eye as he wrapped his arms around the girl in front of him. Kirara just looked him right in the eye as he continued to sing, but it seemed he was no longer singing to the girl in his arms. Instead it seemed Shippo was singing to someone more important. Shippo began to sway with the girl in his arms as the beat picked up, Shippo never let his eyes stray from Kirara's.

(Shippo)

I want to hold you, but I can't feel you. Were have you gone, I know you didn't leave me. Don't say this is a dream, I want reality, not a fantasy.

Kirara opened her mouth and silently sang the words as the girl began to sing.

(Girl)

I'm here, I'd never leave you alone. It's okay just feel me close. Fulfill your hearts desire, you're your own enemy if you don't hold me close to you.

Shippo and the girl separated and slowly faced each other. Their bodies were close and they appeared to be touching even they weren't. Shippo wrapped an arm around the girls' waist and they slowly began to sway back and forth again. Shippo looked at the girl for a moment, but quickly connected his eyes back with Kirara's.

(Shippo)

Dreaming is believing, I know reality and fantasy are two different things. My fantasy is lust, so I know I can't trust. Yet in reality I can't always have what I want. I closed my eyes and opened me mind, so I could give my reality life. However I forgot to remember it's a dream and should have enjoyed myself while it lasted. I still want to grind my hips in pleasure.

At the end of Shippo's verse the two began to grind their hips together. Shippo said something to the others around them and they began to spread out. Shippo took the girl and his entwined hands and raised them other the both of their heads. Stepping a few feet away from each other they slowly began to circle each other. Bringing their hands down and switching them every minute or two.

(Girl)

Children grow up quickly and crave some fun. Innocent can turn devilish in the blink of an eye. I've known you for so long and you have surprised me. Don't act like I don't know what you want, step out of your fantasy and come to me. Come on tell me, how do you want me?

(Shippo)

Can I play your Romeo?

It looked as though Shippo was looking at the girl as he began to spin her around, but Kirara could see that he was looking at her for some reason. She just smiled and continued silently saying the other verses like she had been doing.

(Girl)

I'll be you Juliet.

(Shippo)

You'll let me touch you all over?

(Girl)

I'll touch you everywhere.

(Shippo)

I can be your lover?

(Girl)

You can be my everything.

(Shippo)

Your invading my dreams like a burglar in the night babe.

(Girl)

You have the right to dream, all about what your heart calls for. I know all you could do was turn to you sweet fantasy when you ached for me. Now I'm here and I'll never leave your side, that's why I need you to wake up!

The others around them stop playing as the two stopped singing. They gave a loud applause to the two as they packed up the few actual instruments they had with them. As Shippo and his fellow singer separated their musicians came up and said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. It looked like the two were about to separate until Rin ran up to them. The other girls just sighed and went after their over hyper friend.

"You two were sensational." Rin said jumping up and down in front of the pair.

"Thanks." Shippo said handing the girl next to him a towel to clean away the sweat. "You know we were never truly introduced properly; care to change that?"

"I'm Rin Tao." Rin said. Shippo smiled as he took Rin's hand and place a kiss to it. "Both our brothers are a part of Notoriously Absurd."

"What is that?" Sango asked.

"It's called the N.A or Notoriously Absurd, it's a small group made up of most of the councilors here at Fell Bound." Shippo said as the girl handed him a soda. "That's all that I can say about it, you'd have to ask an actually member to get some real details."

"What is it like some kind of secret?" the girl next to Shippo asked as Shippo handed back the soda.

"Excuse me this is my friend and dance partner Nana Miller; she from America." Shippo said smiling at Nana. Kirara had to try very hard to hide the smile that threatened to appear on her face at not hearing a single implication of her being more then just his friend. It wasn't hard though after she saw Nana give Shippo a kiss on the cheek.

"You a too sweet Shippa." Nana said speaking with a tint of a German accent. "Actually I'm from America, but my family comes from Germany, well my father anyway, my mother is hundred percent American."

"Most be awesome." Rin said smiling.

"Both my parents are in the army, so we move a lot, we just arrived here in Japan about two days ago." Nana said smiling at Shippo. "Me and Shippo knew each other when we were younger, so when I arrived at camp yesterday and saw Shippa I thought it must be my lucky day."

"Old friends, never good." Ayame whispered in Kirara's ear.

"I just want to rip her pretty hair out." Kirara whispered back. "And smack him upside the head."

"Your name's Kirara right?" Shippo asked taking Kirara's hand and kissing like he had done Rin's.

"Yeah, Kirara Lee." Kirara said smiling as Shippo turned to Sango.

"You are." Shippo asked taking Sango's hand.

"Sango Souichiro." Sango said as Shippo kissed her hand as well. Shippo turned to Kagome and Ayame taking both their hands.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said and smiled as Shippo kissed her hand.

"Ayame Natsume." Ayame said and Shippo kissed her hand.

"I have to get to my cabin, I'll see you later." Nana said and gave Shippo another kiss on the cheek then picked up a pink backpack and left.

"She's nice." Kirara said as Shippo began to dig in his backpack for something.

"Yeah, I had forgotten had great it was to have her around." Shippo said pulling out a bottle of water and tilting his had back as he took a drink. Kirara just looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she watched the boy in front of her.

"Need a bucket?" Ayame asked in a low tone.

"No, some air." Kirara said trying to tear her eyes from Shippo, but failing miserably.

"You okay?" Shippo asked looking at Kirara who had become very flushed.

"Just hot." Kirara assured the boy.

"Who weather or him?" Ayame asked in a hushed tone. At that moment the song 'Love Song' by Korn could be heard.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Shippo said putting his cell phone up to his ear and walking a few feet away.

"I think someone is getting the fibers." Rin said slightly laughing as she fanned Kirara.

"And I think that someone is about to shut up." Kirara said through gritted teeth.

"Um, I have to meet up with some friends, but I hope to see you all real soon." Shippo said coming back up to the girls. "Maybe we can hang out later."

"Of course, we would love to." Kagome said waving at the fleeing back of Shippo. "He's adorable."

"I do believe Kirara would know best, she's the one that can't stop staring at him." Rin said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Hey shut it!" Kirara said whirling around to glare at Rin.

"Don't be ashamed, he is very cute, not my type, be very cute." Rin said giving Kirara a innocent smile. "Of course that Nana girl won't help your chances with him."

"Wish I could slap that 'I've known him longer, so he's mine' grin of her face." Kirara said cracking her knuckles one by one.

"Shippo doesn't seem to be that interested in her." Sango said.

"Sango are you blind, didn't you see the two of them dancing a few minutes ago." Kagome asked turning to her best friend. "They looked a little to into, even for dance partners who haven't seen each other for a while."

"I don't truly think he was paying attention to her." Sango said thinking back. "He was actually looking at Kirara, isn't that right?"

"Shippo was not looking at me!" Kirara exclaimed.

"Let's hope not." a voice said behind them.

"Hey you're a councilor." Kagome said turning around to look at the girl behind them.

"State the obvious, I'm Kara Sohma, one the four unlucky councilors for Gin." Kara said pointed to her t-shirt. A black t-shirt with 'staff' written in red and under it 'Not Here To Help'. Kara had on a pair of black bondage pants (You know the pants that have a lot of pockets, straps, and chains on them). There were red straps connecting from the front of her pants to the back, crossing over on the back. There was a huge pocket on each pant leg with a red strap going down it and three silver loops on the strap. Her back pockets had red cloth across and down the pocket with two silver loops attached to the bottom strap. There was red stitching all over the pants and on the bottom of each back leg was a silver zipper. Kara had a skull earring in each ear and a red lip ring on the right side of her lip. On Kara's left hand was a silver ring inscribed 'H&K' on it. Resting on her left arm was a looped silver chain and to top it all of Kara had on black steel toed boots. "You most be optimistic, hostile, obsessive, perky, and pale."

"We have names." Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know them and don't want to." Kara said giving a toothy grin.

"What did you mean by 'let's hope not'." Rin asked looked a the girl before her.

"Simple, he's corrupted ." Kara stated simply.

"The guy who kissed each one of our hands?" Sango asked.

"Just charm, his family happens to be overflowing with it." Kara said walking forward.

"What is he some kind of mega player?" Kagome asked raising a eyebrow.

"Of course not he's sweet, a cutey, smart, and just plan sweet." Kara said listing the items of on her fingers. "No natural flaws."

"I'm not seeing any real flaws in him, you most have a grudge against his family." Kirara said.

"Nope he just has interesting taste." Kara said.

"I'm lost, are you talking about blondie?" Kirara asked.

"No, you'll see." Kara said walking off. "Better hurry over to the field, the show is about to start."

"And I thought Noel and Natalie were weird." Kagome said shaking her head.

"What do you think she meant?" Ayame asked turning to Kirara.

"I don't know, she's a councilor, so she's probably out of it and doesn't know what she's talking about." Kirara said frowning. "Most of them are crazy."

"Wait, you don't she meant he was gay?" Kagome asked looking at her friends.

"No." Sango said her eyes about to fall out their sockets.

"All those charms, he couldn't be straight." Ayame said.

"Please don't say that." Kirara said putting her hand over Ayame's mouth. "Don't even think about it."

"The two of you just have terrible luck with men." Sango said chuckling.

"Shut up!" both teens shouted.

"Wait, what did she mean by the shows about to start?" Kagome asked.

"We already established that the women's crazy." Rin said playfully slapping Kagome on the head. "Or drunk."

"Might as well head to the field, nothing better to do." Sango said looking at the watch on her arm.

"Other then talk about Kirara's now hilarious boy interest." Sango said patting Kirara on the shoulder.

"That's it!" Kirara said dashing after a fleeing Sango. "He's not gay."

"You don't know for sure!" Sango yelled back.

-The field-

Not succeeding in capturing Sango Kirara had called truce, but not before giving Sango a good scream in the ear. The four girls had gotten lost trying to find the field when a councilor named Hector recognized them and helped them get to the field. When they had gotten to the field there was a large crowd gathered around something.

"What the hell's going on now!" Hector screamed. Hector had on a pair of black shorts with light blue icebergs bursting from the bottom of the pants and a black shirt that read in light blue letters 'Here to assist you...burn in misery'. There was a skateboard on Hector's back and a black headband with weird symbols in light blue on his head. The skateboard was white with black symbols running over the bottom. Hector had on a pair of black shoes with baby blue shoestrings. On his right hand was a black fingerless glove with baby blue straps and on his left arm was a baby blue watch. **(I love blue, but damn)** "I bet Hex hit on another girl again."

"Why would be crowding around that?" Rin asked coming to stand next to the elder boy.

"His girlfriend probably tried or did kill him." Hector said scratching his head. "I'll catch you guys later." The girls said their goodbyes as Hector disappeared into the crowd.

"Have you all seen it yet?" Miroku asked walking up slowly to the five girls.

"A girl has put up wanted signs for a huge pervert, namely you?" Sango asked looking at tge black haired boy.

Miroku only smiled and came up closer to Sango, "Why must you be so cruel?"

"Why most you be so perverted ?" came Sango's reply.

"A question that has been asked for many years, yet never answered." Miroku said his smiling increasing as Sango just frowned at him. "However, that is not what I was asking about."

"I don't feel like decoding any more question or comments today." Kirara said blowing a dark blonde hair out of her vision path.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked staring at Kirara.

"She had a few words with Kara." Rin said.

"I hope talking and not insults flying from everywhere." Miroku said.

"Just a very confusing conversation." Kirara said rubbing her head.

"I know something that will make you feel better, go see what everyone's looking at." Miroku said pointing at the crowd.

"What the hell." Kirara said shrugging her shoulders and dragging the other girls with her into the crowd.

"Holy shit!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs as she truly looked at the sight before her.

"Shit isn't holy Kagome and what are you yelling about...sweet mother Mary!" Sango said looking at the same thing Kagome was.

"Wow that's so..." Ayame stopped not certain what to say.

"It's somethin'." Rin said her mouth hanging open.

"He's pretty." Kirara said tilting her head to the side. Hanging upside down on a giant tree was a gagged Naraku. Now the girls knew what all the little hints and comments were about, at least regarding Naraku and laughs. Naraku had been stripped down to his underwear and had graffiti all over his body. Little remarks like 'Popcorn shrimp dick', 'Number 2 Ho', and other lovely remarks along those lines. Next to Naraku and his warden tree was a sign that read 'Take a picture for a dollar'. Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree with a handful of bills adding more every second. Inuyasha was in front of the tree with a digital camera taking pictures of people who came to stand next to Naraku. On one of the high tree branches sat Shippo with a laptop in his lap and a printer next to him.

"Shippo give me the other memory card and print out these." Inuyasha said taking a memory card out the digital camera and tossing it up to Shippo as another was passed down to him.

"Wanna take a picture, it's on me." Miroku said coming up behind the girls.

"Did you three do that?" Rin asked pointing at Naraku.

"No, he did it to himself." Miroku said shaking his head up and down slowly. "We just tied him to the tree."

"Remind me why I'm not running away from you?" Sango said turning to Miroku.

"Because my radiant Sango, I would never do such a thing to you." Miroku said taking her hand in his. "Besides, it was all Inuyasha's idea." At that moment Markus pushed his way through the crowd and stalked up to Inuyasha with most of the councilors behind him.

"What do you think you are doing!" Markus asked slamming his hands on the tree Inuyasha was leaning against.

"Making a profit." Inuyasha said flashing the cash in Markus's face. "And furthering my ego to new levels."

"Who gave you authorization to do this?" Markus asked waving his hands in Inuyasha's face. "Because I know my councilors aren't that stupid."

"Guess you don't have any councilors around here then." Inuyasha said slightly chuckling.

"Who gave him clearance?" Markus demanded turning to face the councilors.

"Sorry us alcoholics have memory problems." Hex said shaking his head.

"Yeah, damn shame, because I can't remember who thrashed your car." Rail said walking up to stand next to Hex.

"What!" Markus yelled at the top of his lungs, his blonde hair standing on edge.

"Dude you didn't know, somebody fucked up your car." Page said fawning sadness. "What a shame."

"It wasn't that nice brand new Mustang?" Tori asked scratching her pink hair in confusion. "It was a really nice car."

"You all did this." Markus said pointing at the councilors.

"Of course not, we were watching the little brats." Scarlet said pushing some stray hair out of Daniel's eyes.

"We couldn't have possibly done it." Jak said clapping his hands together. "Some kind of joke though."

"Better then any of yours." Hector said smacking Jak across the head.

"Shut up, if you all didn't do it, your little precious brats must have done it." Markus said tightly grabbing some of his hair.

"First off we hate these brats, so they're so not precious." Natalie said thumping Markus on the head. "Second we were doing our jobs; unlike you, and watching them."

"All were present and accounted for." Noel said giving Inuyasha a quick wink.

"Then how did that mangy half-breed tie that other terror to a tree." Markus asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hey, I may not like the kid, but if you ever call him a mangy half-breed again, I will tie you to a tree." Natalie said giving Markus a punch in the gut. "And let rabid wolves feast on your intestines."

"Besides the kid pissed her off so she made him, pervert, and emotionless wash her car." Noel said pointing at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. "So their out, and since makeup boy is tied to a tree it wasn't him."

"None of our brats." Natalie said glowering at Markus.

"What is going on here!" an unusually familiar voice bellowed.

"Retaliation." Hex said turning to the person in question.

**Wonder who that could be. **We already know, but you'll find out in a couple days.** Until then soak in the goodness of this chapter. **We'll see what happens to Markus in the next chapter. **Send us your reviews and tell us what you think. Adios**. Au revoir.


	7. Do As I Say

Dreading Summer

by: Sora Skies

Disclaimer: We go over this every chapter, don't own Inuyasha. However we do own 'Demonic Emotion' and all of their songs. Wright all of the songs they sing, so that says it all. Most of the councilors are characters from another anime; which also no ownership. The characters that have been introduced that are our property are as follows Maze, Xavier, Daniel, Noel, Natalie, Kara, Scarlet, Kenny, and Nana. These are the only characters introduced that we hold the rights to. Other characters may or may not follow (not telling), but we will tell you which ones we do own. See if your able to figure out from what anime the remaining councilors are from, if we haven't fucked them up to much, but you don't get a prize for it.

Sadly I'll be writhing the remainder of the story by myself and be taking over the account. Leon Lionheart won't be back(I killed him). None of his stories are currently available; sorry. I'm sure that my brother would want me to continue our story, so I will. Don't worry the ludicrousness that you've come to enjoy will still come at you full throttle. So sadly...Sora **Leonheart** is gone and Sora Skies rises like the phoenix from the ashes. I know I'm so fucking corny, but let the story go on.

I thank you for all the reviews were received, because they are very much appreciated, your comments help the story continue. Even if they are bad or good I still value them. It's interesting to read what you think about the story. Also sorry it took so long, but I've been trying to make the chapters longer every time. To all the old reviewers I do hope you are still reading, because your reviews are what help to continue this story. When I even think about stopping the story, I look at your reviews and get a good laugh( and an imaginary cookie). That keeps me writing for a while. I thank all of you and trust you will continue to read.

Chapter7: Do As I Say

"Hex what have I told you about smoking that stuff?" came the voice the booming voice of the one and only stepmother to Markus Rhyss, Mrs. Pamela Belavitch. The portly woman roughly pushed a few stunned teenagers out of her way as she walked up to the barley adult councilors.

"Now I don't know what you are talking about Mrs. B, I don't smoke." Hex said, quickly snatchinghis cigarette from his mouth and throwing it behind him into the crowd of teenagers. "That much."

"Don't lie, I've known you since you were sixteen years old and the first time the cops dumped you at this camp." Mrs. Belavitch said, coming up to playfully smack Hex on the neck. "You always have a cigarette in your mouth and a lighter in your pocket, I think you were born with a cig in your mouth."

"Mother I'm so happy you came all the way here from home!" Markus declared, fastening his stepmother into a fake fierce hug. "These filthy depraved children have said nothing except besmirching insults about you since you've left and tried to kill me."

"Yeah, campers tend to do that on occasion when you take away most of their freedoms." Mrs. Belavitch said patting Markus' head with a disgusted face. "I know they must say a few bitchy things about you."

"No, mother not the campers, your esteemed councilors." Markus said, giving his colleagues an unseen grin. "You never knew it mother, but they call you Mrs. Belabitch behind your back, not to mention other cruel insults; they have since they were first sentenced to this camp."

The councilors could say nothing as Markus finished his sentence. He was going to blame them for all the things that he had been saying since **he** had first started attending camp. At first all of the present councilors were moments away from committing homicide, but then they remembered that Mrs. Belavitch would never take Markus' side over theirs. The boy had made her life hell starting from when he was a camper to when his own father had decided to woo the ex-head of camp Fell Bound.

"Ungrateful!" Mrs. Belavitch said, turning to Markus.

The councilors thought that Markus was about to pay for a lifetime of karma debt in the form of a beat down...until Mrs. Belavitch continued speaking..

"I took care of all of you for years and I come here to relieve Markus so that Hex could run the camp." "This is my thanks for all that I've done."

"I'm sorry, say what?" Hex said turning to the one of the only members of the elder generation that Hex could put up with. "You wanted me to run the camp."

"Him?" Markus asked, equally confused.

"Yes, Markus' father hounded me to give Markus a chance to run my family's camp, but I knew that he was no match for my always devoted and hardworking Hex." Ms. Belavitch said. "I came here to give you the position that I thought you deserved, because I knew you could take care of things for me."

"Wait Mrs. B, I would never disrespect you, you let me stay here instead of the cops putting me in juve or worse send me to my grandparents." Hex said, shaking his head in fear from the thought of the two elderly people. "I've never disrespected you like, that none of us have."

"Really, how about three weeks into your first time here I went to find you after your cabin mates said that you had run off to the lake?" Ms. Bleavitch asked. "You were cursin' me like a drunk sailor."

"The cops were watching me twenty four seven and my parents left me to deal with it, I was a just a tad bit pissed off." Hex said, in an sincere voice that was almost to nice to come out of his mouth.

"And you others?" Ms. Belavitch asked turning her attention to the others. "What about your snide little remarks."

"What you talkin' bout Mrs. B" Scarlet said tossing the elder women a smile. "I mean you can be a real bitch when you want to, but you ain't that bad."

"Aren't that bad." Max said correcting the taller demon's grammar. "How many times most I correct you."

"Until my pissed off meter is filled to the highest level and then I'll stick my foot so far up your short ass that you'll be tasting designer Italian leather for a whole week." Scarlet said rapping her fist on the short boys' on the head.

"Can you people ever stick to one subject?" Markus asked slowly inching himself behind his stepmother. "Your randomness gets quite irritating."

"Shut the hell up." Rail said, tossing Markus a look that clearly said 'sleep with your eyes open'.

"Mother did you hear that fowl language?" Markus asked, turning to the woman in question only to be greeted by a set of extremely peeved eyes. "Isn't their atrocious demeanor sufficient enough."

"Markus Herbert Rhyss shut it." Mrs. Belavitch said. "You all however have certainly proven to me that you not changed since you were teenagers; Markus will have to continue to run the camp in my place."

Loud sighs could be heard from the councilors and the campers as Mrs. Belavitch turned her head in Hex's direction. As Hex looked at the portly woman his eyes widened in shock.

"Come on Mrs. B Markus has said so many things about you." Hector said, trying to convince the woman of their honesty before Hex tried to kill Markus and a good percentage of the campers in front of her. "We only said things about you when we were younger, but Markus has always insulted you behind your back, he still does."

"Mr. Usui there is no proof to contribute to any of those allegations." Mrs. Belavitch said, causing the councilors to slightly shiver at her most formal attitude.

"So your going to leave us here with that manic of a stepson in charge of _us_?" Jak asked, finding nothing funny about their present situation. "Because that would be just too cruel."

"I'm right here." Markus said, giving Jak a glare.

"We're quite aware of that." Anabel said, contouring Markus' glare with one of her own deadly cold glares.

"I do believe I will be leaving now; walk to my car _now_ Markus." Mrs. Belavitch gave all the councilors one last look before walking off.

"Later chumps." Markus said, with a cocky grin that clearly read 'ha ha I won'. "I'll be back shortly."

"Don't count on it." Hex said, about to whip out his lighter; dead set on catching Markus aflame...until Anabel stole the lighter from Hex's hand.

"He isn't worth it." Anabel said calmly.

"Don't care I want him squirm." Hex said balling his fist. "I'll just get him later."

"Like I said I'll be back soon, I'm going to walk my _dear_ mother to the car while you get these brats somewhere where I can't see them." Markus quickly walked away through the crowd of teenagers. "Oh yeah, I guess get the freaky guy off the damn tree."

"Damn I thought he would forget about you." Inuyasha said, giving Naraku a not so gentle smack on the head. "Moneys staying with me; let yourself down Nar-crack."

"I suggest that you do not come back to the field Markus." Anabel advised the blonde.

"Is that a threat?" Markus quickly spun around on his heels.

"You couldn't tell, I thought I made it clear." Anabel just stared into Markus' eyes with an look of boredom on her face, yet there was also an icy emotion hidden underneath.

"Gather up your groups everyone, it's time to start the activities!" Ying announced as he pur a hand on Anabel's shoulder to keep her from doing what his brother so desired.

"Like they would really do anything to me." Markus silently said to himself, as he continued his walk to his stepmothers' car.

No matter how many times Markus tried to convince himself he knew he was wrong.

"So, I can still go through with what I wanted to do earlier?" Hex asked, as he put an arm around Anabel's shoulders after Ying left.

"Don't touch me." Anabel replied. "And, yes."

"You know that works for me, by the way thank you for sticking up for Ying in the mess hall." Hex smiled down at the smaller councilor.

"Not like I would allow him to call Ying an idiot and not do anything about it." Anabel sighed. "You would have done something far worse if I didn't do something first anyway."

"You should be insulted, what hurts worse than your slaps?" Hex grinned. "I can think of nothing."

-Archery Section of The Field-

"Pay close attention dorks!" Noel yelled.

"Cause if you hurt yourselves in anyway the only thing that you will receive from us is a laugh and possibly an ass kicking for whining to us." Kara smirked. "Cause we ain't feeling as happy as we usually are."

"We are lazy, tired, and are slightly drunk from to many shots of Vodka." Natalie cringed as she felt another slight ringing in her head; caused by the vibration of Hex's thump to her head. "So, pay attention, because you will only hear this instructions once."

"Crown Royal and Gin are here today to try and kill each other." Hex said giving an un-assuring nod and grin. "If we're lucky."

"Your not here to kill each othee." Ying said, giving his brother a look to trying and get him to hush; to bad his brother didn't care to look at him.

"Anyways, if you haven't noticed the places, areas, and some people here are named after liquor and or drugs of so many sweet varieties, be happy we didn't drink your brand of liquor because Vodka is swimming in the lake." Hex chuckled. "And they're only doing it because we took to many shots of Vodka, just imagine what could happen if you pissed us off on purpose.

"You'd hang us upside down on a tree?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced over at Naraku.

Inuyasha had no intention of letting Naraku down from the tree, but Natalie had told him to release Naraku from his confines or she would cut off his ears and sell them to the highest bidder. Needles to say Inuyasha with a frown on his face and pocket full of cash had released the undeserving bastard by taking a claw and quickly cutting the rope that bound the dark haired boy.

Naraku hit the ground with a loud thud that could be heard half way around the camp. Kikyo the only who cared about Naraku, or to be more precise his money, went over to help him. She didn't actually get a chance to help him, because she was roughly pushed out of the way by one of Naraku's sisters. The long white haired girl had quietly and without being asked helped her brother up, even though all of Naraku's other siblings just looked around trying to find something to distract their gaze. Normally Naraku would have probably yelled at his younger siblings for not helping him if he hadn't been slightly out of it from the massive blood rush to the head.

When Naraku finally reclaimed some sense of what was going on around him he could hear laughing. Inuyasha was standing there full out laughing at him! It didn't make Inuyasha hold his laughter when Naraku realized that he was still in his underwear. Being the ever bored ones Kara, Ying, Noel, and Natalie had blocked everyone's gaze and sent him back to cabin Marijuana to put on some clothes. Once they saw that Naraku was out of sight they had ushered the Crown Royal and Gin campers to the northern part of the field for archery.

Anabel and Hex were already waiting for them when they arrived with a fully set up area. They had set up twenty targets five feet apart for the campers to shoot at, because there was no way a camper was going to shoot at them and not get killed. Fifteen feet in front of every target was a shiver of arrows inside a large brown cylinder bag implanted in the ground. The councilors had gathered together their campers around the first shiver and were about to explain what was going on...when Naraku walked up to them in an outfit that had everyone laughing until they cried.

Inuyasha must have 'forgotten' to mention to Naraku that someone had hidden Naraku's suitcase somewhere. Or at least it wasn't hidden from him, since he had 'happened' to see it at the bottom of the camp lake. The only thing left was an outfit that defiantly didn't belong to him. It had cost Inuyasha a high price with Jakotsu, but a ear rub and a sneak grope from the world's gayest man was the price to pay to see Naraku looking like he did. Naraku had walked onto the field in a black school girl skirt with pink strips on the side that came down to the top of his knees. Below the skirt was long black stockings that connected to a pair of black heels. For a shirt Naraku had on a skin tight pink shirt that read 'Sugar Daddy'. Naraku's expression had not been a very happy one, but the look on the face of everyone else was priceless.

"Kiss my ass you sack of shit!" Naraku said, almost knocking a sleeping Kikyo out of his lap.

"No way that's that whore in your laps job, but you can always go blow yourself!" Inuyasha yelled back with venom lacing each word. "Cause from your cranky attitude it seems like she ain't supplying you with any love."

"Jealous much?" Kikyo asked, dropping her small blue bag to the ground.

"My woman is always willing to 'give me some love'!" Naraku shouted.

"Come now Naraku get out of the closet and stop hiding behind this whore; we all truly know that your a man's man deep down inside!" Inuyasha sneered. "I'm sure I can introduce you to my other worse nightmare, Jakotsu; he's a nutcase, but I'm sure you'll be a good enough lay for him!"

"Are you all done, because I would like to watch somebody get shoot with an arrow." Noel grabbed Inuyasha in a tight headlock. (She does that to him a lot)

"Yeah, because if we don't get some entertainment soon _everybody_ is going to suffer." Natalie said, also grabbing Naraku in a tight hold. "If you two don't calm down soon your going to be the first ones to take a one way ride on the Hell Express!"

"Can't you two control your charges?" Kara asked.

"What do you suppose we do spend _quality _time with them?" Noel asked, looking back from her best friend to her other friend.

"Yes, and beat them so badly they can't recall their own names." Kara smiled. "Cause that always seems to work for me."

"We don't even know there names, other then the nicknames we give them." Natalie flinched as she heard a loud slap followed by...

"Hentai!"

"See, there goes abusive." Noel said, purposely cackling in Inuyasha hyper sensitive ear.

"So weird." Natalie said, shaking her head at her friend. "Kara you're forgetting that we are missing two of our other councilors for our unhappy little family."

"You mean we're supposed to have other people watching us besides you psychos?" Inuyasha said, breaking out of Noel's hold. "Why are they not here saving us from your cruel punishments?"

"They're busy cleaning up a _small_ mess we made." Noel said, flicking Inuyasha on the nose.

"Enough with the annoying ADD questions. Let the games begin, because we need to discuss a few big people things _alone_." Natalie said throwing Naraku out of here arms.

"Yeah, before that maybe you could explain what we're supposed to do besides entertain you by hurting ourselves and possibly others." Kagome suggested before the councilors could run off at mach five speed.

"Simple it's an archery contest between Gin and Crown Royal." Noel said, Ying helping her pass around bows and arrows to the campers. "The wining group will be able to join all the councilors tomorrow, and not have to stay with the other groups and whoever is brave enough to babysit them."

"How are we supposed to win?" Hojo asked.

"Does anyone hear a flea?' Natalie asked, pawing at her ears.

"Let me get this straight." came Kikyo's screechy voice. "If my cabin wins we don't have to stay here in hell on Earth."

"Correct." Anabel answered. The members of group Gin looked at each other then at their councilors. "Except for Kouga and Shippo, who will be accompanying us either way." Anabel took a look at the members of her group which consisted of Kikyo, Shippo, Kagura, Kanna, a moth demon named Gantenmaru, and Naraku's other siblings Juromaru, and Kageromaru. When Hex, Ying, Kara, and herself had walked into the cabin they knew from the start that they would end up strangling one or more of the brats, except for Ying who had been in la la land once again.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Kagura said looking at all six councilors.

"How long have you stayed in our cabin?" Hex asked just staring at the girl. "Because I'm starting to think that one of us accidentally cracked all of you on the head with an empty liquor bottle."

"Did your mothers crack your heads with a liquor bottle?" Kikyo asked picking up a arrow for her bow.

"I don't know, would you like a nice cup of 'kiss my demonic ass'?" Hex asked pointing a clawed hand at his ass. "To go along with that stick up your ass, you know the one that turns you into a bitch popsicle."

"Whatever." Kikyo said with a look a disgust.

"I would like to request that I be switched to group Gin." Naraku said out of nowhere.

"Request denied." Noel said waving him off.

"We're not done torturing you." Natalie said appearing behind her friend. "So shut up and pay attention to what you have to do."

"The game is simple, the target zones are marked with numbers from the bulls eye out." Hex said running down to a target to give a visual preview. "The bulls eye is worth eight points, the target next to it seven, and so forth."

"Everyone is doing some sort of mindless activity that will decide what group will accompany the councilors tomorrow." Anabel said holding up a sheet of paper with all the group names on it and her cellphone. "The councilors call each other to tell the score of their group to the others once all the activities are done. However don't ask why we're doing it like this., we just are."

"All of you _have_ to compete in this." Kara smiling as she heard groans from some people. "Because we're going to take the total points from each persons target with that of your group."

"Just so you know we're here, but we're not really watching you per say or helping you if you are injured." Hex said scratching the back of his head.

"Then how the fuck are we getting graded on doing this?" Gantenmaru asked, almost hitting Hojo in the face with his bow.

"_These kids most have a serious set of balls." Hex silently thought to himself._

"If you'd shut the hell up pop corn shrimp dick maybe he could explain." Kouga said taking his bow and wacking it on Gantenmaru's head.

"Thanks Kouga, so um the nurse and Head of the Councilors, Kaede, is going to be judging you." Ying said taking a step to the right to reveal and elderly woman behind him. "Cause most of us know about as much as all of you."

"Thank you. Lets begin shall will?" Kaede asked walking forward towards the two groups. "Go down and look behind the targets and find the one that has your name, once you've done that stand in front of the target right next to your arrows so that we can begin." For once in their lives the teens did what they were told without making any smart ass remarks. Kouga 'accidentally' stepped on Inuyasha's foot so Inuyasha ended up chasing Kouga to the targets. Kouga being much faster then Inuyasha won, but the minute Inuyasha finally made it to the targets Inuyasha "forgot" to stop and ended up smashing Kouga into the target that coincidentally happened to be his. Kouga was going to attempt to punch in Inuyasha's face, but an arrow flew by his head only missing by an inch and hitting the bulls eye of his target.

"Are you kidding me." Kouga said turning to face the 'culprit'.

"I don't kid when it comes to this." Kaede said lowering her bow.

"Aren't you like the nurse or something?" Hojo asked looking behind the targets to try and find his, only to bump his head on one.

"Did they not just tell you that child." Kaede said motioning for everyone to take there places in front of their targets.

"Then doesn't it make since to not kill us?" Miroku asked.

"I would never kill a child, however I can not say the same for your councilors." Kaede said pointing her thumb at the councilors who had taken a seat on some benches to the right of were they were presently located. "They have been known to have some campers go 'missing'."

"I bet." Inuyasha said looking around at the lineup. Next to Inuyasha was Kagome then Kikyo, Miroku, Hojo, Kagura, Gantenmaru, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Yura, Rin, Juromaru, Kouga, Kageromaru, Ayame, Kirara, Kanna, and Shippo waiting to see what they were supposed to do.

"I want you to take the bow in the opposite of your dominant hand." Kaede said demonstrating.

"Dominant hand?" Hojo looked at Kaede for some assistance, seeing as how he had his hands caught in the bows sharp string.

"The hand you wright with dear." Kaede said placing her hand over her eyes to hide her laughter caused by the stupidity of the brown haired boy.

"Oh." Hojo said attempting to untangle himself.

"Next, you should have a quiver of arrows next to you, take one into your dominant hand please." Kaede said taking an arrow in her on hand. "Aim for the part of the target you wish to hit, make sure you body is steady, pull with enough strength that it will hit the target but not snap the bow, and fire." Everyone did as the were told and fired at their target, but some did not actually hit anything except the ground. The only ones to hit any thing were Sesshomaru on the three, Inuyasha on the six, Kagome on the six as well, and Kikyo on the bulls eye!

"Beautiful." Kikyo said blowing a kiss to her target.

"I can't believe I hit something." Kagome said trying to make sure she actually hit something.

"I can't believe it either." Inuyasha said placing the bow by his right side.

"That you hit something?" Kagome asked turning to him.

"No, that you did." Inuyasha answered. "You have amazing beginners luck or you've done this before and are average."

"Very funny, but I've never done this before." Kagome said blood raising to meet her cheeks.

"You amazing." Inuyasha said giving the girl next to him a long look.

"I am?" Kagome asked her blush spreading even father than before.

"Well your luck is, I'm not so sure about you in general." Inuyasha said picking his bow back up.

"Gee thanks." Kagome said going back to her bow as well, her blush already disappearing.

"Welcome." Inuyasha said grinning more then he had all during his period of staying at the camp.

"Come now Inuyasha, Kagome, don't fight." Kaede said walking up behind the two. "There's need to be at each others throats."

"How the hell do you know our names old hag?" Inuyasha asked turning back around to glare at the elderly woman.

"I know about everything and everyone at this camp." Kaede said. "Now back to firing."

"Why am I surrounded by insane women?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud as he watched Kaede walk over to the bleachers were the councilors were now beginning to play a card game.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome called out to the silver haired half demon.

"What now woman?" Inuyasha asked turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Do you think you could help me, you seem pretty good at this?" Kagome asked.

"Sure why not, I don't feel like doing this anyway." Inuyasha said sliding his arm through his bow and walking behind Kagome.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Kagome asked picking her bow up only to drop it to her side when she felt a pair of slightly muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Just relax." Inuyasha said hooking his chin over Kagome's shoulder. "Now pick the bow and an arrow."

"Okay." Kagome said with some difficulty, seeing as she was also having breathing problems. Carefully she picked up the bow and an arrow then took aim.

"Take a deep breath, keep it steady, drop your arm a little, and shoot." Inuyasha said releasing the girl from his arms. Kagome closed her eyes as she took a breath, releasing the breath and opening her eyes she sent the arrow flying at her target.

"Wow." Kagome said as she saw her arrow land on the bulls eye.

"Pretty damn good." Inuyasha said putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiling at her.

"Inuyasha I never knew you were such liar." Kikyo said turning her attention to the two teens next to her. "Or one to try and go for a cheap feel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked sliding another arrow into her bow.

"Inuyasha I also never knew you were into girls with little or no common sense." Kikyo grinned as she put another arrow into her own bow. "You taste in women has taken a turn for the worse since me, I must have really done a number on you."

"You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you Kikyo." Inuyasha said with a deep growl erupting from the back of his throat.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, are my insults to much for your weakling new girlfriend" Kikyo asked turning her head in Inuyasha's direction.

"That wench ain't my girlfriend. And shut your mouth cause I can't stand the sound of you voice." Inuyasha smirked. "It's like nails to a chalkboard."

"And your attitude is like poison to my veins." Kikyo said, taking another shot and hitting the bulls eye once again.

"I didn't know you could poison a snake." Inuyasha said, watching Kagome to make sure she didn't try and take her shoot at Kikyo.

"Better watch that wench of yours Inuyasha, if she even thinks about shooting me I'll make sure no one will be able to recognize her." Kikyo said placing her bow down on the ground.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Kagome said, becoming more pissed off with Kikyo by the minute.

"I'm aware of that." Kikyo stated plainly as she tied her hand back into a ponytail and picking her bow back up. "I'm just stating the facts, by the way did you know you share a close similarity in looks to me?"

"No, really, I've never been told that." Kagome said, passing a glance to Inuyasha, who was not paying in attention to her any longer.

"It's not like it matters, I'm still prettier and I'm sure better in all possible ways to you." Kikyo said, turning her attention back to her target.

"Wanna bet on it?" Kagome asked.

"Beg your pardon?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm asking do you want to see who's better." Kagome said. "For know this at least."

"No need, I know I'm better than you." Kikyo said, placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Fine then, I guess you were right Inuyasha." Kagome said, turning back to her target.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, looking down at Kagome.

"What was he _right_ about?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha said that I am so much better than you, but I wanted to give you a chance to prove yourself." Kagome said, laying her head on a smirking Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come on now babe, don't lower yourself to her level." Inuyasha said, placing a kiss on Kagome's head as he began to catch on to Kagome's game.

"You two don't really think your little game is going work on me do you?" Kikyo asked, amusement lining her voice.

"Come now Kikyo don't tell me your scared." Inuyasha said.

"Fine then, I game, but what's in it for me?" Kikyo asked, becoming slightly intrigued. "Besides that I can get some mild entertainment of my own from defeating wanna be."

"Inuyasha will be your personal slave for the rest of camp." Kagome said.

"I like so far, but if by some miracle _I _lose what do I have to do?" Kikyo mentally listing all the terrible things that Inuyasha could have her do.

"I don't like so fucking far." Inuyasha yelled.

"Apologize." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Are you serious?" Kikyo asked uncertainly. "To who?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha perhaps?" Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha who was staring back at her just as intensely.

"I think you've lost your mind, but what do I know?"

"Nothing."

"What was that?"

"Again nothing, so are you in?"

"Oh what the hell, I'm in."

"Want rules maybe."

"That might be helpful wanna be."

"Don't call me that."

"It fits."

"So would my fist into your face."

"Can we get this thing started please."

"Don't be in such a hurry to lose."

"By the way I want to change the deal."

"Name your terms and will see."

"Best of seven shots decides who wins this match between cabins and Inuyasha's servitude."

"I still don't like this" Inuyasha interjected.

"Deal." Kagome said with a large grin. "But you also have to leave my friends, Inuyasha, and myself alone for the rest of camp.'

"Again still not fair and once again STILL DON'T LIKE IT!" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome then Kikyo, trying to decide if he should just kill the both of them for the hell of it.

"What about the councilors?" Kanna asked standing next to her elder brother.

"Fuck em." Kikyo said. "Shall we begin."

"Fucking cunt ain't right." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Don't worry she is going to gets what coming to her." Kagome said grabbing an arrow.

"Don't place bets on _that_." Kikyo said picking up a arrow as well.

"Good luck baby." Naraku said, as he blew Kikyo a kiss and Inuyasha a smirk.

"Somebody go get me lunch cause breakfast is a coming." Inuyasha groaned. Then an idea popped in his head and for actually did what his brain was telling him to do.

Quietly he walked up to Kagome and the minute she turned around he placed a hand on the side of her head and lowered his own lips onto hers. The kiss ended almost as soon as it started; which left Kagome panting in her place.

"_I'm sure he had some fucked up reason for doing it, but damn, I wish he would do it again!" Kagome silently said to herself. "Asshole can kiss."_

-Not to far away-

"What the hell was that?!" Natalie exclaimed, as she passed a set of binoculars to Kaede. "Little bastards need to stop yacking and start hacking. I think our ADD shit is starting to effect the little fuckers."

"How sweet, two fives." said Noel, and placed down two cards on top of a set of cards.

"Thanks for listening." Natalie turned back to the field and her light entertainment.

"Your welcome. Bullshit." said Kara, reaching for the stack of cards only to find that Noel had actually been telling the truth. "Damn it to hell."

"I don't always lie." Noel said proudly.

"Your lying right now." Hex said trying to take a peak at Kara's cards; which earned him fresh claw marks on his arms. "Ow, got damn it."

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to spy on people in peace. So fucking rude." Natalie threw Hex a look before going back to her spying.

-Back to the Field we go-

"You each get seven arrows to shot so I suggest you make them count." Sesshomaru said giving both girls six more arrows.

"What if we tie?" Kagome asked.

"We won't." Kikyo said taking aim with her bow.

"Your right we won't." Kagome said taking aim as well. "That would be like kissing a cousin, it's just fucking wrong and should never happen."

"I don't know if I should kiss her or kill her." Inuyasha said.

"You already kissed her, so go for the kill." Miroku said, paying more attention to Sango's ass then he was to his friend. "See how far she will let you go. No harm in testing your luck."

"I can't believe she let _you_ kiss her." said Kouga. "I think I'm to fucking throw up."

"You'll live." Inuyasha said. "Unfortunately."

"That's the last damn straw. Your ass is mine mutt face." Kouga turned toward Inuyasha ready to attack the half demon.

"Knock it off you two." Rin said, delivering twin blows to both boys heads. "Lower the testosterone levels for at least half a second."

"Seriously, be quite so Kagome can concentrate, cause if she loses we have to stay here." Sango said, covering both boys mouths.

"True, we have to make sure that Kinky-Ho loses." Inuyasha said, strolling over to Kagome. Inuyasha took his hand and lowered Kagome's bow just as she was about to fire.

"What are you...?" Inuyasha silenced Kagome's question by pulling her hard against his chest.

"Hate to break it to you babe, but you can't win this." Inuyasha whispered, making sure only Kagome could hear him.

"You really know how to get a girls spirt up." Kagome said, causing Inuyasha to smirk at her comment.

"Trust me wench, your spirt is so damn high a plane couldn't knock it down." Kagome tried to turn and hit Inuyasha, but he held her tighter. "It's okay though, because I'm going to help you, I have a plan." Inuyasha explained.

"How about that, so how about less flirting and more explanations." Kagome snapped.

"That whore is damn good. It's kind of scary how fucking good she is" Inuyasha said.

"Again not helping and if she's so great why aren't you over there hugging on her. Actually why the hell are you even hugging me"

"Questions later, but keep listening for a minute if you can manage."

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to listen and attempt to not throttle you into next week."

"She got talent and luck, together it makes her the queen of archery-"

"Are you sure you don't want to get back with her."

"-but she's also cocky bitch that is to stupid to no her own boundaries ."

"Maybe not."

"You can bet her...you just have to bind the game."

"Are you kidding me, don't you want to win this thing fairly?"

"All is fair in hate and pain. I guarantee you that she is going to cheat in some form of fashion, because she hates to lose"

"Whatever, you know her better then I do, but how can you cheat in archery wouldn't it be kind of obvious?"

"I'll take care of it, you just do your best and don't let that evil cunt get in your head."

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to go with the flow huh?"

"Don't worry, her best is your worst any day."

"This is my first time doing archery, remember?"

"Yeah, but your pretty good and with me helping she is going to be put in her place."

"I thought I just had great beginners luck?"

"You got that to."

"Then why are we cheating?"

"Because nothings ever a sure thing."

"Who would have thought you use the brain in your head to do some thinking."

"Just start shooting."

"Remove your hands from me and maybe I'd be able to."

"I would if you actually wanted me to."

"_Damn mind reading asshole."_

"Are you to ready yet?!" came Kikyo's voice. "Enough eye fucking already."

"Hold you got damn horses, you fucking heifer!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha released Kagome from his arms and handed her bow back to her. "You'll do fine wench. No sweat."

"Okay, your going to have to drop the whole wench thing." Kagome said. Inuyasha just waved a hand at her as he walked off. Kagome was about to get ready to shoot when she looked next to her and saw Naraku and Kikyo slobbering all over each other. "Eww, now I have another reason to want to shoot dangerous weapons."

"Good luck." Naraku said, placing one last kiss on Kikyo's lips. "Kick the little wanna be's ass."

"Like I need it, I could kick her ass with my hands tied behind my back" Kikyo grinned.

"We'll have to test that whole hands behind back thing later, you know, just to see."

"Right."

Naraku was all smiles as he went to sit down next to Kanna on the grass. Once he was comfortable he blew Kikyo a kiss. Which she caught with her hand and placed over her heart with an equally cheesy grin on her own face.

"Okay, I'm officially going to be sick know." Kagome said, placing a hand over her mouth like she was about to vomit.

"What, mad Inuyasha doesn't show you such affection?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha and myself, worry about your own ass." Kagome said, taking a shot at her target and hitting the bull's-eye. "Now, top that."

"With ease." Kikyo said, with annoying grin on her face. Placing two arrows in her bow she drew them back then let both of them fly at the bull's-eye. "I just did."

"Two points Kikyo, one Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Rin held up a board that had both Kagome and Kikyo's name on it. Two slashes under Kikyo's name and one under Kagome's.

"Great." Kagome groaned.

"I know." Kikyo grinned.

"Were did that board come from?" Miroku asked.

"Found it on the ground." Rin answered.

"So the logical thing was to pick it up?" Miroku asked. "You have no clue where the hell it came from."

"Hey you brats you've talked enough; now hurry the hell up so that we can get out of this damn sun!" Natalie yelled. "We have no sun block and little patience after this morning."

"Since when do any councilors have any patience." Kouga said.

"I heard that, you mongrel in training!" Natalie yelled. "Don't make me drop kick your ass."

"I don't know, I think she's okay." Inuyasha said. "Beautiful attitude."

-Ten minutes later-

Both girls were down to their last arrows, so they had resorted to the only other ammunition that was in full supply; insults.

"I thought that prostitutes got payed good money, because you could never tell from your outfit it all those fine gentlemen give you any tips." Kikyo said, inches away from Kagome's face.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kagome asked. "Yes, well I have something I forgot to tell you. See it's ho appreciation week and you supposed to tell your favorite ho you appreciate them, so Kikyo I appreciate you " Kikyo just stood in place chocking on her oxygen supply.

Both girls were tied in the archery game, but it seemed that Kagome had just won their mini insult battle. Now if only she could when the archery contest, then she could go to sleep a happy girl for quite some time. It would also help if Inuyasha would hurry up and go through with whatever he had in store.

"One arrow left each." Rin reminded them. "Winner takes all."

"Interesting." Sesshomaru said, having finally gotten off his phone, he didn't really care what happened during these weeks of hell.

"What's intersting?" Rin asked, turning to face Sesshomaru.

"Your friend has talent Rin , but Kikyo has that and has had years of training and a natural gift." Sesshomaru said. "Higurashi shouldn't win, but I can already see who has won anyway."

"Kikyo?" Rin asked.

"No, it is like when your combine an acid and base, they cancel each other out." Sesshomaru informed the younger girl.

"Since they both have scored nothing but bull's-eyes they may end up tying." Rin said.

"Again, no." Sesshomaru said glancing down at Rin..

"_Kami, he is gorgeous!" Rin mentally squealed._

"Don't worry yourself Rin, Kagome is going to win." Inuyasha said, rolling a couple of small rocks in his hand.

"How do you know that?" Rin asked. "Are you going to do something?"

"Is revenge sweet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Rin answered.

"Then there's your answer." Inuyasha said, his traditional smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, ready to lose wanna be?" Kikyo asked popping her neck.

"Can't you come up with anything new, Kinky-Ho?" Kagome asked.

"Watcher it loser." Kikyo answered.

"Wow, once again the best you can do, and I thought that as much as you've been around you would have learned something by now." Kagome said.

"Good Kami, Inuyasha certainly has rubbed some of his cockiness off on you." Kikyo said.

"It's okay to be cocky, if you can back it up." Kagome said.

"Well then, stop talking." Kikyo said picking up her final arrow.

"Enough bitch, let's just settle this." Kagome said, picking up her bow as well. "Cause your starting to piss me the fuck off."

"_Wow the peppy_ _bitch can get mad, it's a fucking miracle." Kikyo said to herself._

Both girls began the process of aiming their bows. Both not willing to le the other when, but knew they could do nothing about it. Their was a ninety nine point nine percent chance that they would both hit the bull's-eye like they had been doing since they had first started. Kagome took her shoot, but do to her nervousness she hit the ring right outside the bull's-eye. Kikyo thought she had won it for sure, but just as she was about to shoot their was a striking pain in the side of her head. The pain was too intense and caused Kikyo to shoot her arrow into a tree.

"Oh shit, I WON!!!" Kagome said, jumping into the air, hitting the ground, and making a dash for her awaiting friends.

-With the councilors-

"Oh shit, optimistic won." Natalie said, Noel attempting to grab the set of binoculars from her friend, but ending up choking her.

"Better go do damage control." Ying said, slowly raising off the bench.

"Why, this is going to be better then a mosh pit at a Slipknot concert." Kara said, gathering all their cards up. "There will be blood, tears, and magically beer will be available to everyone, legal or not."

"At least we won't be stuck with any really annoying kids tomorrow." Natalie said. "Scratch that they're all annoying, but at least ours aren't too bad."

"What happened to the contest?" Kaede asked.

"The others set up their kids to fail." Hex said. "It was between those two all along."

"You all are lovelier than when you were campers here." Kaede said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Naw, I think we're worse, now we're legal." Noel grinned.

"So, give them a few minutes before we go down there?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Hex said. "The fun isn't over yet."

-Back to the archery field we go-

"This isn't fair, she cheated!" Kikyo yelled, simultaneously snapping her bow in half.

"How could I have cheated?" Kagome asked. "It's fucking archery for Kami's sake."

"I don't know how, but I know you did!" Kikyo yelled. "And were the hell is my bag, I need some damn aspirin."

"This bag?" Hex asked, holding up her small blue bag.

"Yeah, that one." Kikyo said, snatching the bag out of Hex's hand.

"Your welcome." Hex said.

"I didn't say thank you." Kikyo said, placing the bag on the ground.

"You should have, it's unmannered not to." Hex said. "Karma's a bitch you know."

"Whatever, I don't even now how you got it in the first place." Kikyo said, opening up her bag. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Before anyone knew what had happened Kikyo had run off in the direction of the cabins.

A second after she left a green garden snake fell out the bag.

"What the hell?" Naraku said, he and everyone came near to the bag. Kikyo's bag had been filled halfway to the top with gardener snakes.

"Wow, someone's good." Kagome said backing away from the bag.

"_Note to self, give Tsubaki back her snakes." Inuyasha gave himself a mental pat on the back._

"Did you hear what the councilors said Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What, no, where the hell did they go." Inuyasha stated plainly. "Actually, what did the psychos say?

"We have to go back to our cabins, they'll tell us who won at dinner." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed. "Daydream for a second and you miss everything."

"Is that Inuyasha language for you want to take me somewhere?" Kagome asked.

"Like to the doctor; see why your so damn happy?" Inuyasha asked. "Where the hell did you get that from anyway."

"I see the old Inuyasha is back." Kagome said, walking off after the others.

"Hey, Kagome, you want to talk, or some too sappy shit like that?" Inuyasha asked, catching Kagome by the arm.

"Wow, that is an amazing turn around. There may be hope for you yet" Kagome said."I mean you even said my honest to goodness name"

"Don't push your luck wench." Inuyasha said. "I'm sure Kouga wants some company."

"You don't mean that?" Kagome asked. "Didn't you see him try to make a run at you when you hugged me and I'm pretty sure that he was foaming at the mouth when you pecked me earlier."

"Yeah, I saw him. I'm sorry by the way."

"I'm guessing you mean hugging me and that peck on the lips."

"Yeah."

"What was that about anyway, I mean it was so random, I thought that you hated me or something."

"It just happened okay." Inuyasha by know had a full blush on his face.

"That doesn't just happen Inuyasha, doing stuff like that isn't as common as saying hello to someone."

"Whatever, back to dog face, I need to smack him for both you and Ayame."

"You see it to?" Kagome inquired.

"Only the blind couldn't see that she likes him."

"So do you know how long Kouga has been without his sight?" Inuyasha gave a bark like laugh and took a seat on th grass.

"You know I'm not blind." Inuyasha said, coming closer to Kagome who had sat next to him.

"Could have fooled me?" Kagome asked, her left eyebrow raising into the air.

"I see how you look at me and I know you see how I look at you." Inuyasha said, then suddenly pouncing on Kagome.

"Boy you bounce back quick" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha began to continuously tickle Kagome. "Knock it off, did you take some Viagra or somethin'."

"Nope and if you really wanted me to stop you would have had me off of you by now." Inuyasha said, finding a particularly ticklish spot at the back of Kagome's kneecap. "Just do like before and go with the flow, worry about everything else later."

"And what if someone is watching?" Kagome asked, momentarily getting away from Inuyasha.

"They can kiss my ass for all I care." Inuyasha assured her, then sliding Kagome back over to him.

"You stop that right now Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed. "Do you hear me you horndog?!"

"Horndog?" Inuyasha said, accidently letting Kagome run away from him. "Were you going?"

"Away from you!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha jumped up from his spot on the grass and cashed after the fleeing girl. "No far I can't run faster then you!"

"Good!"

"Aww, teen love, remember when we were like that?" Scarlet asked, looking up at Daniel.

"We were never like that, maybe in your nightmares." Daniel said, placing a kiss on the top of Scarlet's head.

"Would you want me to be all love sick puppy like?" Scarlet asked, thumping her boyfriend's on the nose.

"No, but I also don't want you to be a psychopath." Daniel said.

"You're implying that I'm psycho?" Scarlet asked.

"No, I don't have to tell you my perfect girlfriend." Daniel said, leaning down and giving Scarlet a kiss on the lips.

"Your such a sap." Scarlet laughed, thumping Daniel on the nose again then running down to the cabins.

"Hey get back here, it's close to dark and your not running away that easily." Daniel said, then took off after Scarlet. "My nose is now sore because of you."

"And why the hell did you drag me down to The Field?" Scarlet asked.

"I was looking for a good place to make out." Daniel replied. "We got beat to it though."

-In Cabin Marijuana-

"So what did he say?" Ayame asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Miroku asked, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "You may not like what you here."

"That's why I asked." Ayame replied. "Besides it can't be that bad."

"I don't know." Miroku said, chewing on his bottom lip. "Kouga's a idiotic ass most of the time."

"He is blind to your attractions." Sesshomaru said. "Just as you thought."

"Sesshomaru." Miroku snapped.

"She was already aware of this, I was confirming it." Sesshomaru said.

"It's okay Miroku, Sesshomaru's right." Ayame said, her eyes glistening slightly. "I don't know why I waste my time on him."

"For what it's worth, Kouga is a idiot, he's a fucking moron for not noticing someone as great as you." Miroku said.

"The lecher is correct for once, he could at least acknowledge your feelings." Sesshomaru said. "Have you not known the fool since you were cubs?"

"What did he actually say?" Ayame asked, still hoping there was some slim chance for her.

"I didn't want to be to direct, but I dropped a few hints to see if he liked you." Miroku said. "The dumbass totally ignored everything of course."

"Kouga might have well have said 'why would he want you when he could have Kagome'." Sesshomaru said.

"Just my damn luck." Ayame huffed, falling back into Miroku, who caught her and held his friend for a few minutes before brushing some auburn her out of her face.

"Your not groping me; it's a miracle." Ayame laughed. "Maybe your sick."

"Your in sad." Miroku said. "I don't want to make you feel any worse."

"Do you think that you could?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure to kick Kouga's ass before I grope you again." Miroku said, giving a smile to his friend. "Cause if I grope you you'll take your anger for him out on me."

"I can't kill him for liking Kagome, even though I want to." Ayame sighed. "He deserves to be happy."

"Kouga is a disgrace to your pack." Sesshomaru said, opening the cabin door. "Just remember that Kouga is worse then Inuyasha and once he sets his eyes on something it shall never escape his gaze."

Sesshomaru gently slipped out the door, allowing it to close behind him.

"That was deep and a typical Sesshomaru style way of helping." Miroku said, giving Ayame and genuine smile that had no perverted intentions behind it. "He's right though."

Ayame nodded her head and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them again.

"Just know I appreciate what you guys did for me." Ayame said, untangling herself from Miroku's embrace. "I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Hey now, what are friends for?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah crazy friends that are borderline psychotic, perverted as hell, and show hardly any emotions." Ayame laughed.

"Thank you sweet Kami, Aya laughed." Miroku said.

"Good friends have that effect on people." Ayame said.

"Could a good friend offer you a hug?" Miroku asked, opening his arms.

"Don't touch my ass and I would appreciate it very much." Ayame said, leaning forward and hugging Miroku her face buried in the crook of his neck.

From a certain feet away one would think the two were making out. For someone to see them from that certain feet away it could release some feeling of hate and a need to make someone bleed. It's to bad neither one saw a black haired wolf demon step into the room to look for a absent Kagome and they didn't see him flee out the door as quietly as he had come in. Yep, it's to bad he saw them from that certain feet away and didn't investigate what was going on. For that boy might not feel like someone had just ripped out his heart and used a cheese grater on it. There was one question hanging in the air though. Why did he see them in that position and feel like he did?

-Back to the Field-

"So, are you over Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah and I feel good about getting my type of closure." Inuyasha answered.

"You know, this is confusing and I don't know if I want to be in the middle of it." Kagome said, shifting into a seating position on top of the grassy field. "One minute you act like I'm nothing, the next you like me, we're nothing, then you invade my personal space-"

"What, it's not like I'm asking for a damn relationship." Inuyasha said, seating up as well.

"What fuck buddies then?" Kagome asked, giving a trademark Inuyasha smirk.

"Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked. "Although, hey, that would be cool."

"I was kidding dumbass" Kagome said. "Like I'd agree to something like that in the first place, I'm a virgin Inuyasha."

"Damn." Inuyasha sighed, snapping his fingers in frustration. "I don't know what to do with you."

"You better figure what your going to do, because I'm seriously concentering banging your head into a wall after all the crap you have put me through mister." Kagome said. "You can't say you don't like me some what; you've been flirting with me for a while and you kissed me."

"I know, you must be confused as hell." Inuyasha said. "Fuck, I'm confused."

"I could have sworn I just said that." Kagome said, wrenching her head in Inuyasha direction.

"I guess I'm just a confusing person." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Finally we can agree on something." Kagome sighed.

"Enough confusion for now, how about you go with me to run some errands?" Inuyasha asked. "Return a few items?"

"I haven't helped you enough today?" Kagome asked.

"Don't answer my question with another question." Inuyasha snapped.

"Okay fine, I'll go with you." Kagome said.

"First we have to return some snakes to their proper owner, then give back some clothes to an acquaintance of mine." Inuyasha said.

"You mean the lovely outfit that Naraku was wearing and the snakes that had Kikyo running for the hills?" Kagome asked.

"You would be correct." Inuyasha answered.

-Cabin Morphine-

Kouga was laying face up on his bed. To his right he could half make out what Shippo was babbling about. When Shippo had first began to talk about Kirara he honestly hadn't been paying attention. So now that he was actually thinking about something, he didn't really give a damn about what Shippo was saying. Earlier he had went to cabin Marijuana in search of Kagome and imagine his surprise when he came across Miroku kissing Ayame. Actually he wasn't really sure if they were kissing, but he saw them hugging and Miroku not groping her, that was enough. He wasn't jealous he was just looking out for Ayame, right? He had know Ayame since they were little and she had always acted a little weird towards him, but that didn't mean he liked her. Well he like her just as a good friend, that's why he was mad. That Miroku might be trying to take advantage of her like all those other girls. After all he liked Kagome, she was the type of girl that could make his miserable life get better. He didn't have anymore time to contemplate his shouldn't be dilemma, because at that moment Shippo tapped him on the shoulder.

"You doing okay?" Shippo asked. "You look kind of out of it."

"Yeah, just hungry as hell." Kouga answered.

"Wanna go grab some dinner in the mess hall?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, why not." Kouga said, pushing himself off his bed.

-Outside Cabin Opium-

After returning the snakes to a girl named Tsubaki Inuyasha and Kagome had snatched Naraku's wonderful outfit from their cabin while he was taking a shower. Once they were outside their cabin Inuyasha had surprised Kagome by pulling her onto his back and leapt off to return the outfit to it's rightful owner. For the past five minutes they had been standing outside the cabin. Why were they waiting outside the cabin? Inuyasha was to scared he would have to talk to the owner of the outfit, Jakotsu.

"Didn't you borrow the clothes from him?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and I also had to let him touch my ears." Inuyasha said, giving an involuntarily shiver. "Not to mention he grabbed my ass while I was trying to run away from him."

"You won't even consider letting me touch your ears." Kagome pouted. "And he groped you, sounds like a gay Miroku."

"You see my point then." Inuyasha said, placing his hands over his ears.

"Hey what are you making all that noise for!" came a sly masculine voice.

Both teens turned around to be greeted by a frowning Renkotsu.

"What do you want moon head?" Inuyasha asked, watching the other boy as he walked down the cabin steps towards them.

"One, don't call me moon head; it reminds me of Jakotsu and second I hope you have his clothes because he hasn't shut up about them." Renkotsu said, rubbing his sore temples. "His nonstop whining is giving me a migraine from hell."

"What do care so much for, can't you just tune him out?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I pissed Bankotsu off, so he made me have to wait on Jakotsu hand and foot." Renkotsu said. "I was just coming to find you, so I could get his clothes back."

"Don't worry, we were just about to personally give them back to your friend." Kagome said.

"I don't know who you are, but that isn't possible." Renkotsu said, giving an over dramatic sigh. "Just give them to me."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said.

"Don't care." Renkotsu said.

"Why do we have to give you the clothes?" Inuyasha asked. "Why can't I drop them off in your cabin, your sick and twisted ass may not give them back, so then Jakotsu will come after me?"

An evil grin appeared on Renkotsu's face before he tapped his head, as if to make it appear he was thinking.

"You know what don't pay me any attention, you go right ahead and drop them off in the cabin." Renkotsu said, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "It's the only proper to do these sorts of thing in person."

"Naw, we can give them to you." Inuyasha said. "I just wanted to know why, which you still haven't told me."

"No, we'll give them to Jakotsu and say thank you." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Like he said, it's the proper thing to do."

"Go right ahead." Renkotsu said. "I was only pulling your ears earlier Inuyasha."

With that he walked past the two towards the miss hall.

"You think it's safe to go in?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care, I want to get these clothes in there before Jakotsu comes looking for me." Inuyasha said, holding up the clothes and walking closer to the cabin. "It was your idea to do it in person."

"So who is this Jakotsu anyway?" Kagome asked.

"A man or whatever he wants to call himself, that Kirara can use as a tool to get me to do anything she wants." Inuyasha said, opening the door to the cabin.

"He can't be that bad?" Kagome asked.

"Yes he can." Inuyasha said, allowing Kagome to enter the cabin.

The two were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear the soft moaning or low pounding of a bed against the wall coming from the joining room.

"Okay, describe him in one sentence." Kagome said.

"One sadistic gay man." Inuyasha said, looking around the empty room, he's heightened senses not alerting him like they should have to danger. "He must be in the other room."

"You probably over exaggerating." Kagome suggested.

"You wish." Inuyasha said, opening the door to the other room with the hill of his foot. "Oh, holy shit!"

"Inuyasha, shit isn't holy." Kagome said, letting herself into the room. "Oh, Kami!"

"Fuck Jakotsu." a certainly deep male voice called.

Both teens had on twin looks of shock, disgust, and confusion. The two had just walked in on Jakotsu and another boy in bed together. Needless to say that the two teens shot the hell out of the room. They ran into the other room were Inuyasha flung the clothes on an empty bed, then they ran out the cabin as though Sesshomaru was coming after him with a sword.

"That was so fucked up." Kagome yelled, trying to catch up with Inuyasha.

"I guess I should have told you that the man has no shame and a new fuck toy every day." Inuyasha said, slowing down slightly so that Kagome could catch up.

"Can we just go to dinner." Kagome said. "I don't want any more surprises today."

"Whatever you want princess." Inuyasha said.

"Wow that wasn't an insult." Kagome said, fake amazement showing clearly on her face. "But don't call me princess again."

"Okay...angel." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

-Outside Cabin Marijuana-

"Hi, Sesshomaru!" Rin said, walking up to the stoic demon.

"Rin." came Sesshomaru's reply.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay, I don't see why not." Rin said, taking a seat on the cabin steps.

"Are you not afraid of me like everyone else?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No." Rin answered. "I don't see why I should be."

"One more question, why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Question for you, do you want me to be?" Rin asked.

"No, I was only inquiring." Sesshomaru said.

"I mean, why should I be scared of you?" Rin asked. "I've done nothing to you and in return you've done not a damn thing to me."

"You're a very interesting young woman." Sesshomaru said. "That seems to have had to much sugar today."

"You sound like my brother, except he says "You freakin' insane woman." Rin said. "And stop bouncing off the damn walls."

"You certainly are something." Sesshomaru said.

"If I didn't know any better Sesshomaru I would say that you like me." Rin said.

"I wouldn't say that it's more of-"

Then Rin picked the perfect moment to spot Sesshomaru's tail swaying slightly close to her.

"Fluffy!" Rin exclaimed.

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fluffy." Rin repeated, picking up Sesshomaru's tail.

"You must be joking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's so soft and comfy." Rin said, rubbing her cheek against the base of Sesshomaru's tail.

The action caused Sesshomaru to have an involuntary shiver go up his spine.

"I think that's what I'll call you from now on." Rin declared.

"Please don't." Sesshomaru pleaded. "It sounds like your referring to a puppy of some sort."

"But, it fits?" Rin pouted.

"I don't know why I would agree to a name like that." Sesshomaru said, placing his hand over his eyes. "I can't even consider allowing that name."

"But I'm like totally adorable. You can't deny this face Sesshomaru" Rin said, smiling up at the older boy.

Sesshomaru's ember eyes looked down into black ones and he chuckled slightly before tucking a stray her behind Rin's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you are...for a human." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled even more if possible and continued to play with Sesshomaru's tail. At that moment someone ran out of the cabin and straight past them.

"Was that Ayame?" Rin asked.

"I believe so." Sesshomaru answered.

"Isn't this cozy." Miroku said from behind them.

"Lecher have you done something to Aya?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku cringed, Sesshomaru only called them by their nicknames very rarely. Usually that meant that he was having a miracle reaction and felt like he had some compassion for the friend or family member. It was like when he called someone by their full name, they had mad him mad and they had better run before they ended up missing a limb of some sort.

"Miroku Kazama, answer me." Sesshomaru half barked.

"Kouga." was all Miroku could say, knowing it was all he needed to say.

"Wolf from hell." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head in frustration, but not showing it on his frustration on his face. "How can anyone be so foolish."

"Didn't you see him run away from here earlier?" Rin asked. "He looked mad about something."

"How long ago?" Miroku asked. "Cause I haven't seen him recently."

"A few minutes after Sesshomaru came outside." Rin answered. "He came flying out toward his cabin, at least I think that's where he was going."

"How do you know when I came outside?" Sesshomaru enquired.

"I was seating in a tree waiting for Sango and I saw you come out." Rin answered. "That's why I came down, because I figured Sango wasn't coming any time soon."

"Do you like have a crush on him or something?" Miroku asked, a look of confusion and disbelief washing over his face. "Because you would make the most _adorable_ couple. Like a happy little fairy tale"

"Would it be your business?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yeah." Miroku answered.

"Wrong answer lecher" Sesshomaru said, glaring at Miroku.

"Anyways, I'm going to dinner, you two love birds coming?" Miroku asked.

"We're not love birds." Sesshomaru said, standing to his feet and being nice enough to help Rin up.

"No, but dinner sounds good." Rin grinned.

-Mess Hall-

Almost everyone was in the mess hall waiting for the councilors to announce who had one the games from earlier. The councilors however seemed more interested in stuffing their faces and sucking out the souls of each other by means of the lips.

"Why does almost everyone hear seem miserable?" Kirara asked, waving her fork around and almost hitting Inuyasha in the side of the head. "No one has a reason to be depressed right now, we should be throwing food at each other and plotting ways to get back at our parents.

"Maybe it's finally kicked into everyone's head that their parents hate them and that is no escape from this place." Ayame suggested.

"Yeah, but see I was talking about everyone at this table, not everyone in this room." Kirara said. "And second what's up with your depressing attitude."

"I'm not depressed." Ayame said, stealing a quick glance at Kouga.

"Oh." Kirara said, seeing Ayame quickly turn her gaze on Kouga.

"I haven't seen you lately, were did you get off to?" Rin asked.

"I had the honor of keeping her in my company." Shippo said, taking at seat at the table.

"Really, and just what were you two doing?" Sango asked. "Cause I haven't seen either of you in quite a while."

"First I'd like to say kiss my ass. Second, I could ask you the same thing, I saw you leave with Miroku." Kirara said. "Actually Shippo and I were checking out some songs on his laptop."

"I bet." Rin said, a grin plastered onto her face. "So Sango what were you and Miroku doing."

"The usual, he pissed me off and I kicked his ass." Sango said.

"And then I went back to the cabin." Miroku said. "Needed something for my cheek, her reaction time is getting better by the day."

"Always a good thing." Inuyasha laughed. "Keeps you on you on the floor."

"What did you do after you put some ice on your cheek, have an early jack off session?" Sango asked.

"No actually, I stayed put in the cabin for a little alone time." Miroku said, trying not to let it slip that he was comforting Ayame over Kouga.

"I'm so sure." Sango said.

"Hey look, shit fuck is about to speak." Inuyasha said, throwing his head in Markus' direction.

"Attention assholes give me your attention for a moment." Markus called.

"Go fuck yourself." Inuyasha called.

"Who said that?" Markus asked, looking out into the sea of teenagers.

"A good kid." Noel laughed, giving Inuyasha a thumbs up.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was one of you." Markus sighed.

"You shouldn't be either." Hex said, pretending to care.

Markus glared at Hex before Hex seemed to get out of his pissy mode and raised his hands in surrender, if only for a moment.

"Your so called councilors have deiced who will be accompanying them tomorrow." Markus said. "Not like it matters, I'll be going too."

"You joking?" Kara asked, horror written across her face.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Markus asked.

"Unfortunately no." Kara sighed.

"Hex, you may announce who will be accompanying us tomorrow." Markus said.

"Lucky me, and the lucky bastards from Crown Royal will _have_ to bear the burden with us tomorrow." Hex yawned. "Again, don't ask us why where going, just be happy that you don't have to be here for a couple hours."

"We get to go?" Rin asked, loud enough for everyone in the hall to here.

"You bet your ass you do." Hex said. "Pack your smiles and get ready to have it whipped off your face by Monkey Markus."

"Hey Markus, you asshole, who watches the other campers if your going to stalk us?" Hector asked.

"Kaede and that never show his ass up Toutousai, if he hasn't forgotten where the hell he is again." Markus answered. "Call me an asshole again and I'll have you cleaning the camp bathrooms."

Hector mumbled something under his breath, but kept his mouth closed when Tori gave him a sharp look.

"So you are really coming?" Noel asked. "No matter what happens your there to ruin our fun and stupidty."

"Wouldn't dare miss it, because ruining your good time is what I do best" Markus said.

Loud groans could be heard coming from the councilors after Markus said that.

"Everyone back to your food, so I can get back to bed." Markus said, raising out of his chair. "Matter of fact I think I'll go now."

"Not like anyone really cares what the hell you fucking do." Natalie said, continuing to launch random items of her plate at innocent bystanders.

"Hey Natalie." Noel whispered.

"What?" Natalie answered, momentarily stopping her assualt.

"Remember when we came up with that plan to spay Markus?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Natalie answered again.

"Can we still go through with it?" Noel asked.

"Oh yeah." Natalie said, sliding her fork and knife together.

"Now calm down ladies, I'll take care of are little nuisance." Hex assured them. "After all I do owe the asshole a little payback."

"You better hurry before we beat you to it." Natalie huffed. "Have to be quick around here."

"Aren't these bastards done eating yet?" Scarlet asked out loud. "I'm ready to get drunk, puke, then drink some more."

"Lets give them five more minutes before we kick them out." Kara suggested.

"Splendid idea." Hex agreed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked.

"Fine." Hex answered.

"I think Hex is having mood swings again." Kara whispered to the others.

"How come you two got to go no matter who won?" Sango asked, waving her fork in the direction of Kouga and Shippo.

"We don't know." Shippo replied, though his eyes showed different. "Kara came up to us and said we had to come even if she had to drag us."

"Didn't you ask her why?" Rin asked.

"That would lead to one of her famous 'foot up the ass' moves and I think I'll pass on that." Shippo said.

"Hey, what's wrong Kouga?" Kagome asked, trying to open a can of soda. "You don't look to good."

"Nothing." Kouga said, taking a drink of his Sprite.

"He's probably mad that when he gets back home he'll have to be neutered." Inuyasha said, opening Kagome's soda for her.

"Thank you." Kagome said, taking soda from Inuyasha.

"Welcome." Inuyasha said.

"Go fuck yourself." Kouga said, out of nowhere.

"Okay, I'm with Kagome, are you okay Kouga." Ayame asked. "You don't look good at all."

"He's probably tired, right buddy?" Miroku asked.

Kouga gave Miroku a dark glare that could kill anyone before raising from the table and storming out the mess hall.

"Did anyone else see Kouga try to kill me with his eyes?" Miroku asked. "Cause I think I did just die a little on the inside."

"I wish it had taken you out." Sango said. "Save me the trouble."

"That hurts more then Kouga's stare." Miroku said, placing his hand over Sango's. "Don't worry though I am still here my sweet Sango."

"Yeah for me." Sango frowned, trying to pry Miroku's hand off of her.

"I'm going to go see what's up with shit brick." Inuyasha said, standing up and going after Kouga.

"That's nice of him." Ayame said. "Did he hit his head or did you switch him out with a better more improved Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"I don't know what's going on with him, he's weirder then Rin after having to much caffeine." Kagome said. "I think he really may have hit his head."

"Hey." Rin pouted. "That's not funny, I hope you weren't trying to be funny.

"We better go after him Sesshomaru, to make that they don't kill each other." Miroku said. "We don't want them to go WWE Smackdown on us."

"There's nothing wrong with them killing each other." Sesshomaru said. "I don't mind go home without a sibling, less of a hassle when it's time split father's will."

"You and Inuyasha really need to go into counseling. You never know it may help you work through all this anger towards each other" Miroku said, standing up.

"Mind your own damn business lecher." Sesshomaru said, following Miroku. "But I shall come to make sure that Kouga does not kill Inuyasha, that job has been reserved by me and me alone."

"You're give big brothers everywhere a fantastic name, Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "Goodbye ladies and Shippo, if we don't return feel free to weep for me."

"Hey, since we keep ditched, do you guys wanna find something on our own to do?" Shippo asked. "Cause I can tell the councilors are about to throw us out."

"What do you have in mind?" Sango asked.

"Dancing usually passes time pretty quick ." Shippo suggested.

"Nice." Rin said. "Beats going to bed early."

"Can we do it in your cabin, the people in my cabin are more insane than Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Isn't that everyone at this camp." Sango said.

"Most people, yeah, but can we do it in your cabin?" Shippo asked.

"Got any music available." Rin said.

"How about a laptop?" Shippo asked. "With over two thousand songs of all varieties."

"I think that should be more enough." Kagome said.

"Cool, I'll met you in your cabin in about ten minutes." Shippo said, raising up from the table.

"See you in ten." Sango said.

"I hate all of you." Kirara said, once Shippo was out of view.

"Come now, he's just being nice." Ayame said. "Plus we have nothing better to do, unless you want to go to bed early."

"Sure why not, I'm actually a little tired." Kirara growled. "Just cause he's nice to you doesn't mean that you have to be nice back to him."

"Don't tell me your still mad because he's gay." Sango said.

"Shut up." Kirara snapped. "He ain't fucking gay you...when I think of what your are I'll let you know."

"Anyways, can we go? The councilors are on the move" Kagome asked.

"Why not, because Kami knows we don't need a repeat of this morning." Kirara said.

"Not like you caught me."Sango said. "You didn't even come close, how does a demon get beat by a human anyway?"

"I told you was running on empty damn it, now I'm full." Kirara said.

"Enough pointless threats, lets go." Rin said.

"But I'm a bitch that's what I do. I bitch, as much as possible" Kirara grinned.

-Near The Field-

"Hey, numbskull, your cabin is on the other side of the lake!" Inuyasha yelled. "I know your dumb, but you can't be that damn dumb. Then again it is you!"

"And yours is the other way around!" Kouga yelled back. "Which brings me to my question, why the hell are you following me? I don't want you anywhere the fuck near me mutt"

"When Kagome shows you some compassion and you don't declare your undying love that means something is wrong." Inuyasha said, still keeping his distance just to be safe. "You look like someone shoot you damn best friend."

"Shouldn't you be happy, now you can have her all to yourself. I haven't gone near her." Kouga said.

"Like you matter Kouga, I just wanted to see if you where okay, because in our own weird kind of way we're friends that are enemies that push each other to do their best." Inuyasha said.

"That was some what deep." Kouga said, stopping his pace and give a loud sigh. "And disturbing all at the same damn time."

"What can I say I have skills." Inuyasha said. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"What did we miss?" Miroku asked, walking up to the two. "Anything good?"

Sesshomaru calmly walking up and stopped next to tree a few feet away, to watch would happen next, because he knew that it was going to be good whatever it was.

"Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing." Kouga said, his nose twitching as he looked at Miroku.

"Dude, what did I do?" Miroku asked. "I thought me and you were cool."

"And we'll continue to be, after you get fifty feet away from me." Kouga said. "And keep your perverted ways away from innocent people."

"What the hell is your problem with Roku?" Inuyasha asked. "He ain't done shit to you, fucking shit brick."

"What the fuck is his problem?!" Kouga yelled.

"Well he's a pervert, eats like a pig, snores in his sleep, has the worlds biggest porno collection, and so much more that shouldn't be tied to one person." Inuyasha said, counting the defaults of his friend off his hand. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"He ruined everything!" Kouga yelled.

"Stop being over dramatic." Inuyasha said, waving a hand at Kouga. "The only thing that Miroku ruin's is his ability to have children."

Suddenly Kouga jumped at Miroku only to be pulled back by a pissed off Inuyasha.

"You asshole, you ruined everything!" Kouga yelled, as a fuming Inuyasha attempted to keep him off Miroku.

Spit flew from the aggravated wolf demon's mouth and his eyes where wild as he continuously made a reach for Miroku.

"Hey, fuck you I didn't do shit to you Kouga." Miroku said, know getting pissed off himself. "So don't be jumpin' at me like you've lost your damn mind."

"You just had to fuck with her didn't you?!" Kouga yelled. "You thought why knock fuck around with one the people that is closest to Kouga, that he care about so fucking much?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Miroku asked, getting in Kouga's face. "You sound like a fucking lunatic, you damn jackass."

"What the hell did I do to you that you had to fuck my sister?" Kouga asked. "Seriously how fucked up are you in the got damn head Miroku, you got damn fucking disgusting pervert."

"Sister?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his chin in thought. "Sister, Miroku what the fuck did you fucking do to Ayame?"

"I didn't do shit Inuyasha, I never would do anything to her!" Miroku exclaimed. "I'm not like fucking Kouga!"

"You dirty lying bastard, tell me what did she do, did she push you away?" Kouga angrily asked, snaking out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Did she run away in tears?"

"She did come running out the cabin earlier today." Sesshomaru said, thinking back to earlier that day.

"What happened Miroku?" Kouga asked. "Did she see you for the disgusting pervert you are and run off..."

Kouga's words were cut off as Miroku's fist came sailing into his jaw, knocking him to the ground in a heap. Miroku wasn't through with him though, because he drove his knees into Kouga's chest, jumped on top of him and continued to beat the wolf demons ass.

"Take it back fucker!" Miroku yelled, pulling Kouga's head back to punch him in the face.

"Hell no." Kouga yelled, blocking Miroku's punch and kicking him in the stomach.

"Fuck you then." Miroku said, putting a hand to his stomach then head butting Kouga.

"Asshole that hurts!" Kouga yelled, holding his head in his hands.

"That's why I'm did it dumbass!" Miroku yelled, knocking Kouga's feet from under him and kicking him a few times in the stomach. "I hope I fucking break something"

"Damn, probably should stop them now." Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, inwardly laughing as Miroku took a bite out of Kouga's tail.

"Eh." Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat on the ground. "Wish I head some popcorn, you gonna sit down."

"And ruin my pants?" Sesshomaru said, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"You sounded real gay right there." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Burn in hell."

"I could have sworn I was already there."

It was for another good ten minutes until the two boys stopped fighting, stuck in the position of Miroku foot crushing Kouga's lungs and Kouga's foot in Miroku's nut sack.

"Son of a whore." Kouga managed to choke out. "Can't breath."

"My balls." Miroku croaked out in a high pitched voice.

"Hey morons!" Inuyasha called, getting both boys to attempt to look in his direction. "Do you want to try to solve this little dilemma that has landed in are laps or take five more minutes to kick each other in the nuts...again?"

They could have continued to kick each other asses and get a deep self satisfaction, but Kouga couldn't breath and Miroku's most prized body part was in serious danger of never being used again. All the girls would be happier if Miroku could never have children or worse not have sex and Inuyasha would be hell a happy if Kouga died. Not wanting to give the listed people satisfaction they removed the feet from the others body part.

"Damn it, I was hopin' you guys would continue." Inuyasha frowned.

"Bite me." Kouga said, trying to catch his breath.

"Go to hell." was Inuyasha's reply.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Go fuck a guy."

"Fuck ya daddy."

"Fuck ya granny."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Ho."

"Slut."

"Prostitute."

"Momma's boy."

"I stop the physical fighting and Inuyasha starts the verbal." Miroku said, wincing as he tried to take a seat. "Hey you dicks I did stop fighting for a reason."

"What do you mean stopped, you got your ass whopped." Kouga grinned. "And you deserved."

"Kouga." Miroku called.

"What?" Kouga answered.

"Shut the fuck up." Miroku said. "So wanna talk about what the whole 'fucking with Ayame' thing was about maybe."

"Nope, I'm going to my cabin, see you dickless wonders tomorrow." Kouga said, dusting grass off his clothes and walking away.

"Bitch." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know his exist sucked." Miroku said.

"Come ere." Inuyasha said, waling towards his friend.

"What for?" Miroku asked, watching Inuyasha draw nearer to him.

Sounds of 'damn leacher', 'you're a terrible friend', 'I should have killed you years ago', 'that's my kidney', and 'I know' rang through the surrounding area as Inuyasha attempted to finish what Kouga started.

"Damn pervert, he just won't die." Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles and looking at his friends unconscious form. "One of these days."

"He'll be feeling those bruises in the morning." Sesshomaru said, standing over Miroku as well.

"He's feeling them now, man whore." Inuyasha said, kicking Miroku a little. "Help me pick him up."

"I don't know where his hands have been." Sesshomaru said, slightly backing away from the passed out pervert. "Plus he probably gropes while his knocked out, he's just that devoted."

"Well we have to get him back to the cabin and I refuse to take him there alone." Inuyasha said. "I'm not kidding Sesshomaru, there's no way I'm carrying him to the cabin by myself."

"Well then dipshit, wake him up, or drag his ass." Sesshomaru said.

"And how the hell do you suggest I wake him the fuck up?" Inuyasha asked. "Because I ain't dragging his bitch ass."

"Is that a couple Play Boy Bunnies?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly.

"Were?" Miroku asked, popping up faster then a fat man on a plate of hot wings.

"Get yo ass up." Inuyasha said, grabbing Miroku's arm and dragging him upward.

"We're not going to the playboy mansion?" Miroku asked, as Inuyasha lazily half dragging him along.

"You wish." Inuyasha said, 'accidentally' letting Miroku hit his head on a rock.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha snickered.

"No your not." Miroku grumbled. "Where's Kouga again and were's my momma, I want to ride on the ponies."

"Idiot." both brothers said simultaneously.

-Outside Cabin Marijuana-

It only took about ten minutes for the three boys to make it back to their cabin. They were about to walk inside there side of the cabin, when out of nowhere they could hear loud music coming from the girl's side.

"They're having a party and didn't invite us?" Miroku asked, placing his ear to the door. "How rude."

"Lets crash that bitch." Inuyasha said, slamming the door open with his foot.

Walking in the Miroku behind him he came head first into the girl's along with Shippo dancing to 'Pump It' by the Black Eye Peas.

"What the fuck are ya'll doin'?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin who was jumping/dancing on her bed answered. "Dancing duh."

"We can see that, but why?" Miroku asked. "Do you have drugs, who supplied you?"

"Cause we're bored." Ayame answered. "And shut up."

"Eh." Miroku said, shrugging his shoulders in response, touching a few bruises on his face.

"Say there children what's happin'?" Noel asked, busting through the door and once again 'by mistake' knocking Miroku to the ground, with her feet digging into his back.

"Why me?" Miroku asked, trying to raise his head from the floor, but failing to do so when Natalie's foot placed itself on his ponytail.

"Are you off your meds?" Natalie asked, looking Noel up and down.

"Maybe, but what's that have to do with anything?" Noel asked, jumping up and down on Miroku in tune with the music.

"I do wish you would get off me." Miroku croaked out. "I've been hurt enough tonight, a man can only take so much in one day."

"Well, piss in your left hand and wish in the right, tell me which one fills up first." Natalie said, twisting her foot so that it trapped the raven locks below her feet. "If the right feels up first it just wish might come true, or you may be on drugs."

"So cruel." Miroku half cried.

"So perverted." Noel said, finally jumping off of the whimpering boy. "And probably in need of drugs."

"Are you on drugs?" Miroku asked, getting up when Natalie removed her foot. "Or not on the correct ones?"

"What's with the twelfth degree questions, you aren't wired are you?" Natalie asked, twisting ear. "You had better not be, or I'll be forced to kill you perv."

"You aren't sober are you?" Miroku asked.

"Hell no." Noel grinned.

"Then there you go." Miroku said, feeling a little woozy. "There's your answer."

"Well, when you put it like that." Natalie said, releasing Miroku's ear. "What the fuck is up with the music blasting, I could have sworn this wasn't the councilor's cabin."

"Yeah, no booze, bongs, or bullshit." Noel said, looking around."The three b's."

"We were just having a little fun." Shippo replied sheepishly.

"What the hell are you doing here Shippo Asakura?" Natalie asked, as Shippo walked over to his laptop and shut it down, causing the music to shut off as well.

"Nothing." Shippo said, picking up his belongings.

"What did you cut the tones for." Noel pouted.

"Get yo scrawny little ass out of here." Natalie said, pointing a clawed hand at the door.

"Okay, bye everyone." Shippo said, making a beeline for the door.

"Oh, and your riding with your brother tomorrow, told me to tell you." Natalie shouted out the swinging door.

"Do you guys always have to ruin the party?" Miroku asked. "We just got here, I was hopping to get a lap dance from Sango, to ease my pain."

"How about I send you to dance with the little yellow birdies?" Sango, asked rasing her fist in response. "And what they hell happened to you, got jump by a pack of angry women?"

"Meanie." Miroku said, sticking his lip out. "I ran into a tree."

"Masochist." Sango snapped. "Whatever's gonna help you sleep tonight."

"Come now Sango, you know that when your cruel to me it only makes me try harder." Miroku said, with cute little puppy eyes. "Or get-"

"Boy keep it in your pants, at least until you leave camp." Natalie said, thumping Miroku on the head. "Not even pain could keep you down."

"Yeah, cause we don't need a murder happening here again, we don't need to have any cops up here trying to bust on us...again." Noel said.

"That is it, when it's time to go home I'm confessing to your mother that it was me who dropped you kicked those stairs when we were eight." Natalie said, smacking Noel.

"I always thought that was you." Noel said, tapping her finger on her chin, to high or drunk to feel Natalie thump her.

"Did you guys come in here for a reason?" Kagome asked. "Or are you just bored."

"No, it was for something, wait where's emotionless?" Noel asked.

"In the other room probably." Inuyasha said.

"Makeup boy?" Noel asked.

Inuyasha could help but snicker a little before answering. "Probably fucking his whore."

"Homo?"

"It's Hobo, I mean Hojo." Hojo said, popping out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of Noel and Natalie.

"Don't do that baka." Natalie growled, backhanding Hojo in the mouth.

"Moron." Noel said, slapping Hojo upside the head.

"Are you two allowed to hit campers?" Miroku asked.

"No." both girls answered.

"Didn't think so." Miroku sighed.

"What did we come here for?" Noel asked her friend.

"I don't know, what did we come in here for?" Natalie asked, turning to the present campers.

"We've been trying to find that out, but you two keep getting off topic." Inuyasha sighed. "You just busted in here after all."

"So did you and Miroku." Kagome pointed out.

"That has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha shot back.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"It just doesn't that's why."

"Why."

"You sound like an eight year old."

"And."

"Hush."

"Make me."

"I'm not kidding, shut up."

"Nope."

"Do it."

"Your not my mother."

"Knock it off lovebirds!" Natalie shouted.

"We're not lovebirds!" both teens shouted simultaneously.

"How about sex kittens, horny bees, or lust bugs." Noel suggested.

"Notice have all the name have to do with forms of sex." Natalie said, shaking her head.

"More like my names for Maze." Noel giggled.

"Gross." Natalie said, involuntarily giving a shiver.

"You know you liked lust bugs." Noel said.

"Why are you my best friend again?" Natalie asked.

"Um, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"I guess."

"Aren't you happy I'm your friend?"

"Nope."

"Fucker."

"Hey, shut your mouth or I'll hit you so hard your dentist will feel it."

"Leave my daddy out of this."

"I'm surprised you know who your daddy is."

Noel just gasped and covered her mouth.

"To far?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Like hell you are."

"It's...the words that count."

"Okay."

The group of teenagers just stared at the two councilors, thinking the same thing 'I hate my parents'.

"Were done." Noel announced happily.

"Are two sure your not related?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Natalie answered. "If we were, she'd be dead by now."

"Okay." Sango said.

"What were we talking about before we started fighting?" Noel asked her friend.

"Why you're here." Inuyasha said.

"We'll when two people love each other they want to share something with each other." Noel said. "Or the condom broke."

"Whatever you are smoking give me a hit." Natalie said, staring at her friend. "He meant why are we in there cabin crack whore."

"Yo mamma's a crack whore." Noel retaliated.

"Please don't start fighting again." Miroku said, stopping Natalie. "Just tell us why you are here so that I can grab some aspirin, a shower, and go to bed."

"Something to do about living tomorrow morning." Noel said, tapping her chin in thought.

"From camp?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"No." Noel answered. "Oh wait, yeah, we're going to camp 'Do As I Say'."

"That's were my brother is." Kagome said.

"Well then lets hope the girl is alive." Noel smiled.

"My _brother_ is a boy." Kagome said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry she's gone and so am I." Natalie said, grabbing some of Noel's hair.

"Were going for beer?" Noel asked.

"No, for the number of your therapist." Natalie said, opening the door and throwing Noel out.

"Aww, the last time I was there he said he would call the cops if I hit on him or his son again." Noel whined.

"Then stop hitting on him, he's sixteen for pete's sake." Natalie shouted, as she slammed the door behind her.

"But it's fun." Noel shouted back. "And he's awful cute."

"That's it I'm calling the cops or the Marines, there has to be someone who can get me out of here." Kagome said.

"Aw you don't want to stay here with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, what will you do if I stay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's grin could have matched Miroku's at that moment.

"Ew, please don't talk about sex between the two of you while I'm in the room." Kirara said, putting her hands of her ears.

"Leave then." Inuyasha said.

"I sleep in here." Kirara said.

"So."

"You get out."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Do it anyway."

"Whatever, lets go Roku."

"That's okay I think I'll stay in here with the lovely Sango." Miroku said.

"Like hell you will." Sango snapped.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said, dragging Miroku by his shirt to their room. "You need to tell Sesshomaru that we're going to that other camp tomorrow, also we need to grab you some aspirin."

"Why do I have to tell him the bad news?" Miroku asked.

"Because I'm taking a shower then passing out." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Night guys." Rin said, throwing Hojo out as well then locking the room joining door behind them.

"Night Rin." the two boys said.

"I call shower." Sango said, rushing toward the built in bathroom.

"To late." Ayame called through the door.

"Damn it, get out if there this instant!" Sango yelled.

"No way." Ayame said. "If you need to shower so badly go use the boys."

"Inuyasha's in there taking a shower and Miroku is in the boy's room." Sango whined.

"I have a stick under my bed, if he comes near you hit him."

"Fine."

Sango walked over to Ayame's bed and dug around it until sure enough she found wooden stick.

"Ayame?"

"What?"

"Why do you have a wooden stick under your bed."

"It's part of my bed."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"What the fuck do you think I would use it for, to masturbate?"

"That most hurt like hell Ayame." Kirara said as she pulled some cards from under her bed mattress.

"I don't do that moron." Ayame called. "And your sick in the head."

"Whatever." Kirara said, grinning as she looked at Sango. "And it came out of your mouth not mine."

"I'm going to take a shower." Sango said, grabbing some of her things and going over the door that connected to the boys room. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, send someone to get Miroku's body."

"Got cha." Kirara said, watching Sango walk through the door.

-Boys Cabin-

"Can someone help me find my pillow?" Hojo asked. "Anyone?"

"Hey Sess." Inuyasha said, rolling over in his bed to look at his brother.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, momentarily taking his cell phone away from his ear.

"Let me see your phone." Inuyasha said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Simple, I don't have to." Sesshomaru said, placing his attention back on his phone.

"Excuse me." Hojo said, walking over to Inuyasha. "I think that you have my pillow."

"Your point." Inuyasha said.

"I'd like it back." Hojo said.

"Really now, well that's to bad." Inuyasha said.

"I really must insist that you give me my pillow or I will have to tell the councilors." Hojo said.

"Whatever, tattle bitch." Inuyasha said, grabbing Hojo's pillow from under his head and knocking it so hard into the boy's chest that he lost his breath.

"Thank you." Hojo strained.

"Not welcome." Inuyasha said. "Hey what are you doing in here?"

Sango had just walked into the room and right past Inuyasha's bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, have a problem with that?" Sango stood with her hands on her hips in front of Inuyasha's bed. "Your not using it like you said that you were going to."

"So, and yes I do have a problem with that." Inuyasha answered.

"To bad." Sango said, walking over to the boy's bathroom.

"I was going to say I do, but I'm sure Miroku won't." Inuyasha chuckled, but Sango was already in the bathroom. "Feh go right on into that disaster."

-Boy's Bathroom-

"I must have slaughtered millions of innocent people in a pass life to get this kind of treatment in this lifetime." Sango grumbled to herself, to deep in her thoughts to not realize. Miroku was behind the closed curtain drying off after his quick shower "Really, I don't deserve half the crap that I have to put up with at this camp.

Sango began to take off her clothes, but had yet to notice anything wrong in the bathroom, to bust complaining. Once Sango had removed all her clothes, but her bra and underwear she placed her other clothes in a pile next to her towels and pajamas. Grabbing a small towel to use to wash off with, Sango made her way towards the shower. Sango pulled back the wet shower curtain, to come face to face with a naked Miroku.

"What the hell!" Miroku shouted, attempting to cover himself.

"AWWWWWW!" Sango screamed falling on her back and scrambling towards the door.

Miroku right behind her attempting to catch her before she opened the door.

That's a rap for now ladies and gentlemen, sorry it took so long, but hopefully it was worth the long wait.


End file.
